


Dance of the Solstice

by Zoeyex



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adventure, Canon Sequel, F/F, Gen, Intrigue, NOT Elsanna, No end in sight, Other, Romance, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 61,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeyex/pseuds/Zoeyex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Queen Elsa struggles to keep her kingdom together, greater forces are at play. A mysterious girl comes from the south, conspiracy threatens Elsa's rule, and Elsa desperately tries to keep the ones she loves safe as she discovers who she is, far greater than she ever imagined. Elsa is not alone, and she is not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace

Elsa sat, listening to the man drone on. She had made up her mind within the first few minutes of his spiel, yet he continued to speak. _Why did I open up the gates again?_ Her queenly duties had proved to be less than glamorous, and mainly included signing papers, listening to diplomats ramble, and hearing everything that was wrong in her kingdom.

 

“...furthermore, Weselton has had a long and intimate history with Arendelle, much longer than the lives of either your Grace or our Duke, and while since the events of your coronation relations have been, pardon, cold, we see no reason why this highly reactionary trade embargo should continue…”

 

Elsa resisted squirming in her seat, as such behavior would be not befit her, so said Kai. She looked around the throne room instead, taking in the atmosphere of the most public part of her palace. There were few present today, given that thursdays were for foreigners and diplomats, not for the people of Arendelle. She eventually turned to Anna, who seemed to be having the same problems she was, only she was just sitting in the frontmost pew, not the Throne of Arendelle. Next to her was a gracelessly snoring Kristoff. _Obviously,_ Elsa thought to herself, _Anna got tired of waking him._

 

“And in conclusion, I insist the your majesty lift the trade ban with Weselton promptly.”

 

_Finally._ Elsa stood and recited her by now perfectly practiced response to all merchants and lords who came requesting this.

 

“Thank you for your words, and I will take them into consideration, but at least for the time being, Arendelle shall continue to refuse trade with a kingdom whose leader conspired in the assassination of it’s sovereign. Dismissed.”

 

The man, draped in red and white clothing, gold and silver medals, with his dark brown, carefully kept hair rigid against his scalp, silently scowled. He muttered only some false pleasantry before turning and practically storming out of the doors that led to the outer gates. Elsa waited for several seconds, waiting for some decorated dignitary or outraged merchant to step forward to voice their endless complaints, yet when none came within the brief window Elsa decided to allot, she took the opportunity to end the day’s proceeding’s before she collapsed of boredom alone.

 

“Thank you, friends of Arendelle, and with that I end today’s hearings.”

 

Soon the hall was empty save for the Queen, the Princess, and a still noisily sleeping ice harvester. Anna gave him a shove, but when that failed to elicit a reaction, she gave up and walked over to her sister.

 

“Your majesty.” Anna smiled and performed an over-exaggerated curtsy, making sure to twirl her new green dress as flamboyantly and obnoxiously as possible. Elsa laughed and returned the favor. “You know, Anna, you don’t have to sit through these. And you certainly don’t have to drag Kristoff along.”

 

“Oh come on, that wouldn’t be fair. Me going out and having fun with my boyfriend while you listen to old guys talk about money? I couldn’t do that to you.” Anna smiled that smile that only Anna can smile, the one that reminded Elsa that everything will be okay. “And besides, Kristoff loves to come to these things.”

 

“No I don’t.”

 

Without even opening an eye or turning his head, Kristoff made his position quite clear on the subject. The sisters of Arendelle looked at each other and laughed some more. Elsa didn’t know Kristoff very well, but she knew that it was he who had saved Anna, and for that alone she was in his debt. The sun was shining through the stained windows, and reflecting off of Elsa’s dress. While she had decided that her Ice dress was not suitable for the everyday affairs of running a kingdom, Elsa like to add her own flair to her more conservative gowns.

 

“Want to go into the market, Anna? Five new cargo ships arrived this morning, there must be something interesting on them.” In truth, Elsa knew what was on them, as she signed the receipts, but there was no need to spoil the surprises of the Arendelle Market for her companions.

 

“Sure, come on Kristoff!” With a groan and a yawn, Kristoff lumbered onto his feet. “Y’know, I wake up, like, five hours earlier than you girls. Cut me some slack.”

 

“I don’t know why, the ice won’t melt if you wait a little longer to move it.” Anna’s retort was playful, but Kristoff didn’t play when it came to ice.

 

“Okay Anna, you move the ice, I’ll be the princess. I think I could pull off that dress.” The three of them laughed, and Anna winked at Kristoff. The three of them resolved to venture down to the market before it got too late. Two guards accompanied the queen, insisted upon, and Sven had also been brought along by Kristoff. _He really loves that reindeer._ At first, Elsa had thought the omnipresent elk to be an oddity, but Sven had grown on her, and she eventually found herself jealous at Kristoff for having such a loyal friend, even in a reindeer.

 

The queen walked slightly ahead, guards on one side, Sven on the other, while the lovebirds trailed behind, snickering and whispering between themselves. The market was crowded, the new cargo had attracted most of the city to the stalls and counters. Elsa stopped at a large display belonging to a fruit vendor, showing the spectrum of sweet delights that had been shipped up from the south. The man behind the table was a short, older man, wearing a black cap and a billowy white shirt. Elsa’d not seen this particular seller amongst the usual crowd, so she assumed he was from one of the ships that had arrived.

 

“My beautiful queen! Look not upon this refuse! Come, come, see my special stock.” Elsa smiled and followed the man to behind the counter, where he cracked open a crate full of straw and ice, and pulled out a perfectly round orange. “Your majesty, these delectable oranges are from the finest orchards of the shores of Aldormada, they have the flavor of summer itself imbued into their flesh! Truly, fit for a queen.” Elsa laughed and looked back at Kristoff and Anna, perusing the flower bouquets from a nearby stall. “I’ll take a few, how much are they?”

 

“Not cheap, I’m afraid, 90 per fruit, but once you taste the nectar on your tongue you’ll remember nothing else.” Elsa took four of them into her basket, and paid the man who had worked so hard to flatter her. When the oranges were safely under the cloth, she looked up to see the vendor with his hat in his hands, looking up at her with some sort of nervous anticipation. “Queen Elsa, before you leave, I beg of you, please, can you show a poor old man if what they say of you is true? I’ve heard such remarkable tales. I’ll let you have your pick of my wares, no charge.”

 

Elsa was worried this request would come, as it often did from foreigners who met her. She was not embarrassed of her abilities, but she was still uncomfortable with using it freely around so many people, especially off the cuff, like what was being asked of her now. Still, she wanted to oblige. She smiled at the man, and then lifted her hand and waved it across his counter. Spirals of frost swirled around the fruit, leaving alabaster patterns across each apple and pear, before gusting up the sides of the stall and releasing a puff of snow into the air above. The pale rosemaling that now tattooed the man’s goods would keep them cold to the touch for quite some time.

 

It was a simple trick, one Elsa had been practicing, yet the man was nearly tearing up. “Thank you, my queen. That was beautiful.” A small crowd had formed around Elsa, and were ooh-ing and ahh-ing, themselves. The guards instinctively moved to protective positions on either side of the queen, yet Elsa felt not afraid. Anna and Kristoff were in the crowd as well, and were smiling at her. She took a bunch of carrots from underneath the stall, and bid the vendor farewell.

 

Kristoff walked beside Elsa as they made the rounds of the last stalls. “How do you do that? It’s amazing.” Kristoff’s fascination with Elsa’s powers had not gone unnoticed by many, least of all Elsa herself, and questions like these were not uncommon to hear. _In fact, they make up far too much of our conversation._ “I don’t know Kristoff, it’s just something I can do.” Elsa fed Sven another carrot, and laughed as his warm, wet mouth tickled her palms. She’d grown to love feeding the friendly reindeer, and Kristoff liked to lament on how she was making him fat and lazy.

 

“Pretty soon he isn’t even going to want to pull the sled if you keep feeding him like this, Elsa.” _There it is._ “But, I mean, do you feel anything as you do it? The ice?”

 

“Do you feel anything when you breathe, Kristoff?”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was setting, and the three were idly chatting in the gardens, wasting time until they would head back towards the palace. _It’s no wonder Anna loves the gardens._ Elsa took time to take in the view, beautifully cultivated beds of vibrant flowers, using more colors than most painters likely knew existed. The guards remained at a comfortable distance, but ever present. Sven was laying at their feet as they sat on a bench, Anna on Kristoff’s lap, Elsa peeling one of the oranges she overpaid for.

 

“So, Elsa, where’s the little guy?” Kristoff reminded Elsa of Olaf, who had been staying very close to Elsa ever since the Great Thaw. “I don’t know, off somewhere. He never liked hearings. He’s probably back at the palace by now…”

 

Just then, a shrill “Elsa!” came echoing through the air. The voice was clear enough. Anna looked to see Olaf running across the flowerbeds towards them, and she called out to him. “Hi Olaf!”

 

Elsa knew there was something wrong, though. Olaf was scared. She felt it.

 

Olaf, the little snowman that Elsa had given life finally stopped in front of their bench, panting. “Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, follow me.” Anna was on her feet, and Kristoff looked concerned. Elsa was almost paralyzed, she’d never felt this amount of fear coming from Olaf before. Kristoff grabbed him before he could go too far, and put him on top of Sven.

 

“It’ll be faster.” Kristoff and Sven, led by Olaf started running towards the densely populated eastern Arendelle. Anna was about to follow them when she noticed Elsa. “Elsa? What’s wrong?”

 

“I… I don’t know. Olaf is terrified…” She struggled to put to words what she was experiencing. “And I feel it…”

 

Anna pulled Elsa to her feet, and the guards followed the two of them after Olaf. 

 

Elsa ran as she could with Anna and her guards, only motivated forward by Anna’s hand in hers. They ran through the main street, across the fjord bridge into the mainland. Instead of going towards the market, however, they followed Sven into the residential areas, well-to-do citizens on Arendelle had their townhomes here. Suddenly, they came to a stop.

 

“Oh no…”

 

Kristoff seemed to recognize it for what it was before anyone else. A fire was blazing in front of a large brick wall in the center square, and in the licking flames was some sort of mannequin, burned black and unidentifiable by now. The fire was grasping at the bricks, trying to climb up yet could ascend no higher. The words painted on the wall were too high to be touched by the heat, yet were bathed in it’s orange light.

 

The guards immediately surrounded Elsa, searching for threats in the now dark night. Kristoff put his arms around Anna, who in turn put her arms around Elsa. The fire was soon quelled, unable to withstand the growing sheet of ice around the queen. In the darkness they could no longer read the words.

 

Only Olaf had the courage to speak them aloud. “Death to the Witch Queen”

 


	2. Autumn

Lea woke with a start. Gasping, she clutched at her chest, and spent several minutes reclaiming her breath. _Again with the nightmares._ She had thought she’d gotten rid of her night terrors, yet here she was, beads of sweat glistening on her forehead. It was only a few weeks ago that she had first felt these tremors, and they seemed sporadic and random. _Maybe dad’s right about it being something dark._

 

She stood, resigning to the fact she wasn’t going to be getting much sleep tonight, and put on her clothes. She wore a light blue blouse, erratically patterned with red sigils, and a long, green skirt that would keep her warm on the windy slopes. She threw a chain of scarlet-dyed beads around her neck before walking out to the camp. The fires that dotted the mountainous terrain were like beacons of warmth, surrounded by her family, her friends, and her people. Her own tent was one of the largest in the camp, but that was to be expected of the daughter of the Chief. As she sauntered over to the nearest campfire, she was greeted by all around it, save for, of course, the dancers. Lea sat and watched them dance around the fire, singing to the rhythm being played by another. Lea knew the song, but not the words, otherwise she’d join the revelry. She did not dance, but the colors of the world danced in her name.

 

Instead she sat, and struck up conversation with an older woman who was also relaxing by the flames. The baby suckling on her was apparently just several days old, born on the road.

 

“It’s good luck, to be born while traveling. No doubt he’ll grow up to be a great man.”

 

“Thank you, Leanora. That means so much to me. How long will we be staying here? Do you know?”

 

Lea did not, nor would she until her father returned from meeting with the local lord. She did not wish to worry the new mother, though. “Hopefully a while, we need to rest and gather, it’s been too long since we’ve stayed anywhere for more than a week or two. My father will let us know when he returns.”

 

The night wore on and the fires were abandoned as beds filled. Soon only Lea was left sitting on a felled log to serve as a seat. The lichen that clung to the makeshift bench began to spread and compound. Lea did not realize how anxious she was. _Where is he?_ Sheo had left early that morning, and the castle was only an hour’s ride away. The moon hung above her, just past it’s zenith. Lea yawned and rose, deciding to yet again try and sleep. The carpet of moss Lea had created now covered the whole of the fire pit. Under her furs, Lea tossed and turned, but eventually succumbed to a fitful sleep of bizarre dreams of winter.

 

Lea rose to the scent of sizzling meat wafting through her tent. _Mmmm… Venison._ She quickly donned a light dress and walked out of her tent to see her father stoking the fire. “Dad!” She ran over and gave her father a hug, careful not to accidentally impale herself on all of his various jewelries.

 

“Oho, Lea. I was only gone a day. Surely you can last that long without me?” The chief hugged his daughter anyway, and went back to cooking the slabs of meat over the fire. “I just thought something might have happened, you were gone longer than you said you would be.”

 

Sheo looked out, over the cliffside and into the still rising sun. Unflinching, he replied, “Many things happened. Things that involve you, my dear.” Lea stopped eating and looked at her father quizzically. He did not acknowledge her stares, but continued on. “Remember what I told you, all those years ago? The song I would sing to you?”

 

Lea knew the song well.

 

“Four times over, four times past

Of life and death and change

Four stood over, four steadfast

Of magic, lost and strange”

 

The chief turned to his daughter and smiled. “Yes, that one. Your power has grown, and you’ve proven yourself strong and capable. You are wise beyond your years, my daughter, and for this it is time you show that.”

 

Lea was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

Sheo looked into her eyes and spoke with a calm ferocity. “You are the Augur of Autumn. One of four naturally blessed beings with all the raw spirit and power of the seasons. I’ve known this since you were very young, though I’ve never seen any purpose in telling you. You’ve been brought up as a particularly powerful witch, though now it is paramount you know the truth.”

 

The words washed over Lea, as she contemplated what this meant. _What does it mean? What is expected of me now?_ She did not know these answers, but she was thirsty with curiosity by now, and this thirst was more important to her than her mundane hunger.

 

“You’re probably wondering what this all means. Well, truthfully, I’m not sure. There haven’t been Augurs, at least as far as I’m aware, for many centuries now. And now, with the news I bring, there can be no doubt of who you are. Have you ever heard of a small, northern kingdom called Arendelle?”

 

Lea shook her head.

 

“I’d heard the name before, but no more. Well there is odd tidings coming from the north. Their queen, a young woman named Elsa, apparently possesses great power over winter’s forces, like none I’ve ever heard before. Now, I normally know better than to trust sailor’s tales, but this is too widespread to have no truth to it. You are to go to Elsa, discover the truth for yourself, and see if she is indeed the Augur of Winter.”

 

Lea, eyes wide, had too many questions to ask. She started with the one that hurt her most. “I have to leave?”

 

A solemn nod was all that was returned.

 

“You? The clan?”

 

“I will send two riders with you, our best scouts, they will guide you. I’d say they’ll protect you, but I know better than to think you need protecting. But this is your journey. You cannot stay enclosed in this clan forever. You are larger than us.”

 

Overwhelmed, and slightly scared, the ground started to shift and roil. “Easy, Lea, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” Her fathers words calmed her, as they often did when she began to lose control. 

 

“How am I supposed to know whether or not this Elsa is the Augur of Winter, or whatever? I just find out what I am, or at least what I’m called. I still don’t understand.”

 

“You will, in time. And it is said that the Augurs naturally know one another. You will know, don’t worry. You will leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

 

* * *

 

 

The morning air was cool and crisp. It was the beginning of autumn, Lea’s favorite season. _Well no wonder, now._ She’d said her goodbyes and packed her things. Her clothes were in one saddlebag, her few belongings in another. In a pouch she carried across her shoulder she had a skin filled with water and a small, sculpted wolf. She pulled out the wolf and kissed it again, terrified of the time ahead.

 

Finally, out of the largest tent in the camp, emerged in full ceremonial attire her father. Sheo had privately hugged and said goodbye to the wayfaring heir earlier, and now it was time for the public parting.

 

“The Bohema people send out a daughter into the world. What is your name, sister?”

 

Lea had seen the act before, but never thought she’d be the object of it. “Lea, daughter of Theo, Chieftain.”

 

“And who accompanies you on this quest?” The sun, peaking over the trees was now shining directly upon the chief, shimmering off of his beads and glamor, making him a truly fearful and powerful sight. The staff he carried, crafted of a gnarled oak, served to only amplify this effect.

 

The two scouts stepped forward, and said their names. “Trill”, said one. “Revan”, said the next. Lea, despite her attempts to know most everyone in her clan, knew Trill only by name and had not even heard of Revan.

 

“And where does this Boheman daughter go?”

 

“Arendelle”

 

“The northern kingdom, some two weeks ride. I bless you, Lea, on this journey, may the spirits of your kin, alive and passed, be with you.” With that final blessing, he stamped the heel of the staff into the ground, to a roar of cheers and shouts from the crowd that had gathered around them. Lea mounted her horse, and her guides did the same, and with one last tearful look to her father, she rode off, down the mountain, north.

 

In her wake, the clouds gathered and greyed, until the sunset was obscured by the tangible memory of her departure. A sad drizzle formed behind her. Lea did not see this, nor did she care to. She was leaving her people on a day’s notice, to meet some queen she’d never heard of. She felt lost and confused, and not only a little scared. She wished she wasn’t leaving, but the song her father sung played over in her mind’s ear. Lea would find no peace in the past.

 

_Let’s see who you are, Elsa of Arendelle._


	3. Threats

_Queen Elsa, Protector of Arendelle, Lady of the Northern Kingdoms. Move. Dip. Queen Elsa, Protector of Arendelle, Lady of the Northern Kingdoms. Move. Dip._

 

Signing things had become a meditation of sorts for Elsa. Every flourish was a conscious attempt to clear the mind, every stroke a silent prayer for silence. She hardly looked at just what she was signing, she looked over the various receipts and treaties earlier, simply imprinting her personal seal on each document was enough of a task. 

 

_Queen Elsa, Protector of Arendelle, Lady of the Northern Kingdoms. Move. Dip. Queen Elsa, Witch Qu-_

 

With a shudder and a slam, the inkwell upended and stained the past dozen pieces of parchment Elsa had signed. She quickly moved to evacuate the still usable documents and clean up the ink spill, but it was clear that this would not be fixed easily. The liquid black had stained the light brown of the royal desk, and was dripping onto the nationalistic violet and green rug. _Nononononono. No._ Yet, no matter how much she willed it, the ink simply refused to evaporate without a trace. Elsa froze the ink, to stem the flow, but the damage was already quite done. 

 

Slumping into her chair, Elsa groaned.

 

There were two knocks at her office door.

 

“Leave whatever you have at the door, I’ll see to it. And get Kai, please.”

 

“Elsa, it’s me.”

 

_Anna._

 

“Oh. Come in.”

 

In through the big oaken slabs came Anna, half-smiling and wearing warm looking clothes. Elsa reasoned that autumn is well arrived, but she somehow didn’t notice. Anna took no time making herself comfortable in one of the chairs opposite Elsa’s desk, and took decidedly longer to notice the ink spill.

 

“Eesh, what happened?”

 

“Oh you know, just clumsy.”, Elsa lied. “How’s Olaf?”

 

Anna didn’t really care about the ink spill, despite it being the second most devastating thing in Elsa’s little world at that moment, and continued on like nothing was there. “He’s fine, he’s having lots of fun throwing snowballs at people that can’t throw them back. Not because they’re crippled or anything, just because there’s no snow, and Olaf has that cloud, well of course you know that-”

 

With a smile, Elsa saved her from her own torment. “I get it, Anna. And Kristoff?”

 

“He and Sven are off harvesting snow for the next few days, move it down to the stocks, the normal things.” Anna’s voice trailed off as she ran out of pre-planned smalltalk.

 

“You can’t stay in here, Elsa. We learned that lesson the hard way.”

 

Elsa sighed. She knew this was coming. It’s true she hadn’t left the private quarters of the palace in three days now, and it’s true she missed a conference with the nobles about the burning incident, but to someone who was used to hiding out for years on end, it feels like she was only just getting comfortable. “I know, I know. I just need some time to clear my head. I’ve been working, it’s not like I’m locking myself away. It’s just…”

 

“You’re scared.”

 

Elsa looked into Anna’s eyes, and saw the compassion that made her who she was. “Yeah.”

 

“We all are scared, but hiding won’t do anything to stop that. Arendelle loves their queen, know that, Elsa.” Anna’s smile was gone, but the warmth remained. “I’ll reschedule that conference for tomorrow. Mind telling Kai for me? I have a bit of a mess to deal with…”

 

Reliable as the sun each morning, Anna’s smile returned. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Gods, I hate the nobles._ Elsa was seated at the head of the long table, lined with sigils and symbols of Arendelle and her protectors. Sitting at the table, however, were her leeches and bureaucrats. Most invited had no real power, but their name or their money paid their way for an audience, but there were a few that collectively held as much sway with the kingdom as Elsa herself. A fact she did not like being reminded of. Elsa wasn’t power hungry, but having the threat of riots waved over her head every time she met with the men wasn’t a prospect she looked forward to.

 

“Queen Elsa, I’m glad this meeting could finally be had.” Some unimportant merchant lord spoke, and Elsa scarcely heard.

 

“About time. Why couldn’t this have happened when it was originally scheduled?” Lord Tranach spoke now, a close friend to Elsa’s family, but a very serious man. “We may be subject to you, Queen Elsa, but our lives do not revolve around you.”

 

“I’m sorry, lords, there were events beyond my control at work, and I rescheduled for as soon as possible.” These ‘events’ were of course her own nerves, but Elsa didn’t see the point in telling them that. “We’ve met here to discuss the act of vandalism in the eastern part of town, and how to react.”

 

“What act of vandalism would that be, my queen?” It was some other minor lord, and Elsa was already exhausted. _Can you see beyond your own dinner plate?_

 

“A terrible crime. Disgraceful. An effigy of Elsa was burned in a public square, with threats of assassination written on the wall. Whoever committed this ghastly crime is guilty of high treason!”

 

_Thanks, Anders._ Lord Anders Frenstoff was Elsa’s most steadfast supporter in the aftermath of the Great Thaw, and she has been only finding new reasons to be in his debt since then. His bushy, brown beard covered his mouth so completely that it was like a small beaver was shouting these gruff statements instead of a man.

 

“Yes, Lord Frenstoff, that is the one. For obvious reasons, me and my household are taking these threats very seriously. Security has been of utmost concern, and I urge you to feel the same way, for I fear all those who remain loyal to me could be in danger.”

 

Elsa paused for effect. She had come to enjoy the theatrics of court life. “That is, of course, assuming you all remain loyal to Arendelle.”

 

Each lord rushed to sputter out their loyalty to the crown as fast as their aged lungs could manage, and Elsa had to repress a giggle. She was reminded of the Lord of Weselton at her coronation. _That seems so long ago._

 

“My lords, I have no doubts of your dedication to my family and me.” Another lie. “I’m simply making sure that we are on the same page.”

 

“We should double the guards, if you ask me. Make sure no more midnight rebels have the luxury of secrecy.” Frenstoff was yet again speaking his mind, quite loudly, and with his signature gravelly tone.

 

“And raise taxes again? We could not afford such frivolities, not since the embargo on Weselton”, Varian Wesel declared. “If we were to lift this purposeless ban, perhaps then we could look into it.”

 

“And you, the unbiased party on that matter. Our queen was almost killed by that rat’s goons, and you think we should simply sweep that under the rug? Arendelle must show it’s strength”, Frenstoff yelled at the short, ginger merchant. Frenstoff had always disliked Weselton, and all it’s nobles, and the coronation day events served to only reinforce this hatred. Besides this, Varian’s dual membership on both the noble counsel of Arendelle and Weselton gained him distrust in both circles.”

 

“My lord, I don not think such drastic measures would be necessary to begin with. Our guard is well staffed, and I am safe in their hands.” Elsa was lying a lot today. _When did I start lying?_ “But I must again implore you, if you know anything that could be of relevance to this case, please let myself or my personal guard know.”

 

A grumble of agreement waved throughout the table.

 

“What about the, er, snow golem, thing? Could it, he, erm- could there be any potential of help from… there?” The same lord that had been flattering her all day was speaking again, though this time his confidence was on leave.

 

_Marshy._ Elsa like the nickname Olaf had given him, Marshmellow. He seemed to as well. “He is stationed at my tower at the North Mountain, and that’s where he will remain.”

 

“Could you… could there be more made?”

 

_No._

 

“No.”

 

“Excuse me, your majesty, but why?”

 

_I don’t know how._

 

“You are not excused.”

 

Elsa was impressed at just how quickly he was able to slink back into the pockets of his chair, and how small he able to make himself seem. There was silence for a few eternal seconds, and finally broke the silence. It was Lord Tranach.

 

“Your majesty, if I may bring up a topic before you end this meeting…”

 

_Apparently I’m ending this meeting._

 

“Have you taken any serious review of potential suitors? I mean no disrespect, but there are those that wish to ensure a stable bloodline. Especially with the romantic interests of your sister being so… base.”

 

“No. Nor do I plan to in the near future. I have a kingdom to run, Lord Tranach.” This topic was not one that Tranach had shied away from mentioning in the past, yet he seemed convinced that a marriage would be the best thing for Elsa. Perhaps he was genuinely concerned for her security and happiness. _Or maybe he wants to marry his son off into royalty._

 

“And Lord Tranach, do be careful when addressing the princess. She is not below you, and her life is not for you to judge. If there are no other matters, I’ll adjourn this conference.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa looked out her window, out into the fjord and town below. She could vaguely make out a small white figure playing with Anna in the courtyard, and Elsa smiled. _At least someone is having fun._ Elsa looked over the mountains, to the south where the rest of the world lay. She saw a thick, grey mass of clouds moving towards Arendelle, and shuddered. _I hate rain._


	4. Borders

“Fine, Sven. Fine. Take a break.”

 

The reindeer dropped to the ground as if he had been working a thousand days, when in fact it was only a few hours. Kristoff hopped off his sled and sat next to his furry friend, leaning on him and looking at the greying sky.

 

“Elsa’s spoiled you, ya little twerp.”

 

The animal only grunted, but Kristoff understood him just fine. “No, there is a difference between properly caring for and pampering. And she’s been pampering you. I like Elsa, but soon you’ll be too fat to walk.”

 

Kristoff was kidding, mostly, but it would hard to not notice the drop in work ethic coming from the beast. Sven turned his head towards Kristoff and grunted again. Kristoff took the opportunity to translate to nobody in particular.

 

“And you haven’t been spoiled by palace life either?”

 

“Pssh, so I stay there when we’re in town. I haven’t forgotten our roots like you seem to have.”

 

The two of them sat there in the snowy clearing for a while. Down in Arendelle it was still mid-autumn, a chilly wind blowing through the fjord but still warm and clear. Kristoff, however, made a living in the ice, and followed the ice where it went. The stacked blocks of ice on the back of his sled, that Sven had decided were too heavy to carry, spoke to that.

 

“Come on buddy, let’s at least make it to town. We’ll put up until tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I really hope no one ever assumes I’m crazy because I do this talking thing.”

 

“Too late.”

 

The snow was already reflecting the red of the setting sun by the time the sled pulled into the small mountain town Kristoff used as a rendezvous point. It was a small town, used seasonally by the various laborers of Arendelle’s mountains. There was a small, wooden inn, a supply store, a stable, and some other buildings Kristoff never bothered to investigate. He was rarely more than a night in the area, so he never saw much use.

 

“Hey, it’s Kristoff!”

 

The stableboy had noticed him as he led Sven into the glorified shack. _There’s hay, carrots, and fire, that’s all we need. Still._ Kristoff surprised himself with his high standards. Last year he hadn’t even taken notice of just how lackluster this place was. _Great, Sven’s right. I am getting spoiled._  

 

Kristoff handed the reins to the boy, and kissed Sven on the nose. “For the night. Warmest stall. Feed him a carrot or two.” He handed the boy significantly more than what his request was worth, but he felt bad for the kid, and felt guilty that he couldn’t remember the hand’s name, but he remembered his. The boy appreciated it, obviously. “Yes, sir!”

 

Later that night, sitting by the warm hearth, Kristoff sipped his beer. _‘Beer’ might be a generous term._ Kristoff almost slapped himself from just how snooty his inner monologue sounded, and was glad that Sven wasn’t around to vocalize it. _I really am crazy._

 

“You’ll be in your room by midnight, right?”

 

The matron of the inn was a gruff, older woman, dressed in a thick black winter dress. It resembled Kristoff’s own get-up. Her hair was blonde, he remembered that from a previous visit, but tonight it was well hidden underneath an absurdly fuzzy cap. Her wrinkles could probably tell a story themselves, but the woman herself was the stoic type. He’d heard from the shopkeep she used to be married, but that her husband had died many years ago. _She was probably happier then._

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Will you be wantin’ anymore beer?”

 

_Beer, yeah. This, not so much._

 

“No thank you.”

 

She only grunted, and Kristoff slunk deep into the armchair. For all the faults Kristoff could could find with the village, that particular armchair was not one of them. He very well near fell asleep until he heard a bang and a bell. Someone had come in the door. Kristoff looked first at the grandfather clock, where the rusted face told him it was thirty minutes to midnight, then to the door. Three figures, draped head to toe in furs and cloaks, just enough face showing for them to see, and him to to know that they’re not from Arendelle.

 

They didn’t dawdle at the door, however, and before Kristoff even heard the helloes exchanged between the apparent leader of the trio and the innkeeper, haggling was already in full swing.

 

“What is this? Some shiny bits of metal? I need actual money.”

 

“What are you talking about? It is. Gold pieces. Are you telling me you don’t know what gold is?”

 

Kristoff realized it was a girl speaking, and a young sounding one at that. He continued to watch the catastrophe of two obviously hard headed women arguing over price. The two others with her seemed to loom over her like silent spectres, their remarkable height helped, and they certainly succeeded in intimidating Kristoff, at least. So Kristoff remained silent as he peeked over the back of his armchair at the fireworks.

 

“Even if this was real gold, no one ‘round here trades in gold. This is useless to me.”

 

“Well it’s all we have, are you turning us away?”

 

“Until you can give me actual money.”

 

The girl ripped her hood off in anger. She had darker skin than Kristoff or most anyone in Arendelle, but not dark enough to turn heads. Her hair was only just a shade darker brown, and was tied back in a messy pony tail. The only distinguishing feature Kristoff could really make out immediately was a red bead necklace that stood out against her otherwise dull outfit.

 

She must have felt his stares, because seemingly out of the blue she turned her head towards the blonde observer. Kristoff was frozen by the hard stare he was on the unfortunate end of. He couldn’t tell whether it was one of solemn fury at him for witnessing the event, or a silent plea for help that wouldn’t embarrass her.

 

_Well, I’ve done stupider things._

 

“Hey, hold on. Let me see those.” Kristoff walked over to the counter and picked up one of the coins to examine. He refused to look, but could tell the four people around his were looking directly at him. _Well, this is actual gold._ Kristoff had learned early on in the harsh world of self-employment to learn your coins.

 

Kristoff turned to the matron. “I’ll pay for them.” He turned to face the trio. “If you pay me in what you would pay her.”

 

A shrug was exchanged between the foreigners, and a sigh was sounded from the woman. Kristoff handed over the rest of his money to the remote inn and refilled his pockets from the travelers.

 

“There’s some soup left in the kitchen. It’s cold. Get in your rooms by half-past midnight.”

 

_More time. Okay._

 

Kristoff hurried back to his armchair, but noticed one of the giants grumble something and turn towards the rooms. The young woman and her remaining protector walked over to the sofa across from Kristoff, and sat down as close to the fire as they could comfortably sit. 

 

“Not from around here, are ya?”

 

The silent giant didn’t say anything, but the girl looked at him. “No.”

 

“Just ‘no’? No elaborate backstory about some grand quest that has lead you to this dreary corner of the north? I’m disappointed.”

 

An emotion flickered across the woman’s chocolate-brown eyes, Kristoff couldn’t quite make it out. It was then the man next to her spoke for the first time. It was a surprisingly calm voice, like one that would belong to a old man who’s lived his life already. Not what Kristoff expected.

 

“We’re from the south. We’re Boheman.”

 

“Never heard of it.”

 

“It’s not a country. What did you say your name was?” It was the girl speaking again.

 

“I didn’t, but it’s Kristoff, of Arendelle.” _Did I just say that? ‘Of Arendelle’? I need to get away from Elsa._

 

The girl reached her hand out towards him, open. “I’m Lea, and this is Trill. Thanks for the favor back there.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you”, Trill added.

 

“Same, same. And don’t worry about it, I’ve come into a bit of... expendable income recently. Spread the wealth, and whatnot.” Kristoff felt guilty and a bit emasculated by using royal funds, but Anna was constantly throwing it at him, and he can only refuse so many times. 

 

“So, where are you folks headed?”

 

“Arendelle, proper. We have business in the city”, Lea replied.

 

“It’s a nice place. Why are you taking this way, though? Surely the valley route would have been quicker. And warmer. And more likely to have people who know what gold is.”

 

Kristoff heard the innkeep spit.

 

“Too many people. We’re staying away from major roads until we get there. Call it paranoia, but-” Trill said this, and Lea shot him a look that Kristoff didn’t catch, but shut him up quickly. “The scenery is nice as well.”

 

Lea waited a few moments before speaking up again. “You said you’re from Arendelle? The city? Come morning, would it be possible for you to, possibly guide us-”

 

_Ha._ “Sorry, but I don’t take people places. Nothing good ever comes of it.” _Well, one thing._ Kristoff found himself thinking of Anna again, and wished that the dingy inn was the foyer of the palace, and that the vaguely alcoholic water he held was Anna, fiery hair soft in his hands. He quickly shook off his fantasies.

 

“Oh. Well, alright then.” Lea seemed a bit put off, and Kristoff felt compelled to apologize again.

 

“Nothing personal, I have a load of ice to move to a stockpile, and I don’t want to be dragging you three around my errands.” Kristoff smiled to try and ease the tension he inadvertently created. “If I wasn’t busy I’d probably take you down. Show you the sights myself.”

 

Lea, for the first time, smiled. Just slightly. “Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t experience that. I’m sure some girl would love it.”

 

It took Kristoff a bit too long to realize how his previous statement sounded. “Oh! Uh, no. I have a, I’m already uh, seeing someone. I wasn’t- no.”

 

This got a full fledged chuckle out of her. “It’s fine. You’re not my type anyway.”

 

Trill decided to break the chain reaction of awkward misinterpretations that would only end in disaster. “So, you move ice for a living?”

 

Thankful for the topic change, Kristoff jumped on the question. “Yeah, well, I cut it, haul it, store it, sell it, ice is my life, really. Me and Sven in the cold.”

 

“Sven?”

 

“My reindeer.”

 

“Oh. Cute.” Lea seemed to have no interest in ice. _The heathen._ The three of them continued to sit and idly chat until the iron matron shouted curfew. Kristoff found himself really enjoying the company of the wild-looking girl and her gentle giant companion.

 

“Good night Trill, Lea. I’ll probably be gone by the time you wake up, so look out for me in Arendelle.”

 

“Goodnight Kristoff”, Trill said. “May we meet again”, added Lea.

 

As the sun rose, Kristoff and Sven were already several miles from the inn where Lea and her guardians lay, blitzing towards Arendelle with the fervor of homesickness, lovesickness, and worksickness. It’s been over two weeks since Kristoff had left, and he was eagerly awaiting the warm embrace of both his significant other and of a proper bed. Yelling over the commotion, Kristoff decided to have a conversation with Sven.

 

“So, I met some people at the Inn.”

 

“I don’t care.”, Kristoff snapped to himself with a huff.

 

_Fine then._


	5. Anger

The porridge was all but inedible. Lea forced herself to eat roughly half of the grey sludge in front of her, and then decided she probably wouldn’t starve before she arrived in Arendelle. Revan seemed to share her distaste, but Trill happily cleaned his bowl. _Sometimes I wonder just what that old bear’s seen in his life._

 

Trill was the much older of her companions, being well past sixty. You wouldn’t know it from looking at him, however; he was a lithe, fit man who’s only sign of age was his greying hair and his subtly wizened eyes. He remained one of the greatest Boheman rangers, even in his advanced age. 

 

Revan was quite the opposite. His youth was his strongest feature, and he reveled in it. Fast, strong, and clever, Revan had earned a name amongst the horsemen of their clan when he was just thirteen. His ability, however, came with the eternal price of youth, arrogance.

 

“Let’s be on with it.” His demand was accompanied by a hard thud from his fist slamming the table. “Arendelle isn’t more than a few hours away, the longer we dawdle here, the longer it will take to get to Elsa.”

 

Trill wiped his mouth. “Queen Elsa, Revan. You must remember your courtesies. These royal courts are not like our camps. You’d know that, if you ever accompanied Sheo on his ambassadorships.”

 

_Here we go again._ Lea decided to try the porridge again while the two tussled.

 

“As if I was ever invited. Maybe I have more important things to do for the clan.”

 

Trill laughed. “Or, maybe Sheo was worried your callousness would get us kicked out of every kingdom east of Trenland. Just a thought.” He washed down the quip with a swig of beer. _If you can call it that._

 

At first, Revan looked like he could hit someone, then he closed his eyes and exhaled. “I’ll be outside.” Revan stood up like he did everything, noisily. The door slammed behind him and then it was just Lea and Trill. And the innkeep, but she was quite consumed in her knitting.

 

Trill finished his drink and looked at Lea. “I like that boy. That’s why I’m hard on him. He might be the best chance the clan’s got at having another me.” Trill smiled with confidence, but there was something less brash about his boasts. “Hopefully, a better one.”

 

“Just promise not to kill each other before we get to the palace. Makes my life easier.” Lea feigned a serious face, but when he laughed, she laughed too.

 

The laughter didn’t last long. “Tell me, Leanora. How will you tell whether or not this Queen is the augur? It’s not out of the ordinary for royalty, especially old royalty, to dabble in sorcery. It’s very possible she is just some witch.” Trill spoke as if he was scratching an itch. _He’s been thinking about this._

 

Lea sighed, spat out the mouthful of porridge, and thought. After a time, she spoke. “I don’t know. I didn’t even know what an augur was. And now my dad is telling me I’m some great seasonal avatar. I have no idea how I’m supposed to figure her out. Maybe she’ll think I’m some crazy person or something.” A thought occurred to Lea. “She might arrest us, kill us even. I mean, apparently this woman froze a nation. She doesn’t sound like she’s totally stable.” Lea began to wonder and darkly speculate. 

 

“Trill, I’m not sure I want to meet her.” Wind started to beat on the windows of the inn, despite it being perfectly clear just minutes prior.

 

“Easy, girl. Don’t worry, you’ll figure something out. Besides, I can hardly imagine someone trying to arrest you. I feel sorry for them already. You know how powerful you are, if you didn’t, you wouldn’t be able to control it.”

 

Lea took a few deep breaths and focused on what Trill was saying. “Dad said I’d know. He’s never lied to me before.”

 

The forest was thick, and the route twisting and narrow. Beyond the path, Lea couldn’t see farther than a stone’s throw into the endless bark pillars. _At least there’s no more snow._ This path was the one recommended to them by the store owner, and Lea’s party had no reason to doubt him, yet she felt uneasy. The three of them hadn’t seen any snow for over an hour, but the mountain chill remained. They travelled without their hoods, but still warmly bundled besides that. The southerners would take a while to grow accustomed to the cooler climate.

 

“Hold on, quiet.”

 

Trill had called for silence, and he jumped off of his horse and crouched. He was listening for something. He then walked, stealthily, towards the trees. By now, Revan had jumped off of his own horse and was following his elder. Lea was about to do the same, but she was motioned to stay put. In most cases, this wouldn’t stop her, but the wilds were Trill’s territory, and she trusted him.

 

Slowly, the two rangers disappeared into the shadowy grove. Lea sat on her horse, Nivy, and waited. Several minutes passed. She heard a scream and a crunch. _Revan._ Lea was off of her horse and into the thick of the trunks within seconds, looking for her partners. She saw a gleam of scarlet out of the corner of her eye, and saw Trill swinging his sword at… something. It was small and quick and dark, and was constantly throwing some sort of magic at him. Lea ran towards the shadow and threw out her hands.

 

The ground jutted up from underneath where the creature stood, throwing off it’s balance. Trill did not let this window go unexploited, and kicked the thing to the ground. Before he could slice the little demon open, it fired some sort of blast at Trill. Shimmering scarlet, when it hit Trill, he went flying backwards, furs aflame. Lea turned to the beast with rage. Soon, the trunk of an uprooted tree, withering while it moved, blindsided it. Roots rose to catch it, but it either evaded or burned the dying tendrils’ grasps. The forest around the grey shadow was making a suicidal attempt to crush it.

 

Then, it was gone. Lea looked in all directions for signs of it, but aside from the shriveling vegetation and roiling earth, all seemed still. Even the wildlife had fled. Lea relaxed, breathed, and started looking for Trill. She found him leaning against the trunk of a dislodged pine, putting out the flames eating at his clothes. “Ah… Lea… is it dead?” He spoke between heavy breaths and as if in great pain. “No, just gone.” Lea extended a hand to Trill to help him stand, and soon the two were looking for Revan. 

 

Revan was laying, eyes closed, breaths shuddering, a good distance from the wreckage. Lea let go a sigh of relief. _We found him, he’s alive, he’s fine, he’s… oh no._ The young ranger’s leg was twisted below the knee, and bleeding. Trill was immediately into his pouch and digging out a bandage. He expertly wrapped and tied the wound, and then called to Lea. “Find me two, sturdy branches, quickly.” She brought him the branches, strong and straight, from one of her felled trees. He splinted the leg and laid him on his back, making sure he was breathing. After a few minutes of standing in silence, Revan came to.

 

“What the hell was that, Trill… oh damn… ahhh…” Trill was on his knees, and he cradled Revan’s head. “Easy, rest for a while. Leanora, fetch me a canteen.” When Lea returned with the skin of water from the horses, Revan had sat up and was leaning against a stump. Trill took the water and helped Revan drink.

 

“Fae.”

 

Lea hadn’t heard Trill speak the lonely word. “What?”

 

“That was one of the fair folk. Fairies. Trolls. Imps. Foul, tricksy beings. It was stalking us. Why? I don’t know. But it wanted something from us. Or you.” Lea realized he was looking at her now.

 

_Imps? Why would they want me?_

 

“Will he be okay? Revan?”

 

Revan coughed and mumbled something, but it was too quiet to hear. “Yes, he’ll be fine. He hit his head, and broke his leg, but he’ll live. Lucky. If an imp wants to kill you, you usually die.” He paused and looked at his younger comrade. “This man here, however, is made of stronger stuff.” Revan smiled weakly.

 

While Revan rested, Lea walked amongst the aftermath of the battle. The ground was loose beneath her feet, and rocks and dead trees alike cluttered the scene. The sky was open now, cleared by her rage. She looked up to see a light grey slate, just barely drizzling onto the forest.

 

“You saved my life back there, Lea.”

 

Lea turned to see Trill had followed her. He nimbly walked over the obstacles that littered the ground to the center of the clearing, where the Augur of Autumn stood. “Don’t thank me.”

 

“I’m not. Just making sure you know.”

 

Lea looked at the death that surrounded her. The color had drained out of the fallen pines, the grass was shredded and brown, and the whole forest seemed to be silent as a corpse. _I saved a life. With this. Funny._

 

Eventually, the Bohemans continued their journey. Traveling, though, had become much slower. Revan could not keep a quick pace, and Trill insisted on taking regular breaks to check on his bandages, despite Revan’s continued protests.

 

“I’m fine, honestly. Let’s just get there.”

 

“Tell me that when your leg is turning inside out from corruption.”

 

Lea took the time to think and wallow. _What is going on? Everything is falling apart so fast._ By now, the small wolf token never left her hand, and had been kissed over a dozen times. _Mom, tell me something._

 

Hours passed with frequent breaks. Their progress had become unbearably slow going, and Revan was only just coming to full consciousness. While the three of them were stopped by a creek, and Trill was distractedly filling their canteens, Revan called out. “Lea?”

 

“Yes, Revan?”

 

“I don’t know what exactly happened, but thanks for helping Trill. You probably saved both of our lives.” Revan had only one tone of voice, serious, and this was no exception.

 

“Don’t thank me, I did what I did.”

 

Revan looked at her queerly, but eventually slid into his signature arrogant smile. “You’re really something else. Hard as rock. I like that.”

 

_Hard as rock._ Lea turned and walked away, clutching the wolf.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I said anything wrong.”

 

“No. Just don’t thank me.”

 

Moonlight shimmered off of the fjord as the nomad princess, injured scout, and elder warden descended from the mountain road into the outskirts of Arendelle. Still low in the sky, the giant pale orb said wordlessly what the three of them knew. Elsa would remain at least one more day away.

 

“We’ll find no inns this far away from the city. Let’s ask one of the farmsteads if they have a barn we could stay in.” Lea had decided that what they all needed was rest, and a farm was their best bet until they reached the epicenter. 

 

“If you say, Leanora.”

 

The farmer was more than happy to let them stay with him, and in fact had a small cabin reserved for guests that was unused. Revan offered the lone bed to Lea, but she insisted he have it. As Lea laid on the floor, she thought about why she’d come all this way. The reason for the honored exile, the frigid journey, the imp.

 

_You’d better be worth it, Elsa._


	6. Bonds

Ice frosted her fingertips. _Relax. Breathe. Feel._ She looked up and down the hall, the only light coming from long, narrow windows that lined the upper crests of the walls. These small slits of sunlight were heavily reinforced with iron panes. Darkness consumed most of the atmosphere. Normally the chandeliers would be lit, but Elsa saw no use in that. The only ways in and out of the room were the grand entrance on one end, and a small passage, used only by the help, tucked away on the other. They were both sealed with a thick barrier of ice. The room was perfect for what she wanted. It was an older, mostly unused dining hall, only opened for the largest of ceremonies, ones that spilled over from the rest of the palace.

 

But today, it was an arena. Stood solitarily in the focus of the central rotunda, the Queen relaxed, and focused. She was dressed in her coronation gown, in striking turquoise and black, for in memories, she found, Elsa could find great wells of emotion ripe for tapping. Her magenta mantlet, of course, was lost somewhere in the mountains. Elsa doubted she’d ever see that again.

 

With a pointed stomp and a sharp breath, the tiled floor became a solid sheet of ice. It expanded in swirls and botehs to the skirts of the walls. Crawling props formed, spiking the walls in pillars of frost. This act was just the first. Elsa threw her hands out in front of her, and aided by a sudden gust of wind, a flurry of snow flew forward, dancing in the air in front of her. Smiling, she toyed with the cloud of snowflakes, making the flit and flutter throughout the frozen hall. _Twenty years I hid this. And for what?_ This sudden pang of resentment, regret, stopped the white playthings in mid-air, and they began to peacefully fall to rest on the smooth icy surface.

 

_Warm-up, finished._ As enjoyable as it was to have fun with what she knew, that’s not why she sealed herself in here. She let the snow settle and clutched her hands into fists, breathing heavily the icy air around her.

 

Elsa bared her teeth and yelled as she swung her arm, turning the settled snow around her into shards of ice as they flew forward. They seemed threatening at first, but they lasted not a few seconds in the air before falling with a clatter. Elsa sighed at her pathetic attempt. _Hate. Fear. Channel._ She scrunched her eyes closed and forced herself into the darkest parts of her psyche.

 

_The years lost._

 

She concentrated on the fear. She wanted to let it consume her, if only for a time.

 

_The wasted time._

 

Like a cancer, the crystalline ice that had so beautifully decorated the walls and pillars clouded, and grew sharp tumors that jutted in all directions.

 

_I hurt Anna._

 

The vaulted ceiling had now succumbed to the glass blight, and huge beams of ice were emerging to criss-cross the edges. Frigidly sharp icicles drooped from above, and all around Elsa, the floor was becoming a spiky trap.

 

_The Assassins. Hans._

 

If Elsa opened her eyes, she’d have been unable to see the top of the hall. A dark cloud had formed above her, from which heavy, wet snow had begun to fall.

 

_Witch Queen._

 

Tears froze on Elsa face. The wind had evolved from a strong breeze to a howling gale, desperately pushing against every wall and window for escape from this restrictive hall. The snow turned to sleet and was pelting the floor. She was ready.

 

_She needed me. I was right there. I ignored her._

 

With silent fury, the storm bent to Elsa’s will and hurled razors of ice at a hanging tapestry. Her hands were guiding the force, but it was her soul that fueled it. Within seconds only glittering shreds of cloth remained, floating in the wicked winds.

 

_The nightmares. Mother…_

 

Rings of brilliant cold began to blast out of Elsa’s core, freezing solid the world around her.

 

_Father…_

 

The beams cracked and groaned, until they shattered into millions of tiny crystals, reflecting the dimming light of the outside world in more colors than Elsa knew. The prism soon was lost in the storm, and the brief light was gone.

 

_I was alone._

 

“I WAS ALONE!”

 

The ice around her swelled, growling as if it was a predator hunting. Elsa’s storm thrashed, wrecking the hall. Iron screamed as it warped, and soon actual glass was among the icy shards swirling through the air. Elsa puppeted the flock with horrible conviction, shredding whatever stood in it’s path.

 

She could not hear it, but Kai was slamming on the doors. Yelling out, “Queen Elsa! It’s too much! Please stop!”, there was no response. Elsa’s experiment had turned into a release, one held in for far too long.

 

_I was alone. I couldn’t… It was me._

 

This was not like on the North Mountain, all that time ago. Elsa was not freeing herself now, but willingly putting her shackles on, with more weight upon chains than ever. And she had weaponized her binds. The now destroyed windows were sirens of an unnatural winter to the outside world. The palace began to creak and shiver, as if it was in true fear.

 

_Me alone. There was no… Anna…_

 

_Anna…_

 

The wind slowed.

 

_Arendelle…_

 

The ice turned to snow in the air, succumbing to the earth’s soft pull.

 

_I’m not alone anymore._

 

Elsa’s tears melted on her face. The air was still and the ground slowly melting. Elsa dropped to her knees and sobbed.

 

* * *

 

 

The fire was warm on her skin. She sat just a few inches from the hearth, feet outstretched and toes almost burning. Elsa took another sip of her hot cocoa as she remained mesmerized by the flames. She was not bothered by the cold, but she’d had enough of it for the day.

 

“Back.”

 

Elsa didn’t have to turn her head to know her sister’s voice. Though she’d be lying if she said it didn’t sound different. _Strained._ Elsa finally looked at Anna to see she was holding two bowls, one being given to her, the other held close. 

 

“Thank you”, Elsa said as she took the soup.

 

“So, Elsa. Are you going to tell me what happened today? People are starting to ask questions about the sudden storm centered at the palace, even if it was only a small one.” Anna tried to smile, but she was too nervous. Her eyes were everywhere at once. _She’s not looking at me._

 

Elsa put down the bowl and looked at Anna, her strawberry blonde hair shining in the firelight. “I was… experimenting.”

 

Anna reluctantly met her gaze. “Experimenting? What are you talking about?”

 

Elsa sighed and thought about how to best word her thoughts. “You remember the coronation day… incident.” Anna nodded. “Well, I remember doing some amazing things, dangerous and terrible, but amazing. When those two men from Weselton tried kill me, I was scared and alone, but I was powerful. When Hans captured me and tried to kill me, I was full of fear and hate, and I was doing things I didn’t think I could do, without even trying.”

 

Anna seemed scared now. “But, what happened? What made you scared today?”

 

“I did. I wanted to see if I could force myself to become like that again, so I… I thought about the worst things, and… it’s so stupid. I just wanted to know if I could. And now I do. Do you understand?”

 

Her sister only stared blankly in response.

 

Elsa grunted in frustration. “I am scared, okay? There are people that want to hurt me, and you. And Kristoff and all of us, and I wanted to know if I could protect us. So I thought, if I was so powerful when I’m in dark places, I could force myself to be that way whenever I need to be.”

 

Anna blinked, and smiled. “Elsa”, she muttered as she hugged her sister, “You don’t need to be hurt yourself to protect us. We’re together, aren’t we? And nothing will ever drive us apart.”

 

Elsa felt another tear on her cheek.

 

“And if something tries to, then we’ll stop it.” Anna released Elsa and picked up her soup. “So please, don’t do anything stupid like that.”

 

Elsa laughed and started working on her own soup. “Okay, if you insist.” The two sisters sat next to each other and watched the fire burn, each happy and content knowing the other is next to them. “So, Anna, was it really that bad? I tried to contain it... a little…”

 

Anna found her noncommittal statement funny, apparently. 

 

“Stop laughing! I’m serious!” But Elsa was chuckling along too. Anna put on her best impression of Elsa.

 

“Oh dear, I’m Elsa and I’ve accidentally froze Arendelle again”

 

Elsa gave her sister a shove and finished off her mug of cocoa, figuring she wouldn’t be able to stop Anna’s jests. _She can really make the lightest out of a bad situation._

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. It wasn’t too bad. It looked a bit funny, and there was some fog and winds coming from the castle, but there wasn’t any damage or anything.”

 

Elsa relaxed and remembered why she loved Anna. The two of them talked and snickered until the sun sunk below the horizon. Elsa noticed Anna melancholically looking out the window as the last rays of light faded from the sky. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Kristoff was supposed to be back today. I hope he’s okay.”

 

Elsa didn’t know much about Kristoff, but even she knew that was a silly worry. _I’ll give mountain man one thing, he’s tough._

 

“Kristoff can take care of himself, probably just running behind. Maybe I finally fed Sven too many carrots.”

 

Just then, as if summoned, through the door came the mountain man himself.

 

“Kristoff!” Anna jumped to her feet and ran over to him, practically tackling him as she hugged him. Elsa smiled.

 

“Hi Anna, I missed you.” Kristoff hugged her in response, and they held each other for several seconds, until Kristoff broke the embrace. He wasn’t smiling like Anna was, he looked anxious. “Elsa, Anna, something happened... at the gates.”

 

Elsa’s smile vanished and her heart was somewhere in her lower bowels. _No._  

 

Anna asked the question Elsa was too terrified to mention. “What happened?”

 

Kristoff took a deep breath and took off his pitch-colored cap, twisting it in his hands. “I was coming in through town, and I was about to cross the bridge when I saw a crowd outside of the palace gates. They were yelling and had torches, and started throwing things, burning things.”

 

Elsa’s mouth tightened and her voice lowered. “What were they yelling?”

 

Kristoff seemed surprised at her interruption. “Er, I don’t know. There was a lot going on…”

 

Elsa narrowed her eyes and repeated her question, sternly. “What were they yelling?” Anna had stepped away from him by now, quiet with eyes wide.

 

Kristoff avoided eye contact. _Am I really that scary?_ He drew a quick breath and spit it out.

 

“Things like ‘Give us Elsa’, and… ‘Witch Queen’…” 

 

_Somehow I already knew that._

 

“The guards were able to break up the crowd, and while they were running away, I, well, I decked one pretty hard. He’s being detained now, actually. I ran to the gates and the guards told me to come find you, Elsa.”

 

“Why you? Why was I not found sooner?” Elsa was on her feet, putting on her boots and coat.

 

Kristoff shrugged. “I was there when it happened, I don’t think you’ve lost too much time. And I think they wanted some close to you to tell you. Not that... I’m close to you, but, maybe a bit better off than some random… guard… I don’t know, Elsa.”

 

Kristoff had given up on trying to have normal conversations with Elsa, it seemed. Elsa felt somewhat guilty about being so distant from him. _Maybe I’m being unfair._

 

“Thank you, Kristoff, for telling me. Come with me, will you? I want someone I can trust to fill me in.” _There. Friendship: extended._

 

Kristoff looked downright shocked at Elsa’s invitation, but quickly shrugged it off, like he did most everything. “Sure thing”

 

Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna, who had been determined to come as well, soon arrived in the guard captain’s office. The captain saluted his queen. “Your majesty, I trust you’ve heard.”

 

“Yes. Where’s this prisoner? I wish to speak to him.” The captain looked hesitant, but soon began walking towards the holding cells kept in the guard towers. They were largely empty, and mostly kept for any drunks or hooligans who think it amusing to harass the palace. The proper jail was on the other side of Arendelle, though understandably there had not been time to transport this one.

 

The guard led the three to the cell in which the victim of Kristoff’s fist was kept. It was the largest cell in the block, a detail Elsa did not fail to notice. _Why is he being granted the most luxurious cell?_ Elsa did not want to undermine the authority of the captain in front of his prisoners, however, so she held on to the thought.

 

The captain lit the lantern. “You majesty, this is him. He’s not said his name or anything about himself.”

 

Elsa looked the man over. He was young, possibly younger than her, with short brown hair neatly trimmed. He wore a red doublet with white pants, and Elsa could not shake the feeling that she’d seen him before.

 

“You. Who are you?”

 

The man tried to spit at her, but coughed instead. “Fuck off, witch. Leave me to die.”

 

Elsa scowled. “Listen. I don’t know who you or your friends think I am, but I’m the Queen of Arendelle. I can be merciful, but I’ll have no patience for traitors. Now if you ever want to see the sun again, tell us who your coconspirators are.”

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa noticed Anna gaping at her in disbelief. _I can be mean if I want to, sister._ The man, however, was not impressed. “Lock me up then. You may have some people fooled, but most of us know exactly what you are. Monster.”

 

Elsa was about to react to him, but the captain spoke first. “Your majesty, we will continue interrogation on our own, there’s no need for you to honor this filth with your presence.” _He’s right. I’m legitimizing his treason._  

 

“Very well. Should he change his mind and choose to divulge his secrets, then we can look into a pardon, depending on what such information yields. Until then, however, he is to be treated as a traitor.” Elsa looked at the man one final time, searching for anything that might resemble fear. Yet she found none. And that, in turn, scared her.

 

“You’re gonna die, witch”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa did not sleep much that night. Images of the prisoner, of the ice storm she’d made, of burning effigies of wood taunted her dreams. Rain pounded the inside of her head, as if she was running through an autumn storm. She jolted upright upon seeing the words ‘Death to the Witch Queen’ harshly scrawled on the inside of her eyelids. 

 

_What is happening to me…_

 

Elsa spent the dark hours of the early morning in one of the lounges, sleepily practicing on the piano. Elsa was not a gifted piano player, but she had taken it up as a child, soon after she shut herself away, and over a decade of practice can be quite effective. She was playing a canon, nothing too challenging, but Elsa loved it’s simple beauty. 

 

“I always loved your playing.”

 

Anna appeared noiselessly at the doorway, still in her strawberry sleeping gown and holding a candle. Elsa, caught off guard, hit a few sour notes and stopped to look to her. Her head more closely resembled a finches’ nest than hair, but she was a welcome sight to Elsa nonetheless. Anna walked to the bench and took a seat in front of the baby grand, bathed in the moonlight let in by the massive parlor windows.

 

“Thank you.” Elsa went back to playing, with graceful motions and soft. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

“I know”

 

Anna didn’t say anything else. She leaned against her sister as the sun slowly rose across the fjord, as if enticed by the Queen’s bittersweet melodies. The melancholy notes were more than enough conversation for the two sisters, world weary too young. But they each knew one thing for certain.

 

_I have her. And she has me._

 


	7. Winter

The sky was a wistful blue before Lea could see the sun, the fading stars dotting the sky above the mountains which concealed it. _Today. It’ll be today._ Lea stood vigilant, leaning against the shed’s red walls as the sun started to shine out from behind the peaks. The rays of dawn shone on the fields of barley, ripe and golden. Taking the last bite of the apple she illicitly harvested from the nearby orchard, she turned around and nearly kicked in the door.

 

Trill, she was surprised to find, was awake and aware, sitting next to a still dozing Revan and sharpening his knife. He looked up and smiled at the other early riser. “Good morning Leanora. How long have you been up?”

 

“Few hours. Couldn’t sleep.” _No use mentioning the nightmare._ Trill was the spiritual type, and Lea had not failed to notice that. _He’ll look too deep into it._

 

Despite her withholding, Trill looked suspicious anyway. “Right, well I can tell you’re eager to be on our way. Revan’s leg should be stable enough for him to ride properly, if not painlessly.” WIth a kick, Trill woke his protege.

 

“Ow!”

 

“C’mon son, the sky’s awake. Can’t be dawdling.” 

 

Revan rubbed the spot where his head met boot and grimaced. “Hey! I’m injured!” But he still laboriously stood, wearing only some thoroughly slept-in woolen pants, leaning on Trill for support.

 

“That may be, but you’re also lazy”, Trill quipped. “You’re healthy enough to ride, don’t say you aren’t.” Revan shot him a look of muffled contempt, but pulled a shirt on anyway. Trill walked out of the cramped shack and left Lea and Revan alone. Throwing his bag on the makeshift bed, he finally greeted her. 

 

“G’morning Lea. He wake you up too?”

 

“No, I was up before him.”

 

“Oh.” He went back to dressing, shaking out his blood-stained coat. “Something on your mind?”

 

_Yes._

 

“No.”

 

Not even Revan would be fooled by that, it seemed. “It’s Elsa isn’t it? What do you think is going to happen, when you meet her? It’s worrying me a bit too”, he responded as he pulled on his boots. “I mean, I’ve heard some weird stories about her. Spent her childhood locked away by her parents, almost killed dozens of people at a party, has huge soldiers made of snow at her beck and call… it’s like out of one of my mom’s stories.” He paused. “My mom’s stories weren’t very nice.”

 

She chuckled, but she was thinking about the rumors she’d heard as well. _Throwing an entire kingdom into winter, power over death, madness…_ “I’ll find out when I meet her. I’m not scared of her, if that’s what you’re implying.”

 

He grunted as he pulled on his other boot. “Whoa, I never said anything like that. Besides, you got me to protect you.”

 

Now Lea laughed hard.

 

“Hey, watch the ego, I was kidding. You can take care of yourself, I’m well aware.” Revan put on his red-patterned cap and picked up his leather bag, “I guess I’m ready. You?”

 

_I’ve been ready for hours now._

 

“Yep. Let’s get a move on.”

 

Trill was outside waiting for them, holding the horses. “Ah, good, you’re done dressing. I’ve spoken with the farmer, and he’s refused to take any money from us. To be quite honest, I don’t have much money left to give him, so it’s a good thing. And how’re you feeling, Rev?”

 

Revan stood tall. “Fine, just fine. Let’s go.”

 

“We should probably figure out what we’re going to do once we actually arrive”, Trill started as he handed the reins over to Lea and Revan, “Are we just going to barge into the palace and demand to see the queen? Find some noble to sponsor us?”

 

“The former sounds pretty good to me”, Revan replied. “Let’s get to this queen and… what are we actually doing again?”

 

Lea sighed.“I have to meet her. And she has to meet me.”

 

Revan had, with great difficulty, managed to throw his injured leg over the side of his horse, and settle into his saddle. “No, I know that. I mean, what are you going to do when you meet her? I was never briefed on what exactly this quest is for.”

 

Lea looked to Trill, who in response only shrugged. “Um, well, dad seems to think she’s the Augur of Winter.”

 

Eyebrows cocked, he looked back at her. “What?”

 

Trill laughed. “We’ll explain on the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Trill come here, you have to try this!” One quarter of an orange was lodged inside of Revan’s mouth, yet somehow he could still talk. “It’s great!” _At least someone’s happy._ Lea and Trill, who had decided not to indulge Revan in his tourism, were tying up their horses at a stall next to the marketplace. Revan, rendered fifteen years younger by the smells and sounds of the market, was far ahead of them, even with a limp.

 

“What do you say, Leanora? Shall we stop at the market for a while?” Trill seemed not wont to cut Revan’s fun short.

 

“No. We’ve waited long enough. I can see the castle from where I stand, it would drive me crazy if I spend any more time not walking towards it.” Lea stood firm on this. She would meet Elsa today.

 

“Hey! Rev! Get over here!” When no response came, and Trill had realized he’d lost sight of the ranger, he grunted and entered the myriad of stalls and booths, strewn with streamers and banners of every color visible. Lea didn’t exactly want to keep standing next to the stables, so she followed after him, careful not to lose sight of his comparatively dull silhouette in the deluge of vibrance that was the market.

 

“Where’d he go?”, Lea asked.

 

“Not a clue. But I’d bet he’s somewhere with food.”

 

Lea lifted her nose in the air and smelled what she could smell. Fish, fruit, freshly baked bread… _There’s nothing but food here. No wonder we lost him._ They kept the search, and soon found him sitting on a bench across from a brick-and-mortar bakery shop, spoiling himself with one of the largest loafs of bread Lea’d ever seen. She walked over to him, planted her fingers in the loaf, and watched it shrivel to rot.

 

“Lea! I was eating that!”

 

“And we were going to see the Queen. Or did you forget?” Lea was surprised at how mad she sounded. _I’m more anxious than I thought._

 

Trill finally caught up to the two. “Revan, what on earth made you think it was even remotely acceptable to just run off? We have work to do.”

 

The beatdown had taken it’s toll, and what little defiance Revan had left was now gone. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Let’s go… wait, who’s that coming towards us?”

 

Simultaneously, Lea and Trill turned around to see a tall, blonde man dressed in black. “Kristoff!” Trill was apparently thrilled to see him. _Makes friends quickly, the old bear._ “Trill! Lea! Told you you’d see me.” A large reindeer had trotted up alongside him as well. Trill took no time in getting to know the beast.

 

“This must be Sven, then.”

 

Kristoff smiled and pulled a carrot out of his pocket. “Yep. We’re just buying some things.” Sven had left Trill and had approached Lea curiously. Lea’s way with animals was not unknown to her, it was one of her strongest abilities. _Wildhearted, dad called it._ Kristoff noticed Sven’s odd demeanor, and walked over to him. “Hey buddy, made a friend?”

 

Lea just started petting the reindeer. “He really loves you, Kristoff. You’ve been together a while, haven’t you?”

 

Kristoff stared at her. “Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess.”

 

Lea stopped being playful with Sven and turned to Revan and Trill. “C’mon, we should be on our way. Sorry Kristoff, I’d love to stay, but we have business to do.”

 

Kristoff nodded and wished them well, and wandered back into the market maze. Revan, who had been quiet for a while, finally spoke up. “Who was that?”

 

* * *

 

 

The gates were open, but only literally. The guards on either side of the grand entrance were much more daunting then the gate would be if it was simply closed. _You’re the daughter of a Bohema Chief, and some sort of Autumnal wizard, you can do this._

 

Lea walked across the remaining half of the bridge, rangers in tow on both sides of her, and approached the open doors with dignity.

 

“Halt, there. The castle is closed after yesterday’s attack.”

 

_Attack?_

 

“We must see the Queen. It is of utmost urgency. I am Leanora Allowan, daughter of Sheo Allowan, Chief of the Bohema. These are my escort, and we demand immediate conference with Queen Elsa.”

 

_That was good. That was good._

 

One guard looked confused, and the other one let out a snicker.

 

_Damn it._

 

“Well, that’s nice. The castle remains closed. The next public conference for foreign dignitaries is six days hence. Take up whatever complaints you have the Queen then.” The guard that didn’t look like he was holding back tears was the one to say this.

 

“I’m afraid this cannot wait. I need to see the Queen today.”

 

The guards looked at each other, exchanged a look that Lea knew well. _‘Look at these filthy vagrants, calling themselves civilized’, the noble lords say._ The Bohema wanderers were rarely looked upon favorably by local nobility, and Lea had seen such reactions first-hand, usually to her father.

 

“No. Leave.”

 

The bridge began to rumble, just softly, with her anger. _Wait. We’re on a bridge. Calm down…_ Her own inner voice of reason, accompanied by Trill’s hand on her shoulder, stopped Lea from accidentally collapsing the bridge in frustration.

Lea turned around to face her rangers, to figure out what to do next, when suddenly, she saw a reindeer nudging up against Trill.

 

“Hey guys, what’re you doing here?”

 

“Oh, hello Kristoff”, Lea said coolly. “I’d ask you the same thing.” Lea liked the iceman, but she wasn’t sure she trusted him yet.

 

“Uhm, I kind of live here. Well, at least while I’m in town. You should have mentioned you were going to the palace, I would have brought you in.”

 

_Is Kristoff really going to save the day?_

 

“Hey, Stevenson, Erik, they’re with me.” Lea suddenly realized he was talking to the guards.

 

“Are you sure, Kristoff? They were just lying to try and gain access to the Queen. With recent happenings being as they are…” _Again with the fear._

 

“Lied? What did they lie about?”

 

“We did not lie about anything.” Lea was indignant.

 

“They claim they are some sort of Bohema royalty”, answered the guard.

 

“Royalty, no. I am the daughter of the chief, however. Sheo Allowan. And I’m also not lying about needing to see the queen immediately.”

 

“I believe them, and that’s good enough.” Soon enough, Kristoff and his reindeer friend were leading the three wayward souls into the Palace of Arendelle. _Wow._ The courtyard was magnificently decorated in banners of red to celebrate the upcoming Autumnal Equinox, and the fountains that were the centerpieces of the carefully crafted stonework. They didn’t spend much time admiring the aesthetics of the exterior, however, as they were soon in the foyer of the palace itself, wide windows making the polished wooden floor glisten.

 

“So, you’re actually some important person? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Lea took a moment to choose her words, but Trill beat her to the punch. “Security. We didn’t know you very well, Kristoff, and Revan and I were charged with Leanora’s safety. Surely you understand.”

 

“Sure. And I guess I didn’t tell you about knowing the Queen, so we’re even.”

 

Lea’s curiosity came over her as they stopped at lounge area in the foyer. “How do you know the Queen?”

 

“I’m kind of dating her sister.”

 

_Impressive._

 

“Oh.”

 

“Well, you guys wait here, I’m gong to go put up Sven and see if I can get Elsa for you. It’s comfortable”, he added as he gestured to the various sofas and seats. 

 

“Thank you, Kristoff.”

 

Trill and Revan sat opposite each other in armchairs around a small table, and picked up a deck of cards that was on top of it. Lea made herself comfortable on one of the cushier sofas, and watched the two of them play some game or another. _We’re right here, and we’re still waiting._

 

Minutes passed. Had it been hours? Lea could not say. The only sign of life was each other, and the only sounds Lea had heard were the grunts and gloats of her companions, and the faint, haunting notes of a piano, though those had only been for a short time.

 

Then, a most peculiar thing happened.

 

“Hello!”

 

_What._

 

An animate snowman, not more than three feet in height and with a bright orange carrot for a nose, walked into the room and greeted them. The three of them stared at the walking, talking pile of snow for what seemed like days.

 

“Um, hello? What are you guys looking at? Is there something on my face?” The snowman, inexplicably, kept talking, and then removed his head, using arms made of sticks, to look at the rest of his body. After he placed his dismembered head back on his body, he continued on like nothing had happened.

 

“Well, I’m Olaf. And you are?”

 

_It’s talking to me. Oh gods it’s talking to me._

 

“I’m… Lea… Hello Olaf.” She sounded like she was talking to someone she wasn’t sure was there, because she wasn’t sure he was.

 

“And who are your friends?” Olaf seemed impossibly cheery. Trill took the opportunity to introduce himself and his protege.

“I’m Trill, and this is Revan. We’re here to see Queen Elsa.”

 

Olaf’s face lit up brighter than should be possible for a snowman. _Which is really any amount._ “Ooooh, you’ll love her! Want me to take you to her? I’ll do it right now!”

 

Unable to process the surreality of what was happening, Lea turned to Trill. He shook his head. Lea understood.

 

“Thank you… Olaf, but Kristoff is already taking care of us.” Lea realized that following a living snowman to find a sorcerer queen might not be the best idea.

 

“Oh, okay. Have fun then!” 

 

And just as mysteriously as he appeared, he was gone.

 

Revan broke the silence. “Are we going to talk about that?” The collective silence was the only answer.

 

They continued to wait in silence. Trill and Revan weren’t even playing with the cards anymore. Lea didn’t know what they were thinking about, but she was contemplating her power. _Could I do that? Create life?_ She had never thought about doing anything like that before, and she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to. _This queen must truly be mad._

 

The sky began to redden by the time the door next opened. In through it came Kristoff, changed and in much more casual attire, and a red-headed woman dressed similarly alongside him. She wore her hair tied in a braid, and she looked jsut a few years younger than Lea herself. She was smiling, but Lea could tell it wasn’t genuine. _This isn’t the queen._

 

“Hi! I’m Princess Anna, of Arendelle, obviously”, the woman chuckled nervously, “Kristoff said you wanted to see Elsa. Well, she won’t be able to see you today. I’m sorry.” Kristoff stood behind her, subtly grimacing.

 

Lea stood up immediately. _No._

 

“Greetings, your majesty. I’m sorry, but I must insist on seeing her today. It is urgent.” 

 

Anna looked taken aback. Clearly she wasn’t expecting any sort of resistance. “Oh. Well. I… I can’t exactly do that. Life’s been crazy around here, between the embargoes and the threats and the magic, I don’t-” She stopped suddenly, eyes blank, as if she said something she shouldn’t have. “It’s probably not going to work out.”

 

Trill had appeared behind her, she did not even hear him move. He whispered in her ear, “Perhaps, Leanora, we should just wait. She will not be gone tomorrow.”

 

_Maybe it is time to give up._

 

“Fine, then. Fine. When can we meet her?”

 

Anna looked like she was about to say something, and then with a giggle, the door flew open again. It was the snowman, looking over his… shoulder… down the hallway he was coming from. “Come on mom! They’re over here!”

 

A voice as soft as fresh snow came from the hall. “I’m coming, Olaf!”

 

A woman appeared in the door. She was tall and willowy, only just older than Lea herself, with snow white hair seemingly in a constant state of being blown by a coming storm’s breeze. She was dressed in a formal but smart dress of a black darker than midnight and a cerulean bluer than the fjord. Her eyes were depthless pools one could become hopelessly lost in.

 

Lea saw none of that.

 

When this woman entered the room, Lea saw the sun rise over a snow covered hill, gusts blowing the freshly fallen flakes through the air like a natural confetti. Lea saw the mountains high and the glaciers between. Lea saw the frozen lakes of the north. Lea felt the bracing winds chilling her bones. Lea felt the darkness that dominated the day, and the moonlight the guided the earth.

 

If Trill hadn’t been there to hold her, Lea would have collapsed.

 

“Winter”

 


	8. Augurs

Stood in front of Elsa was a woman she’d never seen before. Dressed in rugged furs, she looked like she’d been traveling for days. Her rich brown hair, frizzled and rough, was tied back in a utilitarian braid, tucked in the back of her hood. Her skin was darker than Elsa’s by several shades, and she was shorter by nearly a head, yet she looked to be of age with Elsa. She was looking Elsa in the eyes.

 

Elsa saw none of that.

 

Elsa saw the waning sun across a forest of reds, yellows, leaves blowing through the air. The fruits on the trees falling, some being picked and some rotting and becoming one with the earth again. Elsa saw the packs of wild beasts that ruled the vivid wilds, and how they moved with one rhythm, the heartbeat of the dying, the free. Elsa felt the cool grasp of decay that gripped the world in preparation for death. Elsa felt the cycles that fueled the world, in life and in death. Elsa felt the ground, heard the rustle of the fallen leaves.

 

_What is this?_

Elsa felt faint, and had to lean against the doorframe she had just entered. The visions overwhelmed her, she was unable to even realize what was going on in the world around her. She heard a voice alone in the noise, though it said but one word, “Winter”.

 

Finally, Elsa saw the wall she was supporting herself with, painted white and fading. She pushed herself to stand independently, though when she began to fall the other way, Kristoff was there to support her. _What is this…_

 

When the world began to materialize again, Elsa saw only stares. Anna was worriedly mumbling things next to her, and Kristoff stayed ready in case she started to fall again. Olaf was looking up at his mother, confused and scared.

 

“Elsa? Elsa are you all right? Oh Kristoff what’s going on?”

 

_Anna._

 

Elsa could hear other voices too, unfamiliar ones. “Leanora, Leanora! What’s wrong? What happened?” The voice was strong but old, and shocked.

 

“I… I’m fine… I’m fine”

 

“Elsa, what happened? You fainted…” Anna was hugging her now, she realized. _Anna, please, relax._ Her sense came flooding back to her, and she was suddenly fully aware of the bizarre scenario. Kristoff, Anna, and Olaf all looked at her in great distress, and the foreigners were also standing, backs turned to them.

 

“I’m fine. I was just… tired. Who is this?” The lighthearted mood she was in just prior to her collapse had vanished. Olaf had wanted to show her something, and Elsa decided that a break from the endless stream of diplomatic paperwork would be worth it. She hadn’t expected a sudden breach of consciousness in the foyer. Now she was in front of visitors and had to appear queenly. _The worst part of being queen is being queenly all the time._

 

“Er, Elsa this is Leanora… of…”, Kristoff's attempt at formal introductions faltered quickly. Apparently he also did not know the guests well. Anna simply stood next to the two of them and looked uncomfortable. 

 

The wild-looking girl, however, spoke herself.

 

“I am Leanora Allowan, your majesty. Daughter of Sheo Allowan, Chief of the Bohema people. Me and my escort have come a long way to find you.” She spoke with fervor, a passion. _I feel it as well. What?_ Elsa was confused by the presence this woman had.

 

“I… Greetings. Queen Elsa, of Arendelle”, Elsa stammered out. “Why have you come here?” _And what are you doing to me?_

 

Leanora was staring at her. Intently. _Stop that._ Yet she continued. Her older companion was had put his hand on her shoulder, and looked to be whispering something to her. Everyone else was staring at her, patiently waiting for what she was to say. Save for Olaf, who had distractedly started walking around the strangers. Suddenly, Leanora spoke to the queen.

 

“Can I speak to you, alone?”

 

Anna nearly jumped. _Odd._ Still, the offer was made, and Elsa thought for a moment. She thought back to the time she requested the same of Anna. She wanted to tell her so much in those precious few moments she never received.

 

_This is no normal visit._

 

“O-okay. Yes. Follow me.”

 

Anna looked at her, eyes wider still. _It’s just surprise after surprise for you._ “Elsa, wait, let me go with you. Or Kristoff, or a somone…”

 

“I’m no assassin, Princess.” She didn’t know why, but Elsa believed Leanora. 

 

“No, thank you Anna. I can quite take care of myself.”

 

_I’ve made sure of that._

 

Elsa led the surprise guest through the halls of the palace towards her office. She seemed transfixed by the various decor of the place. Elsa took this opportunity to steal glances at her, this Leanora. She looked just slightly younger than Elsa, and very pretty in a commoner sort of way. _She’s definitely a prize at home._ Elsa shook off that odd thought and went back to pondering her situation.

 

Whenever Elsa looked at her, she felt… something. She could almost hear the muffled drone of an October drizzle, the wind whispering sweet farewells to the empty sky. _She is the reason I fell._ _But why?_ Yet it wasn’t only this whelming sensation of misplacement that Elsa felt, but some warmth.

 

The doors to Elsa’s office were relatively plain. Small royal seals, painted in gold and green, marked the importance of the room within, yet from first glance it could be just any room at the end of a corridor. Elsa pushed upon the doors and led them inside.

 

She gestured to the empty chairs, inviting with violet suede cushions. “Please, take a seat.” Leanora nodded and sat down, facing the huge oak desk, still cluttered with mounds of parchments abandoned just minutes ago. Elsa quickly shuffled them into a pile and sat down in her own chair, overlarge and comfy.

 

“So… what did you come all the way to Arendelle for?”

 

The girl looked almost in pain. Like this moment was never actually planned on. She squirmed in her chair, her huge, emerald eyes squinting in concentration. Finally, she let out a breath.

 

“You are the Augur of Winter.”

 

Elsa didn’t speak, allowing for her confused look to do the talking for her.

 

“Let me start over. I’m Lea, and my dad is a chief of the Bohema. Have you heard of us?”

 

Elsa shook her head. Lea tried not to look disappointed.

 

“Well, we’re a nomadic tribe of people that move from place to place. We don’t have castles or riches, but we live and prosper in our own ways. My dad… he’s more than just our leader, he’s also our spiritual guide. And, well, he sent me to find you because I’m… this will sound ridiculous, but I’m… ” She was out of breath by now. She seemed like she wanted to continue, but couldn’t quite find the words.

 

She suddenly spoke again, quickly and soft. “When I saw you, I felt… winter.”

 

She recoiled from her words. “I’m sorry, that’s strange. I’m… forget I said that.” Her cheeks were scarlet, and she faced the floor.

 

Elsa realized she was right. Lea was definitely the reason she’d fallen. She took a breath and confessed, herself. “I felt something powerful too, when I saw you. As if… I felt autumn.” The pieces fell into place as she spoke them. _Autumn. That’s what I felt._

 

Lea looked up at her, eyes wide in disbelief. “I’m the.. Augur of Autumn.”

 

Somehow, the first thing on Elsa’s mind wasn’t skepticism, like her rationality was telling her to have.

 

“You’re, like me?”

 

Lea made a face that seemed like it wanted to smile but couldn’t quite figure out how. “Maybe. I’m not sure. I was raised as a powerful sorcerer, but my father only told me about being this ‘Augur of Autumn’ when I was sent to find you. But when I saw you, I just knew it was right.”

 

Elsa thought about what she said. _This girl is a… can do things like me?_ She thought on her own power. Her control over ice, over snow… _Over winter?_

 

“I’m… are you sure about me? That I’m this… augur? What does that even mean?”

 

Elsa was more nervous than she realized, but she needed to know what was happening to her. And Lea had more answers than she did.

 

Lea sighed and clutched something in her coat pocket. “My father said that, throughout history, there are sometimes born powerful beings, augurs, who have natural dominion over the four seasons. One over Spring, one over Summer, one over Autumn, and one over Winter. There’s a song he used to sing to me about it. I’ve always been very… adept at magic, and apparently this is why.”

 

Lea was looking at Elsa expectantly, as if to say ‘your turn’. Elsa understood the implication.

 

“I think I understand”, Elsa started. “For as long as I can remember, I was powerful. I used to play with my sister in the snow I could create” Elsa smiled at the memory, then a darkness came over her. “Until I hurt her.”

 

Expecting an awkward silence after her somewhat melodramatic sentence, Elsa was surprised at her response. “No, no, if you’re not comfortable talking about something, you don’t need to. The past is in the past. I’ve done things with my power I regret as well. Worse than yours, in all likelihood.” Lea was leaning forward, eyes traced with an empathetic concern. Just that small sign of goodwill calmed Elsa immensely.

 

And then something occurred to Elsa. “Can you, show me your power?” 

 

Lea looked surprised. Elsa didn’t know why, as asking for proof is something she should have done long ago by then, but she did. Lea cleared her throat. “Alright”

 

She stood up and walked over to a potted plant in the corner. “I can’t show you much, not in here, it’s unsafe.” She waved her hand over the fern, and it shriveled. The leaves browned and shrunk to limp ribbons hanging from the stem, and the stem crooked and bent. It was dying.

 

Elsa was horrified. “You… you have power over death?”

 

Lea looked up at her solemnly. “No, Autumn is the season of decay, harvest. Winter is the season of death.”

 


	9. Places of Interest

Lea couldn’t sleep. _Stupid. Why did I do that?_ The silken pillow wasn’t nearly as punishing as she’d hoped when she hit herself square in the face with it. The bed itself was a luxurious spread, with furs and quilts aplenty draped over the surface. It smelled faintly of mothballs, but Lea didn’t care. It was the most comfortable bed she’d ever laid in, despite only being in a guest room within the palace, and it was the kind of bed one could sleep through a war in.

 

Yet she couldn’t sleep through this quiet Arendellian night. Lea kept thinking back to the conference room, where she met Elsa. _Nothing like I imagined. Not at all._ Lea had expected a cold, demanding woman, a tyrant at worst, a corpse at best, not the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen in her life.

 

_She asked me to show her, I saw the plant, it made sense in my head._ Lea kept reliving the moments. _She asked me about death, I told her what I knew._ No matter how much she rationalized it, she couldn’t shake the clutching in her stomach. Lea saw the confusion in the Queen’s eyes when she told her about winter’s dominion over death. Her father sung the song at most every ceremony, and it was burned into her mind from a young age. It was just common folklore amongst the Bohema.

 

_Spring is the growth, the small become great_

_The little ones play and roots start to sprawl_

_Summer is life, the fiery deed_

_Passion burns throughout Gaia’s great hall_

_Autumn’s decay is the withering truth_

_For beauty to rise, the fading must fall_

_Winter is death, the slumbering end_

_From husk anew, the reborn shall crawl_

 

Lea sighed as she hugged her knees. _Maybe I should have sung the song, maybe that would have helped._ Elsa had been so open until Lea had said that winter was the season of death. _I apologized, I tried to comfort her, correct myself._ Lea laid back on the bed, exhausted. She hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in over three days, but between the ceaseless festering over her own actions, and the harsh chill which had crept over the palace, she’d find no rest that night.

 

Lea closed her eyes and saw Elsa’s lovely face change from curiosity to horror so quickly. _Stupid._ She couldn’t even remember much of what happened after that, just that they were offered to stay, and to speak again tomorrow. _Tomorrow._ Lea realized. _I can fix this tomorrow._ Her first impression may have been borderline abysmal, but Lea was determined to make it all better with Elsa. _Or at least not make it worse._

 

For the first time since she left the windy slopes en route to the frozen north, she had a purpose. Lea had told herself that what she was doing, the journey, the battles, that it mattered, but now that she met Elsa, she believed it.

 

Lea shivered as the air began to bite at her skin. Not wanting for cover, she slithered underneath the cozy quilts that littered the bed and curled up in one final attempt at slumber. Her sleep was light and her rest fitful, but in her erratic dreams she saw snow.

 

~~~

 

“This bacon is delicious, Trill, try some…”

 

Revan was eating like a starved wolf, apparently so consumed by his consumption to forget his mentor was a vegetarian. Trill himself was eating the potato… dish that was prepared. _I’ve seen almost none of this food._ Lea wasn’t hungry.

 

“You should eat, Leanora. We’ve been long without such bounty.”

 

To appease her elder, she took a few bites of some pastry or another. He looked not satisfied but didn’t push the matter any farther. _Thank you._ She looked across the table at the princess whose clothes she was wearing. Anna had offered her wardrobe to Lea, as she’d brought very few of her own, and even less appropriate for the climate, and Kirstoff and Kai offered what they could to her companions. They were universally misfitting, but until other arrangements could be made, it was as good an offer they were going to get.

 

Princess Anna was giggling with Kristoff, the both of them taking turns between whispering something apparently hilarious and scarfing down plates of food while snickering. It was cute in a gross way, Lea decided. Seeing the glint of Kristoff’s nearly white hair reminded her, however, of the gnawing worry over the empty head of the table. _She’s not here. She’s not here. Why isn’t she here?_

 

The servant, Kai, had called them to break fast with the Queen and Princess, yet only one of the two were present. Finally, after nearly half an hour of pretending to eat, Kai entered the room again. He turned to her and bowed his head as he spoke.

 

“My apologies, Princess Leanora, but Queen Elsa has regretfully asked me to inform our guests that she will not be able to attend breakfast, or see anyone for the rest of the day. She’s asked Princess Anna to entertain you, and as always, the staff is here to meet your requests.”

 

_No. What have I done?_

 

“Wait, what?”

 

Anna had obviously heard her new task, and had paused mid-mouthful to question it’s legitimacy.

 

“Thank you, Kai. And again, please don’t call me Princess, I’m not.”

 

Kai nodded with a fake-looking smile and left the room. Lea turned to Anna. Anna turned to her. Trill looked at Kristoff. Kristoff looked at Trill. Revan kept eating.

 

“Oh, well, okay. Um, what do you guys want to do today?”

 

Anna looked slightly uncomfortable, squirming in her lime colored dress. _She doesn’t trust us._ Lea looked to her friends and Trill shrugged. Revan was still preoccupied eating. With no suggestions, she remained silent. It wasn’t until Kristoff spoke that the silence was broken.

 

“How about I follow through on that promise? Let me show you guys the sights.”

 

Trill spoke for the group. “That sounds great, Kristoff. What do you say Leanora?” She nodded, unable to be too enthusiastic about being shut out by Elsa and being given Anna and Kristoff as a consolation. _I’ve messed it all up._ She found herself standing, going to her room, dressing for outside, and meeting everyone else back in the foyer, yet she couldn’t truly say she was willing herself to do it. Her hopes for reconciling with the Queen were evaporating in her hands, it seemed.

 

_Oh no it’s back._

 

Stood between Anna and Kristoff, who had both donned warmer clothes, a simple, magenta winter dress for Anna and Kristoff’s black snow gear that they’d met him in, was a diminutive pile of snowballs with eyes.

 

“Hi again!”

 

Like herself, Revan seemed thoroughly creeped out by the snowman, but Trill seemed more friendly.

 

“Hello little one. Coming along with us?”

 

“Yep! I love going places! I like it more when Elsa comes but she’s all… uhm anyway where are we going?”

 

_All what?_

 

Kristoff patted Olaf on the head. “Well, I don’t know. You all have seen the market, we could see some of the rest of town, though. How about it?”

 

Not really paying attention, Lea realized some time afterwards that they agreed to it, and they marched out of the door, the seven of them. A guard had tagged along to ensure the princess’ safety, according to him anyway. Kristoff disappeared into a backdoor for a few moments before returning around the other side, Sven in tow. 

 

“Can’t forget Sven, can I?”

 

Then Kristoff did something unexpected, he responded to himself in some silly voice. “You better not!”

 

_Oooookay._

 

The group chuckled, and Kristoff looked at them slightly oddly.

 

_Please say it’s a joke._

 

They crossed the fjord bridge, pausing only seconds to admire the glittering waves that decorated the surface of the ocean channel.

 

They wandered through the vibrant marketplace again, but walking with purpose beyond it, instead of idly shopping as in previous visits. Still, that didn’t stop both Revan and Kristoff from buying various treats from the stalls, nourishment for the coming day. Beyond the marketplace, the rest of the town was situated on a higher level than the low docksides. Climbing up a stone staircase decorated with statues of past Arendellian monarchs, Lea was slightly shocked at the mood change. Whereas the market was loud and celebratory, the rest of the town seemed quiet, comfortable. It seemed like the whole of the place was in a cozy shade. At a crossroads, Revan began to walk south, but was stopped by Kristoff’s hand on his chest.

 

“Let’s… stay away from that part of town.” Lea looked down the road, but saw nothing but a public square surrounded by some well-to-do townhomes. Not caring enough to inquire further, she just followed the rest of the group as they headed north, towards what looked like the old part of town.

 

Trill seemed to notice Lea’s mood. He ended his seemingly riveting conversation with Kristoff and stayed back to walk next to her. “What’s wrong Leanora?”

 

“Nothing of importance, don’t worry.” Lea feigned a smile. Trill, ever able to see through charades, gave her a look of understanding. Whether or not he truly understood, Lea didn’t know. 

 

Kristoff led the group to a stone fountain, masterfully crafted in the shape of a nameless lady setting free a flock of birds. The water spouted out of her mouth and hands, as well as in smaller cherubs that surrounded the focal statue in the pool. 

 

“This, is a bit lame, but I love this fountain. They say if you throw a coin in the water, and make a wish, it’ll come true. I know mine did.” He didn’t clarify any further, but squeezed Anna’s hand in his.

 

The enormous fountain towered over Kristoff, who was by no means a short man, and the walls of the pool were up to Lea’s chest. She was impressed by it’s scope if nothing else. Trill produced three coins, and offered one to both her and Revan. Revan accepted and seconds later the coin was in the pool, but Lea declined and took a coin of her own.

 

She heard Kristoff mentioning something about how the fountain was fed by the water from some waterfall or another, but she was instead focusing on the small metal circle in her hands.

 

_I wish… that Elsa won’t give up on me. I want another chance._

 

With a flick of a wrist and a labored exhale, the coin swirled from her hand into the air and into the water with a plink.

 

They continued their touristy visit throughout old Arendelle, stopping at various places of interest, until stopping to rest and drink at a tavern.

 

“This isn’t just a tavern”, Kristoff started, “this is the oldest tavern in the world! Or something. It’s really old.”

 

With the exception of Sven, the group entered the nearly empty building and at an empty table. A bartender shouted over to them, and Kristoff yelled back for a round of mead. Soon enough the mugs were in front of them, except for Olaf and the mustachioed guard, and they were relaxing in the afternoon light streaming through the windows.

 

Olaf, despite being almost the only one not drinking, spoke the loudest.

 

“So, where in Arendelle are you guys from? Oooh! Or are you from the mountains?!”

 

Trill laughed. “We’re not from Arendelle Olaf, we’re from far to the south of here.”

 

Olaf’s eyes were saucers. “There are other places besides Arendelle? Where? What are they like?” Anna and Kristoff were the ones laughing now, as Trill struggled to explain the concept of a foreign country. Lea, however, was not as amused by the proceedings. She looked out the window into the cobbled streets and her mind kept wandering back to the enigma that seemed to have completely absorbed her thoughts.

 

_I wonder what Elsa’s doing right now._

 

Kristoff broke out the goodies he bought at the market and started divvying them up amongst the group. Breads, fruits, and even a few candies were laid out on the table for them to snack on, and Kristoff took a bundle of carrots outside, presumably to share with Sven. As he disappeared through the door, Trill turned to Anna.

 

“You really like that boy, don’t you, my Princess?”

 

Lea was surprised out how forward Trill was being. Normally he’s much more reserved about such private details.

 

Anna immediately blushed crimson, and she wasn’t completely calm to begin with. Kristoff may have been comfortable with the Bohema visitors, but Anna still knew them little. _We show up, I faint in front of the queen, request a private meeting, and then get a room. I’d be suspicious too._  

 

“Ha, yeah. He’s really great. How do you know him again…. Trell?”

 

“Trill”, he corrected with a smile, “and we met on the road, en route here. He helped us out in a trouble spot, and we got along swimmingly afterwards.” Trill took a drink from the, now nearly empty, mug, and a bite of apple. “You needn’t be so shy around us, dear. We’re friends.”

 

Anna smiled weakly. “Thanks, and sorry if I act shy, or am shy, or act like it looks like I’m shy, it’s just… I’m a bit wary of strangers nowadays. I’d rather not go into why.” She sounded nervous, yet the sigh of relief after the sentence did make it seem like she had opened up a tad. _Trill is good at this._

 

When Kristoff returned, Revan asked him, “So where next, tour guide?”

 

“Well, depends, there was one place I wanted to show you, though I’m not sure you’d be interested. It’s a bit on the archaic side.” Kristoff rubbed the back of his head.

 

“I’d love to see it, Kristoff. I’m a sap for old things, like myself.”  
  
As there were no objections other than some muted grumblings from Revan, which were promptly ignored, Kristoff led them out of the tavern and into the streets. They didn’t stay there long however, as Kristoff and Sven soon turned off of the streets and into a beaten-down footpath. The path led into a dense forest where the trees curled overhead, and the only light was small beams of indirect sun shining through the foliage. Lea was much more in her element in this environment.

 

“Uh, Kristoff? Where are we going?”, Revan asked.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Anna hugged Kristoff’s arm and giggled knowlingly. The tunnel-like grove path soon led them twisting upwards through the forested cliffside, to a what appeared at first to be a small building. In truth it was a stone doorway in the side of a hill, and Kristoff, after a reassuring comment, stepped inside. Anna followed close behind, and Lea reluctantly followed suit.

 

With a scratch and a flicker, Kristoff lit a match and looked around the dim alcove.

 

“Ah.”

 

He reached over and threw the match in a small cauldron, which immediately burst aflame. The room was drenched in the warm yellow light of the oil, and Lea took in her surroundings.

 

Moss covered most of the stone interior, but even then, it was easy to tell what the place was. There were benches of crudely hewn rock around the edges, with the indents of bodies somehow imprinted on them. It was plain to see they were, at least once, heavily and regularly used. The back of the small room had carved out shelves, with small grey tokens of some figures, with features were faded and broken, but they were idols. The shelves were ornate and stuffed with what appeared to be the remnants of offerings. All along the walls were paintings and etchings of ancient and epic scenes. 

 

“Wow”

 

Lea was truly fascinated by the shrine. But more than that, she felt power in it. _There is old magic here._ Trill clearly felt the same, as he was running his hands along the walls awestruck. Kristoff sat with Anna in his lap, breathing the cool, green air of the place, eyes closed.

 

“This place is a temple, an old one. It was once used all the time by Arendellians, but not many worship the old gods anymore”, Kristoff related with a sigh. “I think I’m the only one who still comes here. I wish I knew what those runes said.”

 

Trill turned around with startling speed. “You don’t know?”

 

Kristoff looked almost hurt. “I can barely read the common tongue. Old Norse runes are beyond me.” Anna patted him on the head as if he needed consoling.

 

“The sky burns with the passion of the true. The wielders of the starry sky give birth to stone. The united dawn heralds collapse.” Trill looked over the largest sets of runes again, double checking his work.

 

Lea was thoroughly impressed. “How can you read those?”

 

Trill cryptically answered, “There is but one language in which truth is spoken, Leanora.”

 

Kristoff was intrigued as well. “Wow, are you sure? I’ll need to tell Grand Pabbie.”

 

_Who?_

 

Olaf was jumping up the sides of the walls, trying to touch the colorful hand paintings.

 

“Look, it’s me!”

 

Sure enough, there on the wall was a rough drawing of some sort of pale snowman. _Snow monster more like it._ It was comparatively huge to the small black human figures next to it, and was deformed and grotesque, but there was no doubting what it was.

 

The group spent the next hour or so pondering the mysteries of the temple, postulating wild theories and laughing and their extravagance. Lea’s imagination had been captured. Even as the sun began to set, and Anna and Kristoff left the temple for the path home, and everyone else followed, Lea remained behind. 

 

She thought about many things under the mossy overhang, but mostly Elsa. She was interrupted however, when she felt Trill hand, yet again, on her shoulder.

 

“Leanora, what’s wrong?”

 

She considered blowing him off yet again, but thought better of it. _He’s been my closest friend this whole journey. I can trust him._

 

Lea turned around to make sure that the others weren’t within earshot, but he noticed first. “Don’t worry child, they’re down a ways. It’s just us.” His kindly face showed wrinkles within wrinkles in the strange light of the lantern, which she’d never seen before. _He looks so old here._

 

With a breath, she began. “I’m afraid I scared Elsa off. She asked to see my power, so I showed her a safe example, I withered a plant, but…”

 

His finger was over his lips. “Shhhh, shhh Leanora. I don’t need the details, that’s for you. But don’t you worry. Better than you, I know these royal types-”

 

“Don’t talk about her like that.”

 

For the first time in possibly forever, he looked taken aback by something Lea said. He seemed to think on it for a split second, but quickly recovered. “Very well, but it’s true. If she wanted you gone, she would have sent us away already. Us still being guests of the castle means one thing.”

 

Lea looked at him.

 

“She still wants to see you.”

 

For the first time in many days, Lea smiled.


	10. Populace

The coffee was bitter, just as Elsa liked it. Bitter, hot, and darker than the smoldering ashes that fell into the fireplace as she watched the flames slowly consume the pine logs, bark crackling atop. _Odd that I like to watch fire so much._ She took another gulp of coffee. If she was dreary before, she certainly wasn’t now. _How did I survive mornings without this?_

 

Anna was still blind to the glories of the coffee bean, as Elsa liked to put it. Normally, at this hour, Anna would be sipping her tea while telling Elsa everything she did the day before and what she was planning on doing that day, even though Elsa’d already heard it from her already. Anna loved to talk, there was no denying that, and Elsa loved to listen. Elsa would comment on her often grandiose daily plans, while letting the caffeine work its magic on her sleepy morning head. The mornings were Elsa’s favorite way to spend time with her sister, usually.

 

But today the queen drank alone. Gerda had lit a fire for her, a needless precaution against the increasing chilly morns of Arendelle. Elsa hardly noticed the dropping temperatures of autumn, but she appreciated the fire for a solemn company if nothing else.

 

Anna, Elsa knew, would be down in the dining hall, nervously sitting with Kristoff and attempting to entertain the guests. The two foreign rangers, and _her._ Anna had told Elsa all about their excursion the day prior, the tour given by an enthusiastic Kristoff to various places of interest in Arendelle. Elsa felt bad about leaving them for Anna to handle. _I needed a day. Just one day._

 

Elsa had been thinking about the visitors. The old man, the young man, and Lea. Images of the withering fern crept into her mind. She heard the words the woman spoke. _The season of death._ She’d said them with such certainty, such conviction, that even after she’d doubled back Elsa was frightened. Elsa took a sip out of her coffee to find it had chilled. 

 

She had wanted to turn them out, revoke any hospitality offered and have them out of her mind. But she’d had an almost morbid curiosity. _Someone, someone who claims to be like me seeks me out._ The prospect was too fantastical for her to simply reject. But even beyond this, there was something about the sorceress that made Elsa want to keep her within arm’s reach. _There’s more to her than I know._

 

This uncertainty is precisely, however, what made her so reluctant to reach out. Anna’s words rung in her ears, yet again.

 

“I don’t trust them Elsa. There’s something… off about them.”

 

_I can’t disagree._

 

Kristoff, Elsa was told, held no such reservations, and in fact had become fast friends with the old one. Elsa hardly used him as a gauge of trustworthiness, but it was worth considering.

 

Still, she had promised to breakfast with them today, and here she sat in her quarters alone, while they were most certainly finishing their morning meal. _Why can’t I do it?_

 

Elsa thought about the repercussions of her actions. _They’ll think me rude. Shunting them aside._ A thought occurred to her. _Maybe they’ll be offended and leave!_ _Problem solved._ Elsa took a sip of her now iced coffee. She wasn’t smiling. _Why aren’t I smiling?_  

 

Elsa thought for a minute, then laboriously exhaled, bracing for the self-confession. _I don’t want them gone._  

 

* * *

 

 

The mantlet was tight around her throat, and the gown was too heavy.

 

“...Queen Elsa, Protector of Arendelle, Lady of the North.”

 

_Finally._  

 

Through the doors she came, in the colors of Arendelle dressed, and with the pace of a monarch. Her face a practiced stone carving that was a perfect mixture of aloof and shrewd. Her platinum hair was bunned tightly, not a hair out of place, Gerda had helped her make sure of that. She was the image of Arendelle royalty, excepting the noticeably absent tiara. 

 

Elsa called the session to order and promptly sat on her throne. The room was quite full, as it often was on these days, because the people of Arendelle loved nothing more than to voice their complaints to the Queen herself. In addition, since her household guard had insisted that she cut these meetings from twice to only once per week for security, there was nearly twice the usual amount of bodies stuffed into the room.

 

The first one to step up to the steps of the throne was some merchant lord, rich and influential but not enough so to be amongst the emissaries and diplomats that receive their own time. _Lucky him, I pay much more attention on these days._ Elsa knew that she should be giving her full consciousness to all matter put before her, but she also noticed a significantly higher percentage of hot air in those meetings. The merchant likely would have felt more at home amongst the dignitaries, as he was spending far too long introducing himself and explaining why he was important. _You’ll make a noble yet._ The queen took the time to survey the room. Anna wouldn’t be there, as she was with Kristoff entertaining the guests. Elsa missed her already. But as she scanned, she saw the usual faces of the older Arendellians that never missed a time to see the queen, a gaggle of school children, probably on a class outing, various angry looking civilians, and… her.

 

Lea, and only Lea, was sat in the front pew, center-side. Almost directly in front of her. _How did she get that seat? How did I not notice her?_ She was dressed in one of Anna’s formal dresses, a muted green without any of the usual garnish that made it fancy enough to wear to court. She looked a proper commoner, especially since the dress fit so poorly. She looked comfortable, and calmly watching her. Elsa realized they were making extended eye contact. She looked away a bit too quickly, and was startled to find the merchant looking expectantly at her.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’m… thinking about it. If you would, please run the crux of the issue by me again, it’s an interesting one.”

 

The man looked like he could end himself. “Your majesty, I was asking if the royal family was in need of mercenary services. I’ve recently become affiliated with a group called the Thirteenth Company, who offers services not only in mercenary work, but in intelligence gathering and-”

 

Elsa had heard enough. “Thank you, but no. Arendelle has no interest in such ventures at this time.”

 

“Very well”, the man huffed as he walked away. She had no sympathy for the man. _Soldier peddling will not be indulged in my court._ As several people jostled for the next opportunity to address the queen, Elsa looked to Lea again. She was in the same position, still looking intently at her, but with a sly smile now. 

 

The next man who shoved his way to the front was a farmer, or at least Elsa assumed from the rural attire.

 

“Y’majesty, the harvest continues to disappoint. Me’n my fellows are worried that there won’t be enough food to satisfy the need for all of Ar’ndelle. We’ll keep workin’, but it’s a scary thought.”

 

He looked the queen defiantly in the eyes. He didn’t say what he wanted to, but his pupils implied louder than his throat ever could. _My winter. You don’t have to remind me._  

 

“I know that certain… events have made yours and other farmer’s work difficult these past weeks, and we all know that agriculture is the backbone of Arendelle. Please, speak to our treasurer and we will make sure that you are well equipped for the rest of the harvest. And if need be, we will import food to meet demand.”

 

The man nodded a thank you, but Elsa doubted it was sincere. _I’ve ruined a harvest and possibly starved Arendelle._ Small crystals of ice formed under her palms, resting on the throne’s arms. She pulled her hands away when she realized what she was doing. Elsa’s little gasp caught the attention of Lea, who suddenly looked concerned. The queen, however, smoothed her dress and pretended nothing had happened, even as rivulets of melting ice dripped from the gilded throne.

 

The day dragged on with complaint after complaint, petition after petition, request after request. _My poor scribe._ The bespectacled man who sat just feet from Elsa had been writing ever word spoken, and she could only imagine the immense pain his hands must be in. _I sign things for a few hours and my hand feels like it’s going to come off._

 

There was nothing really of note, trivial matters to Elsa. She did her best to look engaged whenever one of her subjects would rant about whatever minor violation his neighbor was committing and how it was the worst thing to ever happen to the small kingdom’s capital. Elsa would do her best to settle what she could, and offer what she could to ease the tensions of her people. _Gods know I need that._

 

Lea continued to watch, seemingly rapt, the court affairs. It looked like the foreign girl was genuinely fascinated by even the most mundane of issues brought forth, though Elsa was not unaware that it was her that Lea was looking at most. _She wants something from me._

 

More vandalism had happened in the towns, Elsa knew. Her guards were bringing back new examples of dissent almost every day, though since the riot on the gates, none had dared assemble publicly. Even in these meetings she was reminded by the populace that her rule was not by a universal writ of the people.

 

A shopkeep had hobbled forward as the day was winding to a close, brittle grey hair falling down to her waist. “Your majesty, vandals attacked my store window and destroyed a portrait of your late father and yourself that were hanging there. I lost so much stock in the attack. I don’t know if I can recover from this.”

 

A tear rolled down the wrinkled cheek of the woman, and it didn’t take long for Elsa to authorize a large transfer of funds from the Crown of Arendelle, (which had become a very ironic name for the personal bank of the royalty), to Frithunn’s General Goods Store. 

 

It wasn’t until the dying sun washed the room in a warm red glow that she finally decided the conference could end. Not everyone had their chance to speak, but Elsa would not have it extending into the night, the only rest she’d had all day was a short break for lunch. _Mmmm, lutefisk._

 

After her short closing ritual, and Kai’s official farewell of royalty, Elsa was almost running to change out of her stuffy clothes. She pushed the door open, and heard it swing behind her. But then she noticed, or rather, didn’t notice something. Elsa expected the door to make that familiar click as it closed on the hinges. It didn’t though, and Elsa took several seconds before turning around.

 

Somehow she wasn’t surprised to see Lea standing there. She was more surprised to see her at least attempt a curtsy. _Etiquette. That’s a new trick._

 

“Queen Elsa.”

 

“Leanora.”

 

The tension was thick enough to choke on.

 

“I’d like to apologize for what happened that day, again.” She drew breath. “And to hopefully talk to you again. It’s not urgent, but I feel I need to.”

 

_Decision time._

 

Elsa stood there looking at the princess of wanderers. She wasn’t wearing the sly smile from earlier, but rather a stoic not-quite-frown, one that exemplified the weight she put on this discussion. The amber jewels that were her eyes told a story of self-doubt, and Elsa took the time to explore the pools of emotion before snapping back to reality.

 

“Not, not at this moment. I’m sorry, I can’t do it.”

 

Lea’s face fell. Her mouth drooped into a frown, her eyes weakened and swiveled to stare at the carpet, and finally her neck let gravity take it’s toll. _Oh._ Elsa was not expecting such a reaction, and not knowing what to do, she turned and started walking away. _Say something. Say something._

 

Elsa stopped walking, and turned around just enough to look at the crestfallen Lea that had started shuffling away in Anna’s ill-fitting shoes.

 

“You’ll... You’re not going to leave, are you?”

 

Lea stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Elsa. She shook her head almost violently.

 

“Good.”

 

_Good?_

 

_…_

 

_Good._

 


	11. Rogue

Lea strapped her cloak on, tied around her neck. It was a rich green, woolen thing, with small yellow patterns around the edges that resembled the Arendelle royal crest. It was the only thing she’d purchased for herself that wasn’t food while in Arendelle, and it’s proven it’s usefulness. It also proved useful in regards to blending in with the locals. 

 

Elsa had yet again failed to show up for breakfast, and after a brief attempt to see her, which was handily shut down by Gerda, she reasoned that there would be little use in trying to force the issue today. Lea didn’t feel too disappointed, however, because she knew that Elsa wasn’t done with her. _She said ‘good’. She’s happy I’m not leaving._

 

Trill had told her that it was probably a case of the queen not knowing how to move forward, and that she’d come around in her own time. _I’ll wait all year for her._ Lea was well aware that her attitude towards the queen was starting to bleed into a range beyond mere fascination, and everything that implied. _I’ll have to keep that in check._ But regardless of how Lea felt about her, the most important thing on her mind was establishing the connection as augurs. Her own power was getting stronger, she knew, as the autumn equinox approached. 

 

Today though, Elsa would be continuing her silent boycott of Lea’s company, and she the visitor knew better than to try and break it. _I’m so close, yet so far. She’s a two minute walk away, yet also a world beyond me._ As she pulled on her boots, she instead moved her mind to plan out her day. Lea would be alone, for once, and she was going to spend her alone time getting to know Arendelle. Kristoff had shown her the points of interest that the foreigners flock to see, and the palace was becoming quite familiar to her as well. Alone she could know the crevices and crannies that a group can pass over unseen. _The rogue may be fragile, but infinitely more wary._

 

The guards were coming to learn Lea’s face, and by the way they looked at her, the queen must have mentioned her in some way, for better or for worse. Regardless, she appeared to have free roam of the castle, except for certain areas such as the Queen’s quarters. The vaulted halls with every painting and suit of hollow armor were hers to explore, and explore she did. After the prolonged town hall meeting from the day before, and the mixed messages interaction with Elsa, Lea had spent the rest of the night getting a feel for the palace.

 

The gates were open, again only literally. Armed uniforms served a much more lively barrier than that of oak and pine. Lea passed on a casual greeting which garnered no response from the living walls, and crossed the fjord’s bridge not hurriedly but with purpose. The shimmer on the water was a vibrant cinnabar, the sun still low in the morning fog. Points of white still punctured the sky, particularly on the darker horizon where it was still very much night. Arendelle wakes up early though. Early enough that Lea had had to reserve her seat directly in front of the queen well before dawn had broken. _It was worth it._

 

The comfortable buzz of the northern bazaar was enough to cover Lea’s footsteps. _Ideal._ Lea wasn’t planning on having to evade anyone, but knowing she could was always a comfort to her, and there was the possibility she might stumble across Revan or Kristoff. After a quick stop at a bakery for a danish, Lea wandered the stands and counters, until one seller in particular caught her ear.

 

“Genuine wards and charms from lands that have seen such might firsthand! Boheman tokens and charms from the Hedatenland! Healing stones from the priestesses of Corona and more!”

 

_Another hack selling wooden toys and passing them off as magic. I’m interested anyway._

 

As if driven by a masochistic desire to see her own and other cultures mocked, Lea drifted towards the voice. The source was a tall, lanky individual, midnight black hair slicked back flat on his scalp, with his pointy goatee and thin mustache looking almost as greasy. Far smellier than the oil that he seemed to bathe in, however, was the choking aromas of various waxes, incense, and candles that were littering his occultish stall. Beads of painted wood with totems poorly carved into the likeness of animals hung from the plan brown tarp serving as a roof, and on the tables surrounding him were mountains of items that could only be realistically called ‘junk’. As she brushed her hand through the stock, however, she did realize that many of the pieces were, if not good quality, at least quite old looking.

 

“Ah, welcome my girl! I see the power of my product has lured you here, well worry not, I can serve your every need when it comes to warding off the dark forces that consume Arendelle.”

 

Lea looked at the man suspiciously. He took that as a cue to continue. “Are you not aware of the magic that perverts this fine nation? The fae encroach on human land, worshippers of false gods debase our churches, and the queen herself summons unholy storms that grip Arendelle in terror. I am like you, a foreigner in these lands, yet I came to help cleanse and protect it’s people as a champion of man!”

 

His outlandish accent peaked as he finished his obviously prepared speech in grandeur with on foot on the counter triumphantly. Lea would be worried or offended, but she couldn’t truly take the man seriously. So with a smirk, she opted to tease him.

 

“So, you’ll be offering these protections out for free then? To protect man?”

 

He awkwardly pulled his foot down and adjusted his suit, which was far too formal for running a side-shunted market booth. “I’m sorry, my dear, but I have to eat. I am selling my wares for criminally low prices however, because the safety of this hallowed land is important to me, and I’m willing to accept such an egregious loss of profit to see it so.”

 

Lea was almost laughing at how impressively the man had practiced his spiels. As a goodbye, she pulled out her own token, the small wooden wolf, from her pocket and gave it a wave. The merchant clearly did not understand the implications, and watched in confusion as the strange foreign girl who asked more questions than spent money walked away.

 

Despite her smug attitude towards him, Lea did end up dwelling on his words. _Fae encroach on human lands… that’s a scary thought._ She tried not to think about what he had said about Elsa, and instead focused on exploring. On the edge of the lowlands, where the rest of the city lay upwards, she found a vandalized storefront, glass display window shattered and the interior ruined. There were portly men in matching caps cleaning up rubble, and Lea soon recognized it, even without looking at the once-hanging sign lying on the cobbled road. _Frithunn’s._ This was the place Elsa had given money to. Lea smiled as she looked again at the storefront, for she saw there a new portrait of Queen Elsa, displayed with pride. 

 

As Lea trekked up the stone stairs, she wondered what her fellows would be doing. _Revan’s probably just waking up, and will spend the rest of the day wandering between the market and the kitchens._ Lea didn’t know the ranger too well, but she he loved to eat almost as much as he loved to hunt. And his favorite things were when the two went together. Trill was harder to pinpoint. _He’s either appreciating something very old, or hanging out with Kristoff._ It surprised Lea just how well Kristoff and Trill got along, ever since their first interaction in that snowy inn of the mountains. _I wonder if Anna’s jealous._

 

With that thought bouncing in her mind, she smiled again as she slipped up the stairs in silence. As she came to the intersection of brick pathways that Kristoff had led them to before, she took a brisk and confident turn to the south. _Let’s see what he was hiding._ The road didn’t seem any more sinister than the rest of town, the buildings slightly taller, the outside slightly busier, but in the bright morning light, it seemed as benign as the rest of Arendelle. 

 

The road opened up into a public square, some trees and other greeneries decorating the center and plenty of benches around. One brick wall seemed blackened along the bottom, but beyond that there seemed nothing out of the ordinary. A man with a lute was playing the corner, singing some song to a small group of noble-looking men. Upon closer listening, Lea’s grin vanished. 

 

“And the icy witch’s evil power did turn the wind to glass,

“But just wait until the people stand up and k-”

 

Just then a whistle came from an alleyway, and the bard hushed and began fiddling some wordless tune. The crowd naturally dissipated, not phased in the least. Lea turned towards the source of the whistling, to see a young boy, no more than eleven years old, standing against the mouth of the alley with a tweed cap. Seconds later, a pair of palace-dressed officers come strutting out from it. 

 

_A lookout._

 

_Surprising to nobody, songs mocking the queen are frowned upon by the royalty,_ Lea figured. As she walked by the lutist, she waved a hand. Moments later, she heard behind her a creaking of rotting wood and a cursing bard, and no more plucking of strings.

 

_I guess there are those that really hate Elsa._

 

Feeling slightly sick, Lea couldn’t stand the asphyxiating loom of the brick and clay that surrounded her. She moved back towards the docks, despite it only being around noontime she was done with the city. _I remember why I like the camps._

 

As she walked down the stairs that would take her back to the palace, where maybe she could once again petition the queen for audience even against her previous decision not to, she tripped. She fell down the final few steps of granite, hitting her head on the rock ground, and lost vision for a few moments, laying there dazed. 

 

Coming to, she noticed something. Next to the staircase, beyond where she’d been, there was a second path. It was only spottily cobbled, and led upwards, alongside the walled raised city of Arendelle, and seemed to branch out into the forested mountain side. 

 

_Might as well._

 

Lea started up the path, following it for several minutes before coming to a forest.Undeterred, she followed the increasingly thin route into the trees, vines and bushes impinging on it. The sun shining through the breaks in the leaves and branches above created glints of what could almost be starlight. Lea’s heart raced as she ran.

 

After many more minutes of pushing through the underbrush, she emerged.

 

Lea stood in awe.

 


	12. Dawn

Some dreams aren’t meant to be understood. Raw currents of emotion and memory can flood the brain whilst asleep, having no reason or pattern to the dancing. Elsa was dreaming such a dream, pale fractals twirling within the dense, grey fog that surrounded her. The wind she wrought could not dissolve it, the bitterest cold did not seem to even touch it. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, sprites in the gusts, only just recognizable to the dreaming queen. A flare in the fog drew her attention, a point of yellow light in the darkness she didn’t know had consumed her, sounds much louder than existed soon assaulted her ears, a scratch, a slam, and a breath.

 

Elsa’s eyes slowly but purposefully opened, to find not the warm darkness that had been present when she finally managed to fall asleep earlier in the evening, but a lantern glowing in the air. As seconds passed, her dreary eyes accepted the offensive light, and grew accustomed enough to look around in her bedchamber.

“Good morning, Elsa.”

 

The light was being held by a fur-gloved hand. Elsa knew who the hand was connected to before she even bothered to look at her face, but still could not believe it.

 

“Lea? What… why are you here? How are you here?”

 

Elsa’s voice was soft and tired, but in the morbid silence of the Queen’s chambers, there could be no mishearing. Lea’s eyes flickered, she looked like she momentarily asked herself the same questions, but then returned to defiantly looking at Elsa in her nightgown.

 

“Get dressed, and follow me. Please.”

 

Elsa could not believe what she was hearing. _She wakes me up in the middle of the night, after I ignore her for days, and she demands I follow her somewhere? I’ll call the guards, I’ll call Anna, I’ll tell her to get out._

 

Elsa couldn’t, however. She stayed, half-laying, in her bed, transfixed on the dim image of the southern girl’s face. Her fallow skin ghostly in the strange glow of her lantern, eyes glistering.

 

“Elsa please, trust me.”

 

_She’s crazy. She broke into my room._

 

_Why aren’t I doing anything about it?_

 

Elsa, allowing the sleepy swirls to fade from her eyes, did the opposite of what her inner voice of reason wanted her to. She turned, putting both feet on the floor, and stood up facing to Lea. She was already dressed, wearing a deep red winter dress of some kind and a gold-patterned cloak of green. _Not exactly matching._ Elsa almost slapped herself for worrying about the fashion choices of the sorceress that was trying to whisk her away in the dark of night.

 

“You’ll come?”

 

Her thin lips barely moved, her voice only a whisper. Her confidence was bleeding from the moment she had walked in, Elsa realized. 

 

Looking into her eyes, Elsa shut out the screaming of her common sense, drowned out by the rain she could only hear in Lea’s eyes. With a nod, Lea’s face lit up brighter than the lamp in her hand.

 

“Hurry then, get dressed!”

 

She didn’t have the gleeful excitement in her voice that Elsa was used to from Anna. In it’s place was a calm enthusiasm, as if they were late for something special. _Maybe we are._ Lea looked away as Elsa quickly put on a more suitable outfit, and shushed any questions about just where they were going.

 

When Elsa was ready, dressed in a practical dark corduroy, Lea opened the door and the two young women emerged into the dark hallways of the upper palace. Lea slyly surveyed the hall, before seemingly realizing that she no longer had to sneak around with the Queen aside her.

 

From the quick peeks out of the slender windows that lined the corridors, Elsa estimated it to be about an hour before dawn, the moon low in the sky but no sign of the sun yet. The courtyard’s dew coated greens a verdant tinsel, the queen made only a passing note of her surroundings, still in a morning haze and focused on the back of her impromptu guide.

 

Elsa paused just before crossing the threshold of the castle’s walls. 

 

“Wait, the guards”

 

Lea seemed genuinely perplexed as she turned to face Elsa.

 

“You’re the queen, Elsa.”

 

Almost embarrassed, she nodded and continued on. _When did she start calling me just ‘Elsa’? She can’t call me…_ but before the thought could even be finished, Elsa felt her hand grabbed by an apparently impatient Lea. At a forcefully accelerated pace, Elsa only just got a chance to peek back at the gate. Elsa’s fear was doubly unfounded, as the brave men who stood ever vigilant there were sleeping.

 

The Queen continued following, and occasionally being towed by, Lea across the bridge and through the docks. Lea stopped to put her hood up, and with a glance at Elsa, suggested she do the same. Seeing the wisdom in not being recognized as the monarch being pulled through the lowlands by some commoner, she did, dimming the luminous hair atop her head. They were just two anonymous cloaks running through the mist. Across the boards and towards the outer city, Lea was leading her towards the decorated stone stairs.

 

_We’re going into town. This could be bad._ Images of the burning effigy, the painted threats on the bricks flashed in her mind. _“Death to the Witch Queen”_ She shuddered.

 

But then, as Elsa was about to turn to climb the steps, Lea didn’t slow her pace, just kept jaunting forward past it. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, but also now had no idea where they were going. Several yards past the stairs however, Lea stopped at a steep, overgrown path leading up into the mountain.

She turned to look at Elsa, almost expectantly. Elsa looked back at her in the moody pre-dawn light with the same look of expectation.

 

“It’s… it’s up here”, she explained nervously. There might have been a shadow of a smile on her face, but Elsa couldn’t quite make it out. Elsa, to the chagrin of her sense, trusted Lea to… she wasn’t sure what she trusted Lea to do, but she did. _Why?_

 

“Lead on.”

 

With the royal decree, Lea again took Elsa’s hand, softer now, and she looked her in the eyes as she did. For a moment, Elsa felt nothing but the hand in hers, but was jerked back into reality as she was jerked up the ledge.

 

The two of them hiked up the trail, Lea leading the blaze and pushing away the obtruding vegetation on the path with a swish of her free hand. Elsa noticed this little magic and watched with interest each time a bush wilted to make way for the pair. The path soon stopped being recognizable, and only a vague pattern of beaten-down undergrowth told Elsa that she wasn’t being randomly pulled around. Broken flowers and grass blades, snapped twigs and dead cedar brush had taken the role of cobblestone and brick, trees had long overtaken the air above them, and were it not for the light of the moon peeking through, they’d be in total darkness.

 

This kept up for much longer than Elsa had anticipated. Out of breath and unused to such activity so early, more than once she wanted to stop Lea and ask her where they were, and to where they were destined, but there was no stopping the fierce determination that Elsa saw in her movements and her face. Elsa found it almost endearing.

 

Suddenly, at the base of a small cliff, air already thin to breathe, Lea halted. Kneeling on the ground next to the vertical rock, she held out her hands.

 

“Here, I’ll help you up.”

 

With a mumbled thanks, Elsa’s mud-caked left boot found it’s way into Lea’s palms, and she was given a boost to pull herself up onto the boulder that she’d been brought to. Elsa turned around to offer a hand to Lea, but she was already shifting her body atop the rock as well. Looking around, Elsa couldn’t make out anything beyond the bramble that was suffocating her and Lea on top of the great boulder. Picking the twigs out of her hair, Elsa noticed that Lea was looking at her in uneasy anticipation. The light was still inadequate, but she could see the shaman’s daughter’s lips tugging at the ends, wanting to smile but unwilling to commit, her eyes squinted but bright.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Having said the same words in the past, Elsa knew she wasn’t. Lea’s eyes locked onto the Queen, amber jewels mesmerizing her, taunting her with the promise of adventure. She nodded.

 

Lea’s chest expanded with a strong gulp of air, and she took a small wooden figurine out of her pocket, kissed it, then put it back into the cloth fold from which it came. Her hands flew out to her side, and the claustrophobic cage of wood that had previously been crushing them vanished as the remnants fell around them, flakes of dead matter blowing in the cool breeze. The sky, suddenly upon them, seemed close enough to scrape with a fingernail. A light was creeping up from the west, painting the sky a deep blue, with tiny splotches of white still dotting the canvas. The great silver beacon above them was unwilling to relinquish it’s domain to the sun, at least for the moment, and still lit the forest below in it’s pale radiance.

 

Elsa stopped gaping at the sky, and turned to the earth. She realized she was on precipice of a smaller mount, the boulder placed perfectly on the summit above the canopy. She looked to see Arendelle, but it was obstructed by a hill, leaving Elsa and Lea alone in the valley, and to them, in the world. The scope stretched for as far as the eye could see perpendicular to the just-visible coast, with a billowing sailcloth of densely forested mountains on their every side. Elsa had never seen the wilds of Arendelle like this before.

 

Lea was looking at her, and must have been for some time. When Elsa finally noticed, she took it as a cue to continue.

 

With a dramatic sweep, both hands gliding alongside her, Elsa felt a cool wave rush past her. Beyond her, the trees of the dell were feeling the command, and obeying. Green vanished in seconds as bursts of yellow, scarlet, orange, crimson took the scene as their own. The whole of the valley became a living, amorphic display of autumn’s warmest hues. Elsa could not believe her eyes as the very land seemed to dance. The foothills around them began to sway, as if they too were touched by the colors that suddenly held no debt to reality. 

 

The boulder they stood on rocked, as the mount it was summited on coursed and pulsed with power. Elsa managed to tear her gaze away from the surreality of the world created for her to look at it’s artist. Leanora was stood firm, moss beginning to blanket her feet, moving deliberately and gracefully. Her every flail and thrust heralded a corresponding brushstroke on the painting before her. 

 

“This is amazing”, Elsa declared, loudly, though it might as well have been a whisper. The artistry was as beautiful as any pastel, but it was much louder. The sweeping rustle of thousands of boughs slamming into the next, the deafening rumble of the earth shifting to Lea’s wordless edicts. All along, the vibrancy of the forest which lay atop the turbid land continued to churn like a crushing tide, but in color instead of water.

 

Elsa felt a familiar hand wrap around hers, and immediately had to steady herself as to not fall off her perch. The instant Lea’s hand met her own, the surging land crescendoed, the trees seemed to light on their own, and the sun peeked it’s golden head over the horizon. The peaks around them began to waver and lurch, never to unsettle to the point of catastrophe, but to swing with the pulsating rhythm of change that emanated out of Lea.

 

Her warm hand gripping Elsa’s was not a one-sided effect, however. Elsa, feeling whelmed by the power of her compatriot, and herself, let the wind around her burst with her own intensity. The wicked gusts that picked up spiraled around her, freezing and strong, ever increasing in speed and radius until the entire valley was whipping not only in Lea’s might but in Elsa’s as well. Leaves, still unbound to any single shade, flickered as they flew in the queen’s wind. The world seemed to, for that moment, revolve around the space between their interlocked fingers.

 

The sun had fully risen by then. The stars fading into the azure mesh, the moon relegating it’s seat to the heir of day, the experience that Lea had created had climaxed with one great collective heave from the world around them, followed by an exhale.

 

Lea collapsed onto the flat top of the boulder, releasing Elsa’s hand, and letting the dell settle back into it’s natural state, the creaking of branches and ground alike slowing and calming to a low groan. Heart racing, Elsa too sat down next to the wild girl.

 

Elsa tried to think, but couldn’t.

 

Frost formed around her, yet she was not afraid or scared, and it melted if it overextended away from Elsa herself. Lea was breathing heavily, eyes closed, body totally still save for the rising and falling of her chest. Elsa just watched her, the girl who now occupied a place in her mind that had never been before.

 

_Who are you? What are you to me?_

 

Questions formed and fell apart in her mind, unable to stay coherent for more than seconds at a time.

 

_Why do I never want you to leave?_


	13. Collapse

Kristoff woke up dutifully with the rising sun, legs following routine and swinging themselves over the side of the bed, torso carefully maneuvering just so Anna’s still sleeping figure is undisturbed. It wasn’t until his boots were already on his feet and his shirt on his muscular back that he remembered he didn’t actually have anything to do.

 

Given his new life of luxury, he had cut down on the amount of jobs he did, especially in between hauls. This didn’t stop him, however, from waking up just before dawn every morning to get ready. Contentedly yawning, he began to undo the dressing he’d already done, eager to fold himself back in between the heavenly combination of an impossibly soft mattress, warm, heavy quilts, and Anna.

 

Just as he was unlacing his second boot, however, he heard something. A yell.

 

Then many more things. Yelling, slamming, beating, he could recognize the voices of many of the guards, but there were also voices foreign to him, furious. _Fighting._ Kristoff jumped on his feet again, but before he could do anything, two men in uniform burst through the door, hats askew and panic painted on their faces.

 

“Kristoff, where’s Anna?”

 

The taller one, with coal-black hair and an impressively large mustache to match, had sword in hand and was trying to sound commanding, yet it came out in with that unmistakable edge of fear. Kristoff didn’t need to say anything, however, as Anna’s head, sleepy and messy, came rising up from behind him. The guards sighed, and the taller one continued to be the one who wasn’t mute.

 

“Thank goodness, do you know where the Queen is?”

 

_Elsa’s gone?_

 

Kristoff shook his head, and looked to see Anna doing the same. The first guard looked at the second, jerked his head towards the door, and hastily yelled “Stay here, bar the door”, before he and his partner vanished down the hall.

 

Anna look at her boyfriend, worry traced in her eyes. “Elsa is gone? Kristoff, we have to find her.”

 

_Not again. But… What’s happening outside?_

 

“We will, let’s figure out what’s going on first.” Kristoff continued dressing as Anna did the same, all the while the both of them silent and listening to the rising cacophony. Every now and then there would be a horrible scream, and they would both jump.

 

Kristoff finished before Anna, and when they both were ready to go, they crept out of the door, hand in hand, and surveyed the hall. Eerily empty and dark, many of the candles blown out, Kristoff shuddered.

 

“It’s okay, I’m right here, don’t be scared”, Anna teased with an apprehensive smile. He gave her far shoulder a squeeze, and started towards the main hall, following the sounds of struggle. The chaos had become sporadic, long periods of silence had begun to form between the bouts. _The silences are worse._

 

As they turned a corner, Kristoff slammed into something moving the other way, and Anna screamed. He quickly jumped back and readied himself to fight whoever the intruder was, but instead lowered his fists and grinned.

 

“Kristoff, Anna, it’s good to see you safe.”

 

Trill stood over them, half-smiling to show that he was honest. Revan walked around the corner behind him, yawning and dressed only in a loose-hanging nightshirt and long-johns, compared to his mentor in a beige dress shirt, abstractly patterned vest, and practical fur coat.

 

With a heavy breath, Kristoff returned the greeting. “Hey Trill, what’s going on outside?”

 

He shrugged, perhaps a little too nonchalantly given the situation. “Some sort of riot in the courtyard, your palace guard is quelling it. Tell me, have you seen Leanora? We can’t find her anywhere, we were on our way to ask you two.” His vaguely collected visage dropped as he mentioned Leanora. _Lea’s gone too?_

 

“Lea’s gone too?”, Anna piped up. 

 

Trill raised a bushy eyebrow. “Too?”

 

Anna pushed her hair behind her ears, avoiding Trill’s eyes. “Apparently Elsa is gone too. We were going to look for her.”

 

Instead of appearing confused or worried, Trill responded with a relieved grin. “I’d bet they’re together, which means they’re safe. It’s us that should be wary.” He gripped his coat by the pockets and fluffed it with a shake. “Shall we accompany you, princess?”

 

Anna wasn’t fond of the visitors, Kristoff knew that well, and her suspicion of them seemed to only increase after she heard Trill’s cryptic response, judging by her narrowed eyes and hesitant posture.

 

“Why would she be safe if she’s with Leanora?”, she asked not impolitely nor kindly. 

 

Trill chuckled, and while it was undoubtedly benevolent, Anna made a small scowl at being laughed at. Trill noticed and appropriately ceased. “Pardon me, princess, but your sister and Leanora are two very special and powerful women. I highly doubt they are threatened by this commotion.”

 

Kristoff was tiring of the stepping around tacks and interrupted them. “Okay, Anna, we should be moving. You don’t mind if they tag along do you?”

 

She reluctantly nodded, and the party of now four marched on towards the gates, where the clamor grew ever louder. _And closer._ Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna again, and she moved into his embrace as they walked in silence. When they arrived in the foyer of the palace, Kristoff pulled her closer.

 

Just within the threshold were three bleeding guards, one lying on the scarlet stained carpet, under a white cover and shuddering, two others sitting beside him, tending his and their own wounds. The entirety of the guard was there, it seemed, uniforms of green running in a dozen different directions, all apparently having some dire task or another. At the grand front doors, like soldiers stood they lined either side, regularly peeking out at the regiment in the courtyard, occasionally shouting orders, or hearing them in return.

 

_This is a battlefield._

 

Kristoff’s shoulder was pulled backwards and he was twirled around by the captain of the guard. “Kristoff, Anna, what are you doing here? Where is the Queen? Why are they here?”

 

“Whoa, slow down, first, tell u-”, Kristoff started, until he was interrupted by an angry princess.

 

“Captain! What is going on here? You tell me right now!” Anna’s face was reddening, and she had a confidence that she could have only faked some weeks ago. 

 

The captain bowed and began to explain himself. “About two hours ago, there were reports of a disturbance in the town by the city guard, so we waited for word from them as to what was happening. Obviously they failed to suppress it, and they stormed across the bridge, and began rioting in the courtyard. They caught us by surprise, our watch must have been slack, so they had the upper hand at first. We think we’re wearing them down now, though they are persistent. I must ask you again though, do you know where Queen Elsa is?” His voice turned to desperation with his final question, much like everyone else’s had been.

 

Anna only shook her head.

 

“Very well, we will continue the fig-”, but just as he tried to reassure them, another voice was heard form outside.

 

“FIRE!”

 

The simultaneous twangs of crossbows followed by the screams of an angry crowd were unmistakeable. The captain, forgetting his courtesies, immediately abandoned Anna and her companions and ran towards the door, shouting lividly.

 

Kristoff grabbed Anna by the shoulders. “Anna, go back to your room, lock the doors, I’ll stay and help.” Before he could even finish what he was saying, his hands were already brushed off.

 

“No, I’m staying.”

 

Gerda had appeared behind Anna out of nowhere, frantic. “Anna, please, you must, it is too dangerous here, and your sister is nowhere to be found!”

 

Anna was about to defy her as well, but Trill stepped forward, Revan’s arm in his hand. “Princess, if I may, I was going to send Revan to secure ours and your room as well, why don’t you both go, I’d feel it safer if you were together.”

 

_Please Anna, your safety is worth more than me than your pride, go._

 

Kristoff couldn’t bring himself to say such words aloud, but a pleading look, he hoped, would send the same message. The princess’ sky blue eyes darted between the three people begging her to leave, and finally she submitted. “Come on Revan. Let’s go.”

 

Once she was gone, sleepy ranger in tow, Kristoff turned to Trill. “Let’s go see if we can help the captain”, he suggested, but the old man shook his head no.

 

“Kristoff, I doubt an extra two swords will make much of a difference. I have a better idea. Should this mob prove to be more than just an annoyance, we’re going to need an escape for ourselves. The bridge, for obvious reasons, is out of the question. What else could there be?”

 

Realizing the man’s prudence, Kristoff stopped to think. _Escape… a scary prospect. How could we do it?_ Within seconds though, it occurred to him. “Follow me, I have an idea.”

 

He and Trill ducked out of the foyer and started running down the lower halls through an old door in a tradition boulder-brick wall. Such walls only remained in the oldest part of the castle, the outer towers. Dashing through the bottom floor of it, Kristoff pulled down a stack of barrels, filled a liquid he did not stop to inspect, to reveal a mostly unused hatch in the ceiling. Pulling it open, arranging the barrles for ease of climbing and coaxing Trill to follow, Kristoff jumped up into the fresh air of the morning.

 

Stopping only for a moment to stare at the gorgeous sunrise before remembering the critical situation, he helped the old man up into the light, and set to finding what he came for. The dock was where it always was, a small wooden pier extending only yards into the sea, wood rotting and stiff from disuse. 

 

_There they are. Hopefully Anna wasn’t lying._

 

Kristoff grabbed a brown tarp covering an object between two large rocks, and pulled it off to reveal a wooden dinghy. It was coated in lichen and was too small to comfortably support more than two adults, but it was a beautiful sight nonetheless.

 

“Boats?”

 

Trill didn’t sound disappointed, and quickly moved to find and tear off other tarps. “Kristoff, I’ll ready these boats, you go report this to the captain. Should worst come to worst, the Princess can be evacuated.”

 

He nodded. “I’ll go and find Sven too, I’d have to save him.”

 

Trill let a tarp go sailing into the dark, turbid fjord and pointed just beyond Kristoff. “I already did.”

 

The reindeers comically-sized antlers and head were already sticking out of the hatch, mouth eagerly braying at the two of them. _That’s my Sven._

 

“Guys, I’m coming too!”, Kristoff translated. 

 

“Yes you are!”, he responded to himself.

 

Jumping over stone back to the hatch, he pulled the beast by the neck upwards, enough for him to get his hooves on the rocks, and climb out onto the pebbly shore by himself. Sven shook his grey-brown fur and started hopping around on the rocks, playful as a calf.

 

“Trill! Watch him for me!”

 

Kristoff heard no acknowledgement, nor did he wait to see if any came. He’d grown to trust the strange, foreign mystic, despite his better judgement. He respected his judgement and wisdom, and had come to admire him. _Anna would tell me I’m losing it._

 

Back into the low tower, and then into the castle, Kristoff was just short of sprinting back to the foyer. Turning into a side corridor, he decided to cut through the dining hall, but when he pushed open the doors, he was shocked at what he found. 

 

“Kristoff! Where is the princess?!”

 

The captain, arm and head heavily bandaged in red-blotched white gauze, was screaming at him within just inches of the door, eyes wide, and desperate. Most of the guard seemed to have retreated to this room, barricades made out of the tables and chairs hastily built, guards with uniforms mostly stripped off either vigilantly waiting with crossbows and swords drawn or dashing across the room tending to whatever problem was most urgent. There were more injured, but less in total.

“BJORGMAN! WHERE IS SHE?!”

 

“Sh-she and Revan went back to their rooms, they were told it was safe there...”

 

The guard fell against the upturned table next to him, uninjured arm only just stabilizing him enough to not fall flat on the ground; he was no longer looking at Kristoff, or anything in particular.

 

“What happened, captain?”

 

“If that’s true”, he painfully whispered, “then she is lost.”

 

Kristoff was able to put two and two together. _They’ve taken the castle. Anna._

 

Without skipping a beat, Kristoff leapt over the littered furniture and dashed towards the door. 

 

_I won’t be too late this time._

 

Kicking the door fully open, oblivious to the shouts of the men around him, and in his eyes burned the image of dozens of ragtag common folk in a bizarre mirror image of the dining hall. They too set up barricades, abominations of salvaged pieces of a looted castle, they carried torches, knives, ptichforks, whatever they had. They took notice of the ice harvester immediately, and within the deafening roars of the throng, he heard three words most clearly.

 

The first was from behind him, an angry and scared voice.

 

“Bjorgman!”

 

The second was from the crowd, ferocious and raw.

 

“Traitor!”

 

The third was delayed, delayed enough that the horde was readying to pounce on him by the time he heard and comprehended it, and it was sweet as summer’s day.

 

“Kristoff!”

 

It was the only voice that could have possessed him to heel-face turn as abruptly as he did. Dashing back into the relative safety of the makeshift stronghold, Kristoff was blind to all but what he looked for so desperately. But there she was.

 

Standing encircled by half a dozen guards in the tattered remains of what was once the Arendelle Palace Guard uniform, was the shining strawberry blonde girl that Kristoff was about to sacrifice himself to try and save.

 

Kristoff appeared next to her, grabbed her and while the silence was still fresh, their lips interlocked, pushing against each other with the same force as the fighting factions in the palace at the same moment, the danger of the situation translating directly into passion. Knowing there was no time for frivolity, Kristoff did not kiss her for even a fraction as long or a sliver as deeply as he wanted to.

 

The captain was on him, while he still held her in his embrace, yelling something about how stupid he was. _It’s not stupidity. It’s much more than that._ The warmth of Anna’s body, the subtle but racing heartbeat that echoed in step with his own made him steadfast in that belief. 

 

Anna pushed him away and, hand on her hips, smugly declared, “And if I had done what you’d said, I’d be in there right now”, gesturing towards the compromised portion of the castle. Kristoff nervously smiled, and only then noticed a terrified snowman hugging Anna’s dress, shivering and silent. _No wonder I didn’t notice him, he’s quiet for once._

 

Kristoff looked at the injured man staring daggers at him. “Captain, I know how we can escape, we just nee-”

 

BANG

 

Another interruption. This time, it was the doors slamming shut, and being barred by the guards. Their quivers, once stocked full of iron bolts, laid empty on the ground, their swords were drawn, shaking in their exhausted hands, and they stood in formation, facing the now secure door, which would soon be compromised as well. They all knew exactly what they faced.

 

BANG

 

This bang was a deeper, heftier sound, the sound of desperate men and women trying to break down the wooden barrier that separated them from their prey. The bars were holding steady…

 

BANG

 

But with each subsequent attack, they shook looser.

 

The captain hadn’t moved, but looked at the soon to be carnage with a forlorn look. Kristoff pushed him in the chest to get his attention.

 

“We just need you to hold them off for a little longer, I promise, I’ll keep her safe.”

 

He stared at him for a few eternal seconds, then at Anna for as long. Finally, the captain removed his hat and placed it across his chest, and he gazed at Anna, not fully lucid, but as loyal as ever. “I can’t promise you much princess, and me and my men have failed you this night, but we will hold them back as long as we can.”

 

He turned to Kristoff, eyes narrowing. “Bjorgman, you keep your word, or may the wrath of the gods never give you rest.”

 

He stepped back, donned his hat, drew his sword.

 

BANG

 

Extended above him, saluting Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, he shouted one final time, “Long live Queen Elsa! Long live Arendelle!”, before turning to join the front lines with his men.

 

Taking no time to appreciate the show of honor, the three of them ran towards the docks.

 

BANG

 

The three of them pushed open the door to the Tower, and started climbing up to the hatch.

 

Kristoff heard a crash, and a frenzy of screaming.

 

“Go! Go!”, he yelled, as he lifted Anna up onto the shore, and threw Olaf up after her. They scrambled over to the boats, which Trill had fortunately succeeded in putting into the water. Sven was already happily sitting in one of them.

 

“Trill! Get in the boats! We have to go now!” The panic that had been growing in Kristoff since the moment he woke up had fully matured, and had taken over his voice and motions.

 

The ranger ran over to them, and helped the princess into the nearest dinghy, followed by Olaf and Kristoff, while yelling over the noise, “Where is Revan?”

 

Anna turned back towards at him, fingers bouncing off of each other and eyes fixed downwards, solemn.

 

Trill turned away and jumped into the craft which already had a reindeer in it, very deftly for a man of his age, and picked up the paddles. “Row! Row! We can’t let them catch us!”

 

Kristoff enthusiastically complied, but it wasn’t until moments later that he realized what Trill was worried about. Looking back, there was another boat in the water that Trill had launched.

 

_Revan’s. And now it will be theirs._

 

With this new incentive, Kristoff pushed the oars with as much force as he could muster, making him, the man who moved gargantuan blocks of ice for a living, sweat profusely with the weight of the ocean’s resistance. His emptied his mind. _Forward. Pull. Forward. Pull. Forward. Pull._ His full competency was focused utterly on the wooden paddles and how they would be forced to take him and the ones he loved to safety.

 

“Kristoff, look!”

 

_Forward. Pull. For- oh no._

 

Figures had begun to emerge from the hatch on the shore. _The race is on._ But before Kristoff broke his arms with effort, he took a split second to see who was leading the charge. It was a man running backwards, sword in one hand, torch in the other, beating at those he led. His regalia was long since thrown away, but there was no mistaking him.

 

_The captain._

 

Kristoff could not hear what he was shouting, but he could see his last act of heroism. Just out of the thronging people’s reach, he managed to throw his torch into the floating dinghy, and it burst aflame; the already unsound craft sunk in seconds.

 

Anna buried her head in Kristoff’s knees before she could see him swallowed by the crowd.

 

The sun was fully risen now, the cruel sunlight bathing the grim event in the mocking atmosphere of day. Curses and shouts were thrown across the bay, but they were lost in the churning of the fjord’s waters. The boats moved slowly, but there was no way they could be reached by land anywhere near in time. They were safe.

 

Trill landed first, jumping into the shallow waters of the small beach across the fjord, far from the fallen palace. When Kristoff’s came close, he pulled it in for them, so they too would not have to wade in the frigid morning waters. 

 

Their conversation ashore was brief. Kristoff told Trill they would be going to his family. The small, refugee group of four: an overthrown princess, an ice harvester in over his head, a shamanistic hunter from a faraway land, and a talking snowman; hiked into the forest, hunted and lost.

 

* * *

 

End of Act 1


	14. Umbra

“This is actually as cold as it really gets most of time, where the Bohema tend to roam. We don’t see harsh winters much, too hard to travel in.”

 

Lea was quite chipper to talk about her own life, as she’d been quite absorbed with trying to break into Elsa’s the past few weeks, and was more than a little homesick. 

 

When the weary sorceress finally recuperated her strength to manage the hike back down to Arendelle, Lea had expected the worst from Elsa. After all, she’d dredged the Queen out of her bed, up a mountainside under the dark of morning, all just to show her some magic tricks.

 

Elsa, however, had no such reactions. She patiently waited, sitting atop that exquisitely positioned precipice, for Lea to recover, and when the sun was fully revealed, shining its life-giving warmth over the dale, the two women walked seawards. But what was most surprising to Lea, was Elsa’s sudden inclination for talking.

 

_“Warm for autumn.” Mentioning the weather. So cliche._ Lea smiled at the minutes old memory anyway. _From silence to smalltalk is a big step._

 

It was idle chatter, bits and pieces about each other’s origins and quirks, but after being so fully shut out just a day ago, Lea relished it. _She’s great at shutting people out. Weird talent._ As far as she knew, the only person the queen felt comfortable around was her sister, and Lea was determined to be the second. _Autumn and Winter. Naturally we’d get on._

 

The absurdity of the whole thing was not lost on her, that these two young women were the stunningly powerful embodiments of the greatest cycle of nature, yet were there, leading relatively mundane lives, trivially speaking on unimportant matters as if they were just, Elsa and Lea, and nothing more. And yet again, their very relationship is founded on the pretense of their positions and powers to begin with. She could almost laugh out loud. Instead she enjoyed the conversation.

 

“Really? The summers must be scorching down there, I’m uncomfortable enough here”, Elsa had responded. There was a relaxed tone to her voice, completely new to Lea. Every time the two had interacted beforehand, there was always a strained current in the words of the tall, fair woman who now walked so comfortably beside her.

 

“No, they’re fantastic. Nothing like the sun in Corona, or on the shores of Aldormada, I’ll have to take you some time.”

 

_That was forward. Take it back._

 

“Ha, that is, not-”

 

Elsa only giggled. “It’s fine, Lea. You’re as bad as Anna”, she charged, stepping over a particularly large root in the path.

 

Lea, despite having spoken with the cheery ginger much more often then Elsa, knew enough to understand that being compared to her sister could only ever be a compliment from her.

 

“Thank you, Elsa.”

 

This simple statement, however, elicited a small twitch. A tug on the side of her lips. She tried to act nonchalant immediately afterwards, but it was noticed all the same.

 

“I’m sorry, what did I say?”

 

The queen sighed, and slowed her pace. “Why have you started calling me ‘Elsa’, instead of ‘Queen Elsa’? It’s nothing, but why?”

 

Lea slowed to match her companion’s footsteps. “Well, I want to see you as my equal. I can’t do that if I’m constantly calling you ‘Queen’, now can I?”

 

Elsa seemed to be chewing on her words, mouth puckered just slightly to the side, eyes occasionally pointing at different points in front of her, as if reviewing imaginary proposals. Lea had fallen back on her bad habit of staring. _Every time I look at her I find another beautiful detail._ Lea, never so close to her for so long, at last noticed the faint, cinnamon flecks that were detailed across the bridge of her nose. They danced with every little wrinkle that Elsa made as she deeply thought, hypnotic to her.

 

_Watch yourself, Lea. This isn’t about you._

 

The silence had lasted longer than she’d planned, and she started to worry as to whether or not she had crossed another line. But the taunting, dark cloud above finally broke and released the rain whose coming was common knowledge.

 

“Thank you, for showing that to me. I don’t know why, but, I feel lighter, somehow.And I’m sorry for ignoring you, you were a guest of Arendelle, and I was wrong to treat you as I did”, Elsa confessed in a single breath.

 

The southerner was speechless. She hadn’t expecting even an acknowledgment of the past, or even of what had just happened, content to leave it in mutual, silent acknowledgement. Unable to phrase any sort of elegant response, Lea fell back on her natural charm.

 

“Don’t… don’t worry about it.”

 

_Brilliant._

 

Elsa laughed, and Lea laughed, and they enjoyed each other’s company for the next few seconds in joyful ignorance.

 

They were descending the final slope, reaching the edge of the densely forested path and into the open of the outskirts. Lea reached out and grabbed a branch that obstructed their view of Arendelle. As she pulled it aside to behold the near-bird’s-eye view of the capital in the fjord, the branch cracked and wilted in her hands.

 

There was billowing smoke rising from several points in the town, greatest at the bridge leading to the palace. Even from their lofty perspective, they could hear the traveling shouts of rioters. Elsa gasped and pulled back, as if the sight was a reviled stench that assaulted her. Lea could only look on in silence, trying to understand what was happening.

 

Suddenly, Elsa started running.

 

_No. This wasn’t supposed to happen._

 

Lea dashed after her, the queen tripping over rock and root but never falling, long legs throwing her ever closer to her burning city. Lea was more sure of foot, hopping over obstacles in the trail, but was slowed by the sudden current of frosty wind that followed her target.

 

_This wasn’t supposed to happen. I was supposed to help her._

 

“Elsa! Wait!”, she yelled, but it was useless. She desperately wanted to know Elsa’s thoughts, but whatever they were, they drove her much harder than Lea’s fascination.

 

With deftness unexpected, at least from Lea, Elsa practically slid down the final streak of dirt path, landing on the cobble a clear thirty seconds ahead of her pursuer. Lea noticed her looking in every direction, searching for signs of life, but there were none. Her black hood covered her most identifying feature, so it was unlikely that an average citizen would be able to recognize her. 

 

_If it weren’t for the mat of ice crystals that carpeted the ground around her, that is._

 

The extended pause that Elsa was taking gave Lea a chance to catch up to her, but when she reached out to pull on Elsa’s shoulder, it was ice cold, and she pulled back. The queen’s head whipped around towards her, a calm fury on her lips.

 

“I’m going to the castle, Anna is there, don’t try and stop me.”

 

Lea was genuinely confused. “Why would I try to stop you? Let’s go.”

 

A small grin was offered, but Elsa wasn’t receptive to the gesture. The two ran towards the foul beacon of ashy clouds streaming skywards in the center of the fjord.The market was a nightmare, screaming people, yelling at each other, or bemoaning the fallen, or cursing the castle, or just screaming at nothing in particular. Not hesitating to force their way, the disguised queen pushed her way through the jostling crowd, her friend struggling to keep up. _Please let no one notice the ice trail she’s leaving behind._ Lea was shocked when a spear was thrust into her hands by a crudely-armored man in red, who stopped only to speak some indistinguishable words muffled by his all-obscuring, shoddily made helm of cheap iron that reflected only a matte orange from the torch in his other hand.

 

After taking just a moment to inspect her new weapon, which was sturdy and sharp if not pretty, Lea realized that Elsa was lost to her sight. Unable to see anything over the heads around her, due to her less-than-gargantuan stature, she immediately jumped atop a nearby counter, whose booth had been overturned, grasping onto a pole that extended from it, and looked over the teeming mob to search for Elsa. Past a burning maypole, the perched girl noticed a disturbance in the otherwise uniform sea of heads. From what she could guess, a man had tried to grab her, and Elsa reacted perhaps a little conspicuously. A small opening in the crowd had parted, with the black-dressed Queen and a few men in more inadequate armor.

 

Understanding that she was useless as an observer, she jumped from her perch and into the bodies, knocking over a wailing woman in the process. _Sorry._ The apology had to stay in her mind, as she was busy speeding towards where she saw the altercation beginning. Soon she could simply follow the direction of the crowd’s faces.

 

Lea didn’t know what had transpired, but the men suddenly lurched at Elsa as she broke through the wall of humans into the make-do ring created by a jeering audience. Elsa artfully dodged the oaf’s lunge, and no sooner had she done so that another was coming at her, arms outstretched. Unprepared for a second attack, Elsa couldn’t maneuver out of the way in time, but instead, hands flattened against the approaching lummox, summoned a burst of alabaster magic in the increasingly small space between them. The blast threw the pauper knight against the hard ground, but the sorceress only coolly slid backwards, hands still readied, on the icy layer that had appeared in the parting. Her face had adjusted from terror to cold stoicism. _She’s no stranger to these feelings._ In the resulting maelstrom of winds originating from the epicenter of ice, the loose bonnet-hood that had covered her head blew away.

 

“It’s the queen!”

 

“Witch!”

 

“Get her!”

 

“Run, your majesty!”

 

“Traitor!”

 

“Save her!”

 

The uproar was overwhelming, and the whole of the crowd seemed to be in a collective, catatonic stupor, their bodies wholly unable to react except for their ceaseless, impossibly loud voices.

 

There was one person excepted from this enchantment, however, and she ran to the queen, threw up a hand which became cloaked in a warm aura of colors, and made a fist. The blazing, wooden maypole, which had been set up in celebration of the coming autumnal equinox and was decorated in various branches and leaves of fall, crunched and cracked as it fell between the two girls and their would-be captors. The impact of the collapse raised a cloud of ash and dust, and cloaked the ground around them in smoke. Elsa, quick to realize what her savior was doing, swept her own body in response, whipping up a strong breeze, which she populated with countless tiny snowflakes to blind but otherwise not harm the mob around her. _Clever. There goes my gallantly save the Queen idea._ Lea pulled Elsa out of the eye of her miniature storm andwith a graceful but powerful stomp, shook the ground with enough targeted force to clear a path for the two now in-sync augurs through the once dense crowd. When Elsa followed her without resistance, she was surprised. _What happened to getting to the castle?_

 

She wasn’t about to complain about her sudden compliance, and soon they were out of the market and on the roads that outlined the docks the surrounded the market. The scene was chaotic, but as it subsided it didn’t take long for the Arendellian hive mind to track them. Shouts began to hound them as they slipped up the onto the main avenue, ultimately towards the grand steps, leaving behind them a swirling helix of misty billows and icy winds.

 

As the clamor chasing them increased in volume and range, Lea could tell their followers were not going to give up easily, and growing in number. _This will be problematic._ As Lea started to devise effective and mostly non-lethal ways to deter chase, she realized she was running alone. Spinning around, she saw Elsa standing tall in the snow-covered cobblestone which had been displaced by the aftershocks of Lea’s tremors. _When did it start snowing?_ The heavy clumps accumulated with haste on the freezing ground of the morning, the sun obscured by the melancholic, greyscale clouds.

 

Elsa, with nothing more than a flick of a wrist, raised a collection of snow-boulders, which floated in the air and began to arrange themselves. Lea was amazed at the ease of which this particular act of magecraft was done. _She’s not at all moving like she was. She’s not even trying._ The huge, uneven masses of wet, fresh snow revealed themselves to become a bestial golem. Four, stout legs of mystically-jointed ice, a bulky, tankish body that vaguely resembled a reptile’s. Elsa’s silvery hair flew in the wind as she watched the golem become complete, transfixed on her creation. The front of the beast was facing away from it’s creator, so she couldn’t see it’s head, though her imagination certainly ran wild.

 

The pack of angry men and women stopped in their tracks when confronted with the thing. It let out a savage roar, and with one last longing look, Elsa turned to rejoin her partner, despite apparently not being able to look her in the dark, unknowing eyes.

 

As they approached the staircase that would lead them up and out of the hornet’s nest of the lowland, Lea threw her arm in front of Elsa, who grunted as she slammed into it. Elsa looked at her incredulously, but as she pointed upwards, soon understood. A riot was forming in the town square above, only just detectable from their low point of view. They were trapped.

 

Elsa’s eyes widened as she panicked. The falling snow naturally began to vortex around them, and Lea hugged her arm, mind doing gymnastics as she tried to figure out what clever trick she could come up with to save them without slaughtering flocks of Arendellians, and only felt the ground shudder with her own panic as she realized she had nothing.

 

They could hear the bellowing of the snow-beast, and the screams of the townsfolk with whom it was tussling, but could see not five feet into the exponentially increasing winds. _We’re going to need to get messy._

 

She’d only ever needed to use her powers against other people like this once, and she hoped she’d never have to again. _Can’t always get what you want_ , she thought, and she splintered the earth around them.

 

Just then, a short figure, shorter than even Lea herself, formed in the blizzard. As it became clear who it was, she almost laughed at the ever greater madness. The hobbled old woman grabbed onto the Queen’s wrist, and yelled, feebly, “Your majesty! Follow me!”. The woman’s delicate, grey hair was so long it threatened to be a force of it’s own in the storm as it whipped in every direction, but Lea and Elsa, after a concise conference of eyes alone, followed the shopkeep just yards to their right, and into the newly-repaired, (and now again damaged by the storms), Frithunn’s General Goods.

 

* * *

 

 

Lea couldn’t bring herself to look at her, not like that. She paced in the tiny room, the only light coming from the slit underneath the door, and a candle held by a small alcove in the cold, grey bricks. Elsa was bathed in a cold aura of pale light, just illuminating her against the morgue-like walls. Her head was in her knees, silent, a thick surface of ice surrounding her.

 

The peace that had fallen on the air of Arendelle was a stressed quiet, it disturbed Lea as she whittled her spear with a small knife. The two augurs currently hiding in the storeroom of the shop, since the dispersal of the dual tempest, hadn’t heard anything from beyond their hole other than the occasional series of barely-audible shouts.

 

More than once, Lea had tried to talk to the grieving queen, but, but so far had not succeeded in being responded to. _Last try._

 

She took a deep breath of the damp, stale, freezing air. “Why did you follow me? In the market? I would have thought you were dead set on the castle.”

 

She knew it sounded callous, but she was willing to try anything to garner a reaction, the isolation was maddening.

 

“That palace is ours.”

 

Lea was shocked that she said something. It was quiet, and near broken, but there it was.

 

“That’s what they said. The palace was theirs.”

 

_Trill. Revan. Kristoff._ Lea realized this with a start. _Anna._

 

A door slammed open, the sound of broken glass rattling as it was being swept by it’s gait and a small tinkling bell silenced her. They heard two pairs of feet stamping in the door, yelling.

 

“We’re looking for Frithunn.”

 

The distinct shuffle of the old woman’s slippers let the girls know she was there, and Lea crept to the door to put her ear against it. Elsa seemed less interested.

 

“The Witch Queen is missing, as is her pet hag, as well as the rest of the royal house. Arendelle is free of their wrath, for now, but will not be safe until they are brought to justice. I trust you know that if you are found to be harboring them, or withholding information, you will be treated with less mercy than they.”

 

Elsa had taken her head out of her knees, and her frosty eyes showed every evidence of deep thought. _She recognizes the voice._

 

Frithunn’s frail voice appeared in response.

 

“Why would I do that? An old woman risk her life for her?”

 

Lea breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that the old hag knew what she was doing.

 

There was a smack and a crash, as something fell to the floor with a clatter. “Oh yeah? This’n says otherwise”, a second voice claimed. _The painting._ The regal portrait of Elsa no doubt was the victim of this particular act of vandalism.

 

_Wait, I know that voice._ Lea dug into her memories to figure out the source, until it clicked in her mind. _The farmer, from the meeting in the castle!_

 

Frithunn laughed. “Ha, that thing. I go to the witch with a sob story about how meanie thugs broke into my good, loyal shop and she showered me with money. I’d suggest it next time we have a king you’re not trying to kill.”

 

_That sly fox._

 

Her fib satisfied the men, and they left with a ‘good day’. Silence like a choking gas set yet again on the place.

 

Lea sat next to the queen against the cold ground.

 

“You heard that, right Elsa?”, Lea mentioned, “Anna and the rest of them are missing. They escaped.”

 

She made no response.

 

Lea, boldly, shifted her body just next to Elsa, so they were just touching. “I can’t say everything will be all right, because I don’t know. But I won’t leave you.” She couldn’t have said for sure, but she thought she felt Elsa’s side warm, if only just slightly.

 

Minutes stretched into hours, and Lea eventually dozed off in that position. While dreaming of thronging devils and wintry beasts, she was unable to feel Elsa move in to press against her in the night, wordlessly grateful, their heartbeats thumping in time.

 


	15. Escape

Elsa slept fitfully; the hard, rough stone which shaped the floor and walls of the closet she stayed in doing little to soothe her tumultuous mind. Her mind was wracked with visions of deformed, deep crimson figures, swarming around her, never having one true form, consuming the world around her and closing in rapidly. As the horrors convalesced into one gaping, black maw to finally devour her, the sole remaining entity in her dreamscape, her eyes shot open in sync to it’s terrible jaws snapping shut.

 

She woke with an open mouth, wanting to scream, but somehow unable. Dry air escaped with a quiet wheeze, but no other sound accompanied it. Reality slowly shaped around her, as Elsa was just able to make out the outlines of the dark room, the only light source being the reflection of the reflection of the moonlight leaking through the space under the iron-fitted door across from where she was sat; she had no idea what time it was. Elsa somehow didn’t realize at first the warm body pressed into her own, head somewhat dislodged by her waking but still resting against the inside of her own arm, the rest of her body leaning into the crevice between Elsa’s body and the ice-coated wall. She could feel the subtle, steady beating, but only just, coming from the core of Lea’s body, uncomfortably out of rhythm with her own stressed pulse.

 

It calmed her.

 

The acute fear that had woken her with such a start began to fade away, lost in the hypnotic tempo of two hearts beating, and for just a moment, there was only that dark room. Memory, however, cruelly returned to her.

 

_The castle. They’ve taken the castle. Anna is gone. They drove me out. Arendelle is burning._

 

She began to hyperventilate, the implications compounding. Razors of ice began to sharpen on her fingertips. Not wanting to completely freeze over the storeroom, she tried to relax. 

 

_Anna’s safe. She’s with Kristoff, and Lea’s friends. And Lea’s here with me._

 

Coming down off of her brief high of fear, she felt a stirring. Lea was grumbling something as she returned to the world she shared with Elsa. Her eyelids slowly pulled apart and, as she realized the intimate position she was in, promptly moved away from the queen. It wasn’t until she felt Elsa’s body being more reluctant to let her do so than a sleeping body would that she noticed they were both awake by now.

 

“Oh, good morning, I think”, she whispered. “Sorry, I was… nevermind.” She looked all around the dark room, eyes squinting trying to make out something to distract her from looking at Elsa.

 

_She really dances on glass around me sometimes._ Elsa wanted to ease her discomfort, but also knew that an apology was the correct response. In the end, she said nothing, continuing her silent treatment. Lea seemed used to it by now.

 

“We can’t stay here much longer, Elsa. They’re looking for us, and unless you want things to get very dangerous very fast, we should use the chaos outside to escape.”

 

She heard the voices in her mind, the farmer who came to her all those days ago, and the man who should have been securely locked away in a prison cell, the one who was caught in the first riot. _How did he escape? Are the prisons compromised too?_ The thought was a terrifying one, criminals free in the streets.

 

Elsa noticed Lea was shivering.

 

“Are you cold?”

 

Lea was surprised to hear her speak. “Yeah, it’s freezing. Can’t you tell?”

 

Silence proved a suitable response.

 

“I guess that makes sense. Thanks for asking.”

 

Lea seemed thoughtful. “It’s because you’re scared, isn’t it?”

 

Elsa tried not to look at the silhouette of her, not wanting to admit her own weakness.

 

“It is. I know it because it happens to me.” She pushed up against the wall next to Elsa, and pulled her knees close to her mouth, arms wrapped around them. “Whenever my emotions get out of hand, I lose control. I’ve worked pretty hard to be able to handle myself because of that. I’m pretty in control now, but I haven’t always been.”

 

She could only listen, mouth open a sliver, listening to Lea describe Elsa’s life so succinctly. Finally, the foreigner look away from her kneecaps and directly into Elsa’s soul via her pupils.

 

“You don’t have to hide things from me, Elsa. I’m not going to hurt you. What can I do to make you understand that?”

 

Each word felt like it was piercing her heart. _I know, I want to let you in._

 

Unable to voice this, however, she instead tried to deflect the conversation. “They tried to kill us. They almost did. I don’t know why. I’ve al-”, but her confession was interrupted by a dismissing chuckle.

 

“What?”

 

Lea was smiling, teeth just shining in the murky lighting. “You don’t think you were ever actually in danger, did you?”

 

_What are you talking about?_

 

“Your life was never truly threatened, nor was mine. When we were trapped between the groups of rioters, the only thing I was afraid of was having to kill, or watch you kill. Because, at least I’d assume, you wouldn’t be too thrilled at the prospect of wiping out half of your kingdom.” Lea’s confidence was tangible, and touched with a dark humor. She stood up, looking down at the despairing woman.

 

“You’re unbelievably strong, Elsa. Even if somehow you alone could not have saved yourself, I never would have let them hurt you.” She drew a sharp breath. “You’re worth more to me than a hundred of them. You know what you are.”

 

_A disappointment._

 

“I’m… I’m Queen El-”

 

Lea’s hands waved her meek declaration away before it could even complete.

 

“Forget being Queen for a moment, as at the moment that doesn’t mean much. Who are you?” Lea was no longer whispering. “Who are you?” She seemed almost angry, yet furiously compassionate. She was reminded of her father, so desperately trying to save her from herself that lifetime ago.

 

_Forget being Queen? Forget Arendelle? For what, you?_

 

Elsa felt herself becoming angry. Burning tears formed in her eyes, and she practically leapt to her feet, staring down her companion, who may have been shorter but was much more steadfast in her conviction. She tried to figure out what she wanted to scream at the girl.

 

_I want… I want… what do I want to do with you?_

 

A lock rattled, a tumbler clicked, and hinges squealed as a door swung open.

 

“Oh good”, the rasping voice started, “you’re awake.”

 

The woman’s long hair seemed wont to catch the blinding flame of her candlestick, yet apparently Frithunn held no such fear. The two young women squinted at the light, the room suddenly visible, and no longer caring about the confrontation that had captured them in the darkness.

 

Beyond the diminutive frame of the shopkeeper, Elsa could see it was still dark in the night, and snowing heavily. _Oh no, I’m doing it again._

 

“Your majesty, and… company…. We’re getting you out of here tonight. While the rabble fights over who will rule while you’re gone. The city guard has betrayed you, but has not thrown their weight behind an usurper yet. Now could be our only chance.” In the woman’s hands were coarse ponchos of a rough, brown fabric, obviously meant to look as peasant-like as possible. “Your friend here isn’t known by face, but you must be careful my queen. They will be watching the roads. But I have a plan.”

 

Elsa was taken aback by this woman. _She’s planned everything. She’s saving us._

 

Lea seemed suspicious of the woman.

 

“And where would you have us go?”, she asked less than politely.

 

“That I could not say. I only can say it’s not safe for you here. There’s whispers in the night, danger. You would not stay hidden here for long.” Despite agreeing completely with what Lea had said just minutes earlier, the two stared at each other like basilisks, hoping the other would fall dead before herself. She threw the cloaks to Lea, and turned to her queen. “Surely there is somewhere safe you could go outside the capital?”

 

The toppled queen thought, trying to think of some safe place, some ally beyond the reach of the revolters. _The retreat would be taken, Kristoff is missing…_ She briefly entertained the idea of returning to her ice fortress, but realized that soon would be sieged as well. _Marshmallow. He’ll be… fine, he’ll be fine… I can’t think about it. Tranach is here in the capital…_ Suddenly she thought of something.

 

“Lord Tranach has a son… south of here. We’d be welcome to his manor, surely.”

 

Frithunn nodded. “Lord Tranach owned the deed to this place once, worked with me to pay it off. Now I own it. Kind man, hard, yes, but kind. I trust your judgement, Queen Elsa.” Her voice was a delicate thing, like a strong breeze would break it, but loyalty seemed to reinforce ever syllable, making it gold.

 

“Put these cloaks on and meet me outside.”

 

And just as mysteriously as she appeared, she was gone, leaving the augurs alone again.

 

“Do you trust her?”

 

Lea’s question was pointed, but not unfair. _She is strangely helpful for someone I only met once._ Still, there was no reason to doubt her. She’d saved them twice now.

 

“So far? Yes.”

 

They put their ponchos on, tying the lace tight around their neck to secure the hood. Elsa did this to completely cover her hair, and she assumed Lea did the same out of sympathy. They walked, side by side, out of the vandalized storefront and into the snow outside. The white powder had piled to over a foot high, and it showed no signs of stopping.

 

_I’m causing this. But I can’t stop it. Love. Love will thaw._

 

_But where is the love?_

 

Lea slipped and fell forward, Elsa grabbing her arm only just in time to prevent her from having a face full of snow. 

 

“Thanks Elsa”

 

She pulled her back up, so they could both look in confusion at the cart in front of them. It was a horse-drawn buggy, but the cart was covered tightly in tarp, and the back seemed to be overflowing with barley, or some other loose crop. Then suddenly, out of the back popped the head of Frithunn.

 

“Here, your majesty!”

 

_What._

 

Instinctively, Elsa and Lea shot each other skeptical looks. 

 

“It’s not as bad as it seems, and it will be the surefire way to sneak you out of Arendelle without putting anyone in danger”, the old woman said, crawling out of a mass of balled up plant matter.

 

_It… makes sense_

 

“You, girl, you first.” She was pointing at Lea.

 

“Don’t speak to her like that, Frithunn” _Why did I say that?_

 

She bowed her head as she jumped out of the cart. “My apologies, your majesty. Please, my lady”, still talking to the shocked Boheman, “Let me help you into the cart.”

 

Several minutes later, the two girls were sitting side by side in 5 feet of mulched barley, breathing in the dusty air and barely able to even do that. _It’s for Arendelle._

 

Frithunn yelled at her husband, the one driving the buggy, to be on his way, and as they were pulling away, Elsa peeked out of the back to see the elderly woman waving her hands, and shouting one final goodbye.

 

“Farewell! I’ll be awaiting your return!”

 

_Return. I’ll be returning. Then why does it feel like I’m never coming back?_

 

The Queen tried to take in a final view of her city, and her palace especially, but she could see not past the dense snowflakes that infected the atmosphere around it.

 

* * *

 

 

They were in the barley for what seemed like hours before they finally heard the neighing of horses coming to a stop, and a hollering of a man at their driver. Elsa lightly tapped Lea, who was dozing off, and listened to the words from outside.

 

“Hold there! Who are you?”

 

The voice was foreign sounding. _Weselton._ _They’re from Weselton._ Their accents were similar to Arendelle’s, but distinguishable by anyone used to hearing both.

 

“Jus’ movin’ some crops out to the south, going to ferment. Gods, does the back of this buggy smell something awful.”

 

Lea apparently couldn’t resist giggling and poking Elsa. _Really not the time._

 

“Probably for the best, moving your cargo out of the city. I’ll just take a look inside and you can be on your way.” Heavy footsteps in the slush started marching towards them.

 

_No. Please no, we’re so close._

 

“Uh, hold on. I wasn’t kiddin’ when I said how awful it smells back there, you really don’t have to.”

 

The queen looked to Lea, expecting to see her in some battle-ready stance, but instead her hands were together, some lanyard falling out between them, and she was noiselessly mouthing words. _What are you doing?_ She dared not say it aloud, for the guard could no doubt hear her.

 

“Oh, but I do. The Witch Queen and all her little friends are still missing, well, except one, and we’re to make sure they don’t escape out of the main roads.”

 

His voice was terrifyingly close.

 

A wolf howled. It sounded just meters away. It was followed by a chorus of growling and snarling, and Elsa could hear the patrolman unsheathe his sword and scream nonsensically.

 

“GO!”

 

Lea was yelling at the direction of the horses, her wolf charm dangling from her hand, and within seconds the horses were whinnying and back to pulling the cart through the snow, the sounds of wolf attacking man slowly vanishing into the night.

 

Elsa shuddered and reposed. Lea was reclining, shaping the dead barley around her into a lounge of sorts. “They won’t kill him, just distract him.”

 

“You called the wolves? How?” Elsa was amazed that she could do that.

 

“You have your golems, I have the wild.”

 

 

 


	16. Greetings

“We should keep moving. How far away is this home of yours? And how do we know it will be safe?” Trill was impatiently pacing around the tree Kristoff was sitting against, his thin grey hair dusted in snow, fussing. _I know you’re worried about Revan, but making our lives harder won’t help._

 

“Relax, we’re not too far, we just need to rest”, he responded, running his thumb through the red-auburn hair on the girl who sat in his embrace beside him, shivering in the inch of still-falling snow that covered the ground. “And don’t you worry. There’s no place safer.”

 

Kristoff didn’t see the wisdom in trying to explain his family to Trill until they got to the heart of the springs where they lived. _Seems like the type of thing you’d have to see to believe, anyway._ He could already feel the warmth of the earth keeping the accumulated snow to a minimum, even this far away. He could also plainly feel the warmth of the woman he loved, chest heaving deeply, probably thinking of nothing else than breathing in, breathing out. Anna had been quiet ever since their escape from the burning palace, and he wanted to leave her be. _Until she needs me._

 

Olaf and Sven, apparently less tied to worldly troubles, were galavanting in the snowy forest, dim by the shade of both the evergreen canopy and the milky snow clouds that filled the sky. The reindeer was trying to either launch the snowman into the air with his antlers, or impale him. Olaf’s increasingly annoying laughter couldn’t be much of a tell as to which, as both options seemed to be great fun to the him.

 

Anna was shivering in his arms, wincing with every agitated crunch that Trill’s heavy boots made in the fresh powder. Kristoff hugged her tighter, completely in the dark as to how to comfort her. _I’ve never been a princess._

 

“They’ll be searching the woods. They’ll have dogs. They’ll have every man and woman from Arendelle looking for our heads on spikes. At least yours. We should move. Now.” Kristoff heard something in the old man’s voice that he hadn’t heard before. A small panic, an uneasiness. Throughout the relatively short period the two men knew each other, Kristoff had never once heard from him anything but calm collectedness, warm but analytical pragmatism. Fear was something that had never even crossed the younger man’s mind as something that Trill could feel. 

 

Anna jerked her head up to look at the raving ranger. She didn’t look angry, or annoyed, in fact Kristoff couldn’t make out any emotion in particular. But she stared at him, and soon he began staring back. Kristoff couldn’t hear Sven and Olaf anymore. Unable to take the passive hostility, he spoke his mind.

 

“Stop it, Trill. I know you’re scared, I am too, but we need to stay calm. We’ll rest here for just a little bit longer, then…”

 

“I’m sorry.” Trill collapsed into the snow, legs crossed over each other, elbows on his knees, head resting in his hands. _Well that was a surprise._ “I’m sorry. You’ve lost your home, Princess. I’ll never know what that’s like.” He lifted his head, looking at the two of them. His aged, sandy skin folded in leathery pockets around his eyes, blinking away tears. Trill despondently grabbed at his scalp with his left hand, like he was reaching out for rescue from some torment only he could perceive.

 

“He was just a boy.”

 

A tear escaped from his eyelids and rolled down his face.

 

“He was just a boy in a foreign land, charged to me with guiding our lady. And yet neither she nor I were there. I’m here and he isn’t. And I don’t know where Lea is. I failed.”

 

Kristoff didn’t know what to say. _Everyone around me is losing their homes, or their friends, or their lives. What am I supposed to do?_ Not able to answer his own question, he sat in silence, frowning, his mouth just agape.

 

“It’ll be okay, Lea will be fine, I’m su-”

 

Anna’s meagre condolence was cut off with a sneer.

 

“Pardon me, Princess, but I’m not worried about Lea. She and your queen are far more than I think you know. I don’t know why they left us, but they’re much safer than we are. We didn’t come here to protect her.” He smiled, maybe trying to distract himself, or hide his emotions, or just because smiling is all a despairing man can do, and resigned into the compounding heaves of snow around him.

 

Kirstoff felt a warm pressure against his face, and Sven let loose a blast of hot air from his nostrils into Kristoff’s face. He petted the nuzzling beast and let him sit by his side, awkwardly mirroring Anna’s position. He expected Olaf to come waddling over as well, but the snowman instead found his way to plopping down beside Trill. 

 

“It’s okay, Trill”, the little golem started, “Revan’s probably fine. We can go back and get him after things have calmed down a bit. People are a bit grumpy down there. Like, whoa.”

 

_Olaf shut up._

 

Kristoff was worried Trill would be angry at Olaf, or made even more mournful, but instead, he smiled, more sincerely this time, wiped away a tear that had not yet formed, and patted the twigs that resembled a tuft of hair on Olaf’s head. “Yeah”, the old man croaked, “We’ll have to do that.”

 

Anna pushed herself into Kristoff’s side. He tried to discern the emotions on Trill’s face, or on Anna’s, or even figure out what he himself was feeling, but he couldn’t. Shock was still in full effect, even as the day mercilessly marched on into evening. They sat in silence, occasionally responding one of Olaf’s repeated attempts to break the tension, and rested. Trill buried his head in his massive, mitt-like hands while they did. Kristoff never found out what he was hiding.

 

“Guys, you said we were going to Kristoff’s family? When are we going? Can we go now?”, Olaf declared loudly after a long while. The sky was dimming, and even though the sun was lost behind the sea of clouds that was still lazily unloading snow onto most of Arendelle, the day of collapse was ending. 

 

_I wonder what’s going on down in Arendelle right now. Does anyone miss Elsa and Anna?_

 

He didn’t really want to think about it, but there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind. He tried to banish it from his sphere of thought, where space was already so precious given the enormity of events that had happened since he woke up to the sounds of struggle that morning, but it remained. _What if the people really have rejected them?_

 

“Yeah, sure Olaf. You guys ready to go? It shouldn’t be more than another hour’s walk.” He was glad to be on the way after a rest. _Trill may be extra paranoid, but he’s not wrong that people will be looking for us. We’ll be safe at the springs._

 

Kristoff stood up, Sven, Trill, and Olaf with him. Anna seemed less inclined to leave her leaning-tree. Leaning down to help her up, hand-in-hand, like pulleying a deadweight, Kristoff urged her on. 

 

“C’mon, love. Bulda will be ecstatic to see you again. You can ride on Sven.”

 

Anna reciprocated with his effort and hopped on Sven’s back, scratching him behind the ear. The lack of enthusiasm seemed understandable, but it worried Kristoff nonetheless. He pat her leg, and whispered to her while the others started ahead, “Are you going to be okay?”

 

He could barely even recognize her response as a nod.

 

* * *

 

 

Olaf triumphantly was leading the parade of exiles, Trill following close behind, carrying on a nonsensical discussion with him. Kristoff was at first worried he was losing it, but figured he was trying to distract himself. _I never thought I’d see him so hopeless._

 

Despite the snow falling heavier than ever, the amount of snow on the ground consistently leveled off until there was naught but frost dotting the blades of grass that grew in patches around the stones. The ground had become littered with large, flat stones that made walking much easier on the feet, since they weren’t trudging through unstable ground anymore, and were also somewhat warm to the touch. Small pools and spouts could be seen scattered around the place, though Kristoff knew they were paltry compared to the strength of the heart of the hot springs.

 

“We’re almost there, guys.”

 

Kristoff had said this several times already, but this time it was true. Just over the slope they were climbing would be the miniature caldera that Kristoff’s adoptive family called home. Before they could crest the hill, however, Trill ducked down into a crouch, snatched up Olaf into his arms, wrapping a hand around his mouth, and made a shushing noise directed at Kristoff and Anna. He barely even reacted when Olaf’s torso and feet segments detached themselves and fell to the ground, and started aimlessly wandering around. He sniffed the air, and whispered with a dire tone, “There is strange magic here.”

 

Signing for silence to the snowman, he dropped Olaf and stealthily started creeping up the slope, knife in hand. _Where did he get that knife?_  

 

“This is an ancient nexus of magic. There are most likely fae afoot. Be wary.”

 

_Is he talking about my trolls?_

 

“Um, okay. Well, I’ll just go ahead and introduce you to my family.”

 

“I said quiet Kristoff!” The ranger’s mouth was a terse frown, eyes darting across his view, more serious than he’d ever been seen as to the rest of the group. Kristoff smiled and walked past him to the peak of the earthworks. Looking down into the valley, he saw what he expected to. Boulders arranged haphazardly across the hot springs’ surface. He knew the patterns, however, they were clearly in some sort of meeting or conference, and quickly had to move into hiding. “Hi everybody!”, he yelled, sliding down the interior of the bowl-shaped center. Coming from the north, the sides of the caldera has worn away, and he could just walk into the focus, but from the south, the way they were coming from, the old rock formations still guarded their home. 

 

He looked over his shoulder to see Olaf and Sven, Anna along with him, bumbling down the hill. Trill stood on the crest, arms out, looking very confused.

 

“And I brought guests.”

 

That statement seemed to trigger the stirring. _Quick response time. They must not have been hiding very long._ Stubby grey bodies began to pop out of their stone forms, momentarily addled but they smiled and chattered when they saw Kristoff.

 

“It’s Kristoff!”

 

“Hey, Kristoff is home!”

 

He was about to join in the welcoming celebration, but his coat was suddenly yanked backwards. He dropped onto his back like a felled spruce and saw Anna on the ground beside him. Trill was strafing with his knife pointed at the various trolls that populated the springs, all looking very confused.

 

“Stay back, imps! Kristoff, Anna, run, I think I can hold them off.”

 

_Oh boy._

 

Kristoff forced a chuckle, which wheezed with the wind knocked out of him from the fall, and dusted himself off. “Trill, stand down. This is my family.”

 

Eyes resembling a nervous rabbit, he looked fervently between the mass of trolls shrugging amongst themselves and the friend with a hand on his shoulder, knife slowly descending.

 

“You… Kristoff… they’re, they’re fae, trolls, what are you talking about?” He appeared to momentarily begin to let his guard down, and then suddenly pulled his knife back up to battle stance and hopped away from Kristoff. “They’ve… they’ve glamoured you. This is a trick.”

 

_Maybe springing this on him wasn’t the best idea after all._ Kristoff didn’t expect him to have such a violent reaction, however. _He’s familiar with trolls, obviously, but not in the same way I am._

 

Anna hopped off of Sven. “It’s true, they’re friendly. They actually saved my life, twice.” Kristoff had fond memories of telling the story to her about his family saving her as a baby, even though she’d heard the same story from her sister.

 

His face was manic now. “Y-you too…” His trembling hand moved like clockwork around him, so it was always between either him and the trolls, or him and his friends. Kristoff was really starting to worry about him. _What if he really has lost it?_

 

Then, a stick tapped against his leg. “What’s wrong Trill? The trolls are nice.”

 

Olaf’s words did what their could not. Within a few heartbeats he dropped his knife and moved to stand behind Kristoff, whispering into his ear, “Why is your family fae?”

 

He briefly wondered why Olaf was so convincing to him, and forced himself to chuckle again. “I’ll explain later. Hey guys, I know we probably interrupted something, so we’ll leave you to it, but have we missed dinner? It’s been a bit of a hard day.”

 

The resulting clamor by the tribe mothers and more than a few of the other trolls could be described as nothing less than explosively chaotic. The lot of them were being pushed and shoved over to one of the corners of the springs where flat-topped boulders sat neatly placed around the mossy environment, bowls of carved stone filled with various stews being made and produced in what felt like seconds and laid on top of them, piping hot from the various cauldrons placed over the steam vents that dotted the valley. 

 

The attitude of his family was as painfully cheery as ever, but Kristoff could tell that they knew something had happened. Bulda, as ever, was doting on Anna like only a mother could do to whom she hoped would be her future daughter-in-law, but there was something more solemn in her tone. She knew she was hurting, but didn’t seem to want to mention anything in particular. Kristoff tried to listen in, but the whispers between women were to soft to hear over the carnival of noises from the rest of the family.

 

Olaf, meanwhile, was off playing with the little trolls, (they just loved tearing him apart and putting him back together), and Sven was sniffing out some food for himself among the cacophony of the tribe. Trill had given up on scowling, and just seemed abstractly bemused by the circus acts that the trolls were performing while cooking up mushroom soup for them. He flinched whenever a troll got too close, or tried to speak to him, and he still seemed very suspicious, but his day had been such a tumult of emotions Kristoff didn’t think he really had the capacity to even register much by then.

 

The soup was hot and rich and delicious, Kristoff didn’t even use one of the crudely shaped spoons that the tribe-mothers threw out for the, preferring to slurp it down from the side of the bowl. _I was getting sick of meals at the palace anyway. Too many utensils._

 

Reveling in his brief relapse in to savageness, he barely even noticed the shaman of the tribe approach their picnic. 

 

“Sorry to disturb your meal, ladies, Kristoff, Princess.”

 

Kristoff looked up at the hunched over old troll that had appeared on the natural table they sat at. The ferns that covered his head and back were more brown, more wilted than usual, and the earth crystals that draped his front were more dull than usual, but his eyes were bright and he had a smile on his face.

 

“Grand Pabbie!”, Kristoff exclaimed with a mouth full of stew, reaching over the table and giving him a quick hug. Anna politely nodded to him, then returned to somberly looking at the ground.

 

“I see you have a guest”, the old faerie said, taking notice of the stranger, “A violent one.”

 

Kristoff didn’t feel like forcing yet another chuckle, so he simply sighed and agreed. “He’s, not used to you.”

 

“Nor me with him. He’s not from Arendelle... are you, Bohema?”

 

The edge of confrontation that he had in his tone was enough to dampen the gaiety surrounding him, and draw the attention of just about everyone within earshot. _Why does everyone seem to know more than me? Maybe this was a mistake._

 

Trill had not yet taken a sip from the bowl in front of him, and didn’t look like he was planning to. _Maybe he think it’s poisoned._ “No. Quite not. You seem to know me, so I’ll go ahead and confirm that I know you. Imp. You are malevolent demons that plague sacred land. You attacked me and my party not two weeks past, grievously injuring my ward. I don’t know what trick you attempting to pull here, but if it weren’t for that golem I’d be testing how many of you I could take down before I fall.”

 

_Definitely. Big mistake. Damage control time._

 

“Trill, please, stop, this is my family. They took me-”

 

“No, no, Kristoff”, Pabbie interrupted him with smile so false it seemed twisted in the evening’s diffused ambience, “Your friend is correct. Trolls are quite fiendish beings. Or at least he would be right, most places.” He turned from the ranger, facing away from the group. “In fact, most of our own kind would likely call us neutered. Lame. Submissive. But in truth we’ve simply seen the wisdom of living harmoniously, and owe a great deal to Arendelle. Of course, we still have our teeth, and owe nothing to the Bohemans.”

 

Kristoff had never seen the shamanic leader like this before.

 

He turned back to the group, devilish smile gone. “I’m not here to argue with a foreigner, either way. It’s Arendelle we here are faithful to, not all men. Wielders bless us, and that is becoming hard.” Pabbie walked over the table to Anna, to whom he bowed and kissed the hand of. “My princess, it pains me to hear of what has happened. Wrongs will be righted in time, I have little doubt.”

 

Anna seemed awkward at hearing his formalities, and suddenly being questioned on the trauma of that morning. “Yeah, you heard about that, huh?”, she replied, casually as possible.

 

“Yes. Though we stay to our own land, that doesn’t mean we are blind to the outside world.” And with that, he spread his hands to the sky above them, ribbons of aurora streaming out of them, dancing in the air before forming a vague image of the palace. The indistinct representation then clarified into a crystal clear image of the Arendelle castle. It took Kristoff a moment to realize it was moving. _It’s a live portrait of the castle._ It looked like it was from the point of view of the one of the mountains just above it, and provided an aerial perspective. Smoke was puffing out of various wounds in the roof, and there were masses of people moving in and out of the courtyard. 

 

“Wow”, Anna and Kristoff said simultaneously. He could hear Trill sneer. If Pabbie noticed, he didn’t mention it. “We have a sentry overlooking the city now, transferring his vision to us, that is how we can see this. There are men looking for you, scouting the woods, but they are slow and clumsy like most men are. Either way, we will shield the springs from outsiders. It will be as if it doesn’t exist until we think it’s safe.”

 

Kristoff knew this well, it was a common trick to hide the whole of their glen away from the world, but he was aware that he was explaining for the others’ sake.

 

“We were waiting until you all arrived before hiding away. And to be truthful we were expecting… nevermind, there will be plenty of time to discuss.”

 

He was lost in thought for a moment, but returned to the physical world soon enough.

 

“Kristoff, you and your friends are welcome to stay here as long as you must. We can discuss more dismal matters later.” He yet again faced the strawberry blonde. “My lady, as your forefathers helped us so many centuries ago, we in turn will help you. Please, make yourself at home.”

 

_Great. More good news._

 

* * *

 

Compared to the mattresses from the palace, the grouped up beds of moss weren’t stunningly comfortable. _I slept on these every night as a kid. Anna’s domesticated me._ Anna was laying down next to him, in his arms, almost asleep. He felt bad for her, because she was the only one among them not used to roughing it, yet besides Sven, she seemed to be the only one able to sleep.

 

“nnn… Kristoff?”, Anna sleepily beckoned.

 

“Right here”, he reassured her.

 

“Elsa will come back, the people will see her, and the rebels will be put in jail. I know it.” She had the arrogance that could only ever be seen in a half-sleeping person. Or a drunk. _Or Anna._

 

“Of course she will. You didn’t abandon her, why would she abandon us?” Kristoff kissed her on the cheek, and snuggled into the impressionable surface of compressed lichen shoved into the large pit. It was big enough for he, Anna, Olaf, and Trill to sleep on with comfort. Kristoff, eyes closed and body in congruence with Anna’s, felt her drift off into sleep, and tried to follow her example.

 

After nearly an hour, he gave up.

 

He carefully pulled himself away from her sleeping body as to not wake her, a craft he’d become a master of in the past month, and rolled over to the crawl out of the moss pit, but instead found himself looking directly into the mud-splotched toe of Trill’s left boot. He looked up to see the man himself very solemnly looking back down at him.

 

“Er, hey.”

 

He was sitting on the edge of the rocks, whittling some sort of token with his knife. Kristoff figured he wasn’t in the most dignified position, so he stood up and sat himself next to Trill. He could see Olaf still playing with the young trolls around the fire pit. _Greldun will tell them to be off to sleep soon enough, and Olaf will come crawling up to Anna._

 

Sven was sleeping, curled up, near the fire as well, somehow undisturbed by the noises the kids were making. Anna was still slumbering peacefully where he left her, blissfully unaware that he’d left. It was only the two of them that seemed sleepless for reasons unclear.

 

“I know you don’t believe me, and I don’t know what you’ve been through, but they are my family”, Kristoff bit his lip as he pondered how to continue. “They took me in when I was a young kid, orphaned, and they brought me up like one of their own. You’re wrong about them.”

 

He listened. He always listened. Kristoff had once heard that wisdom was in listening to everything you can, and if that was true, than even from the limited exposure he had had with the old ranger, he could tell that Trill was a very wise man.

 

“I know _you_ don’t believe _me_ , Kristoff, but even if what you say is true, they’re fae. They’re not like us. The only reason I even agreed to not fight them was Olaf. They took you in for a reason. Their schemes can seem very slow to us, even with no clear purpose, but they live much longer than we do, and have very different goals than we. They’ll never see you as one of their own.” He took a breath, as if trying to emphasize the personal connection he had with the matter. _Feel free to elaborate on that point, by the way._ “Even within the borders of Arendelle, we’ve been attacked by these imps. Revan nearly…” and he choked.

 

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Kristoff, his gaunt cheeks clenching as he locked away his tears. He, without looking at his work, continued carving the little bear figurine made of some dark wood in his hands. Kristoff put a hand on his back, but was brushed away with a calming gasp.

 

“I’m fine. Revan was nearly killed by the little demon. And if you don’t think any one of your ‘family’ ”, he accompanied the word with some hand gesture that implied a less-than-sacred opinion of Kristoff’s view, “could do the same, than you might not be as clever as I thought you were.”

 

Kristoff felt a rising anger in his cheeks, flushing them red. _No. He’s grieving and scared. Don’t take him too seriously._ He exhaled, hoping to expel some of his pride along with the air, and tried to change the subject. Staring up into the dancing sky above them, the borealis had taken come in full swing that night, outshining the film of stars and even the moon itself, he asked about something else.

 

“What are you carving?”

 

Luckily, Trill seemed as willing to move on as he was. “It’s a resting charm. It’s a custom where I come from that if a loved one dies, a figure of an animal in their likeness is to be made, in respect. It helps remind us of those that we’ve lost.”

 

Looking more closely, the bear was exquisitely detailed. Little notches textured the wooden beast’s fur, it’s ears were defined and delicate, it’s face a carefully arranged portrait that one could almost mistake for the real thing if it weren’t a fraction of the size. It was only a few inches long, the sitting bear, and the bottom half was still an unshaped branch, but it was very beautiful.

 

“Normally, a family member makes it. But I’m the only one here. Some of the oldest rangers will wear necklaces of these figures, one for each loved one they’ve lost. It’s a way to wear your past, while not dwelling in it.”

 

Kristoff was nearly speechless. “That’s amazing, Trill. Thanks for sharing that with me.”

 

He huffed. “I just pray I won’t be making ones for the rest of you.”

 


	17. Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the wait, Life got crazy! :^)
> 
> Jokes aside, I do apologize for the hiatus that went unannounced, and I should be back on a more regular schedule again. You guys are the absolute best.

 

Lea traced the worn features of the token with her thumb, the wooden wolf run smooth from years of doing just that. She still thought she could feel the harsh edges of the base, the points of the ears that it once had, but they weren’t there, despite her fingers anticipating them. In their place were rounded corners, years of grief made tangible. She could hear Elsa lightly snoring just inches behind her, as she had been. _I’m surprised she can sleep through this._ The cart they’d been in wasn’t the sturdiest contraption on wheels, and constantly rattled the interior. The covering of the wagon was thick enough that if it weren’t for small notches letting in glimpses of sunlight it would have been impossible to tell the hour was. Regardless of all this, or perhaps in spite of it, Elsa’s exhaustion caught up with her, and some time earlier she had nestled into the barley and slept.

 

Lea had tried to do the same, but failed. Putting the charm back the deepest reaches of her pocket, she held her breath to listen to Elsa’s. Part of her wanted to roll over, clutch Elsa’s sleeping body in her arms and lull into a state of satisfied unconsciousness, but the rest of her had common sense. She made a small fist with a free hand, and grabbed a brace for support with the other, and pushed onto her knees, crawling towards the back of the stopgap breakaway. Thrusting her hands into the small mound of dead crop that she had blocked the opening with, the pile shivered and shrank as the brown flecks that remained floated into the air. Lea peeped out of the small space between the canvas cover and wooden frame, bits of gold flying out of her by now obscenely unruly hair.

 

The cloud cover was just as dominating as it was in the capital, but at the same time seemed thinner, allowing more sunlight to diffuse into the mundane surface world, and the snowfall could be described more accurately as a flurry than a blizzard. The snow that they rode over was never more than three inches deep, Lea estimated, and the winds were strong but weirdly consistent, almost as if it was the air staying still and the earth tumbling westward. The panorama above her was bathed in an otherworldly crimson tint, as happens when the sun begins to dip low in the sky while shaded ominously by the overcast weather. Grim presence aside, Lea was able to gauge the time of day, and that was what she had wanted to do. _I wonder how far away this place is._

 

Elsa had said a few words on the subject of their destination while cooped up in the wagon, and Lea tried to go over what she knew. _This Tranach guy is a family friend and some noble, and his sons will be overseeing his place since he is in the capital. Politics._ The thought of being harbored at a nobleman’s home wasn’t very appealing to Lea, who saw little romance in the courts of royals, but respected Elsa’s decision, and saw the safety of it. _Unless they just turn us over to the rebels. Then things will have to get messy._ Lea didn’t follow the politics of nations, but she’d heard rumors and tidbits aplenty of kingdoms and colonies doing away with their royalty, taking their country into their own hands. _If monarchs are worried about these things happening, petty lords must be terrified. I wouldn’t trust them to be rational about the potential death of their station._

 

Thinking about it as she stared out at the winding road behind them, she dwelled on a statement Elsa had made in passing. _“I don’t actually know his sons, the oldest is about Anna’s age, and I think we might have met once as children… but I don’t even know his name.”_ Lea wasn’t sure of the customs that the Arendelle elite were used to, but relying on someone whose name one don’t even know to shelter one from angry rioters didn’t seem very sensical. _Then again, I don’t know all of my clan’s names, but I’d trust each and every one of them with my life._ Lea chewed on her cognitive dissonance like a stale caramel before deciding that the cooling temperatures of dusk were just slightly too uncomfortable for her tastes.

 

She spun around on her knees, digging into the mattress of barley, and instinctively looked to Elsa, and two azure pools were there to greet her. She was looking at Lea, eyes drooping but clearly open, hand propping up her head as to make that an easier task. It became obvious that she didn’t want to be seen doing that, as within a fraction of a second she shut her eyes and pulled her hand behind her back, feigning a deep and undisturbed sleep. _Poorly._ Even if she had been quick enough to react before Lea could see, she kept her eyes artificially squeezed tight, and her arm was subtly fidgeting behind her as she tried to get comfortable again.

 

Lea wasn’t sure what to think of Elsa’s shying away, though while looking over the sleeping woman, she decided it would be best to play along. Fluffing together a couch, she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, not actually planning to fall asleep any more but just to relax and wait for Elsa to pretend to wake up.

 

Several minutes later, she was gratified.

 

Elsa yawned as she rolled onto her back, stretching her arms draped in her cloak, fingers scraping against the taut canvas above her. Her attempts to gracefully greet the evening were foiled by a particularly large tumble taken by the cart, and she had to pull her head out from burial in the grain while trying to ignore the stifled giggles from her exotic companion. Trying to salvage what remained of her dignity, she sat against the wooden planks on the side and tried to pretend the blunder never happened.

 

“Good morning Lea”, she started, voice colder than the air. Lea tried to sound comfortable as to put her at ease.

 

“Good evening sunshine. You snore, y’know.”

 

Elsa seemed momentarily insulted, but smiled to mirror Lea, taking what was intended as a joke as just that. “Anna said that, years ago, but I always thought she was just teasing me.”

 

“And how do you know I’m not?”

 

Elsa chuckled, putting her hand over her mouth like a proper lady does. _Yet something else I’ll never understand._ “Good point. Maybe you are.” Her eyes were probing the Boheman girl for evidence of knowledge of her snafu just minutes previously, but whether or not she knew she knew, Lea couldn’t say.

 

The silence extended past the last sighs of exhaled laughter long enough for Lea to start feeling slightly awkward from Elsa’s persistence to look at anything other than her. 

 

“So, how far away is this place, again?” Even though she said ‘again’, she had never received a straight answer from Elsa to begin with.

 

“Oh. Uh, I’m, not actually sure. It’s in Tønsbed, and that’s the closest city to the capital, but I’ve never actually been.” She studied the back of her hands. “Or much of anywhere really.”

 

Lea was not oblivious to such obvious hooks. 

 

“Why? You’d think a princess would endeavor to know her kingdom, or at least be dragged around by her parents.”

 

Elsa pulled her knees underneath her, and put the side of her head on her hand. She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it before she could. _Oh, I might have touched a nerve._

 

“I didn’t… I stayed inside the castle mostly, as a kid.”

 

_Tragic backstory. Naturally._ Despite her inner thoughts’ snark, she realized that she should probably hold off, at least for now. _There are things I’d rather not speak about too._  

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross any lines.” Lea secretly hoped that Elsa would open up, say something to let her know that they could talk about it, but more acutely hoped that she herself could actually be someone that Elsa would feel comfortable opening up to. _I’m just some foreign sorceress that kicked in the door to her life less than two weeks ago. Why would she trust me?_

 

“It’s fine.”

 

_And just like that, the bridge I thought I had almost finished building is gone._ Lea spent a few seconds feeling sorry for herself before adjusting her metaphorical hardhat and getting back to work.

 

“It’s almost dusk. We’ve been traveling all day.”

 

Elsa seemed genuinely surprised, though not super concerned. “Has it? I slept all day?” She looked up at the cover, as if expecting to see the sun in the sky to prove or disprove her words. “It’s more comfortable than that storeroom, at least.”

 

Lea was about to force herself to laugh to lighten the mood, when she noticed a tear falling past the strained smile on Elsa’s face. She started shaking, the edges of her mouth quivering. After wobbling on that emotional edge for a painful few seconds, she broke. The first sob was a quiet one, tears streaming down her face in globs when she squeezed her eyes shut and laid down, head rolled into her elbow. Her cries became louder, and even though she could only see that black-dyed cotton of her hood, Lea knew her whole body was quaking from her head.

 

Lea was shocked. She was surprised at how well Elsa had been handling what had happened, and although she had expected the weight of the impact to be realized eventually, she was unprepared for it now. She saw the woman who had so quickly become the object around whom her life revolved, and who in the short time of knowing her had seemed so graceful, shuddering and crying in a pile of crushed barley. 

 

_Spirits play cruel jokes._

 

Unable to handle the sight of it anymore, she did what she’d been stopping herself from doing, without even a silent prayer that it would be the right thing. Lea wrapped her arms around her, lying next to her, burying her head into the back of her neck. _She’s taller than I expected._ Lea said nothing, just gripped her tighter, letting her cry.

 

“Why is this happening?”, Elsa spat out between pained gasps. 

 

Lea didn’t know. She didn’t want to condone speaking, either. For these reasons, she simply pulled herself up, behind Elsa so that her back was pressed against the rattling edge of the cart, where Elsa herself sat just minutes earlier. She pulled Elsa by the arms, just inches up so that her head could be in her lap. _She’s so light._ Lea’s second attempt to physically console her queen was just as awkward as the first, but as she fiddled with positioning, (during which if Elsa had any physical reaction, Lea didn’t notice), she hoped that her intimate presence would send the message she so desperately wanted to. _I’m here. You don’t have to hold back._

 

Elsa grabbed her thigh, and even through the three layers of clothing Lea’s skin erupted with goosebumps. It was just something else for the sobbing girl to hold onto while she had her episode. _Why am I so bad at this?_ She hadn’t noticed the layers of crystallized cold that were infecting the wagon until Elsa’s shockingly pale fingers froze the fur trousers she wore, the hairs clumping together into spikes of ice from which wispy breaths of white drifted. Lea was cold enough to shiver, yet somehow did not, as if the whole of her mental functions were focused on psychically absorbing as much of the strife from the girl on her lap as she could. Her will couldn’t accomplish that, even with all the motivation of Elsa.

 

The light from beyond the claustrophobic confinements of their carriage had finally disappeared completely, the moon not enough to shine through the woven barrier. The icicles that grew from the roof above them were thus left without a source form which to shine, and remained ominous knives hanging above them. Lea scarcely noticed, far too preoccupied. As time marched mercilessly on, with little regard to the petty emotions of mortals, Elsa’s sobs turned into irregular gasps and shudders. She never seemed like she was going to sleep, understandably so, given that she’d been sleeping for nearly twelve hours, but she seemed completely unwilling to make even the slightest effort to show she was interested in remaining conscious. Lea had no such complexes, and soon found herself becoming drowsy. Her burst of courage had been spent, and she was now very tentative about what she did with Elsa, though after saving up her gall, she ran her hand down the side of her head, coming to a rest on her neck.

 

Lea could have stayed in that position forever, were she selfish enough to ignore the pain Elsa was suffering in order to make that scenario possible. The jolting of the cart began to take on a hypnotic rhythm as the dark, cold space began soothing Lea, tempting her with sleep, even Elsa’s measured breaths of anguish started to sound like a lullaby. _No, I can’t fall asleep like this._ Lea felt something warm as her eyes lazily shut.

 

When Lea woke up, many things had changed. There was a strange stillness, in the world around her, and she realized they weren’t moving. She also realized Elsa was no longer next to her, but had relocated to the opposite side of the cart, knees in her arms and staring into space. The ice that remained on her legs were all that let Lea know it wasn’t just a dream. It was still nighttime, the darkness was overpowering, but at the very least somewhat lighter than it was when she succumbed. _It must be almost morning._

 

Lea must have made some sound, because she could make out Elsa turning to face her even in the oppressive dark. What little ambient light there was reflected in her cobalt irises to shine into Lea’s very soul.

 

She seemed to struggle with her words, mouth twitching but never opening fully. Lea would have made some attempt to help her along, but was still too dazed from sleepiness to know what she wanted to say.

 

“I’m sorry. About how I was.”

 

_That certainly wasn’t what I was expecting._ _Why are you sorry?_

 

Lea almost tripped over her words, she so hastily wished to refute her. “No, don’t be, don’t be sorry. You were-”, but Elsa was not finished.

 

“And you can’t do that. What you did.”

 

“I kn-” 

 

_What?_

 

Either Lea’s confusion was written on her face with glowing ink or Elsa knew how she’d react. “I appreciate your help, and I… value you. But I’m not comfortable with what happened. So let’s... not.”

 

Realization crashed on Lea with the weight of three oceans. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no. I crossed a line, probably several lines and she hates me for it._ Lea’s mind scrambled for things to say to make it all better, but found no words suitable. _I was just comforting you, that’s all. I didn’t even do anything questionable. Please don’t think worse of me._

 

All that Lea could actually articulate was an unimpressive silence. Her bridge fell into the river last night, but whatever remained of it was blown to smithereens with this. Elsa looked away from her, and returned to staring at empty space. _Is she disgusted with me?_  

 

Suddenly Lea felt the cold. It was always there, but whatever inner warmth kept the ethereal tendrils at bay had been snuffed. She shivered with the morning air and nestled down, rubbing her arms to kindle some memory of heat. As had been happening far too much for Lea’s comfort as of late, the uncomfortable quiet between them lasted for what seemed like hours.

 

“We’re just outside of Tønsbed. We made good time. Simen is making sure there are no riots on the road in, and then we’ll head into town. I didn’t want to wake you.”

 

Lea made the assumption was the until-then nameless man married to Frithunn that was driving their horse-carried escape. She was more surprised to hear that they had already arrived. _That was a very fast journey, unless I was sleeping longer than I thought._ Above all these, she despaired that she could recognize with what distant regard Elsa spoke to her. For every step forward towards breaking through to her, the wind blew her back two.

 

“We can ride in the front seat, should it be deemed safe. I don’t really want to ride up to the sitting lord of Tønsbed like this”, she offered with a smile, maybe to show that there was still goodwill between the two, but Lea only saw it as a farce. _That’s a queen’s smile. One for old men and merchants._

 

A ruffling sound came from Lea’s left and she turned to see the opening of the cart being pulled apart by two hands that looked like they could have been hewn from stone, were it not for the hair. Lea got a good look at their chauffeur, apparently named Simen, for the first time. He was an old man, looking to have seen at least as many years as his wife, though had weathered the years with more strength. His jaw was strong and defined, even while the skin on it sagged, and the thick, gravelly grey mustache on his upper lip could have been mistaken for a rat at first glance, it was so overt. The whole of his face had specks of white snowflakes scattered over it, evidence of the weather that Elsa had been creating.

 

His eyes were kind though, and something, perhaps foolishly, made Lea believe that he was an honest man, integrity untarnished by a life that’s been hard enough as to rend the youth from his bones.

 

“Your majesty, it’s safe. It’s another quiet morning in Tønsbed. Here, take my hand.” Elsa crawled over to him, not sparing Lea a passing glance, and put her comparatively dainty hand in his, letting him assist her out of the farm cart. Once her feet had gracefully enough found their footing on the earth, Simen looked back in. “You comin’?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah.”

 

Transferring from cramped curling into being free to stretch her limbs was a bigger transition than she’d expected. Her vision darkened from the sudden rush of blood, and her legs almost buckled under her. Holding onto the frame bars to stop from falling face-first into the snow, she assessed her surroundings. The sky above her was a dull grey, teasing the prospect of daybreak even though the cloud cover would almost certainly null any effect it might have other than making the silhouettes around her just slightly more visible. They were at a gate of sorts, two very impressive road markers of stone on either side of the path, engraved with “Tønsbed” in rudimentary characters. They, like so much of Arendelle as Lea was discovering, were old.

 

Beyond these markers she could make out a building of some description, too large to be a house, likely an inn or store, with lights in the windows and smoke from the chimney. Attempts to further look down the road were futile, as the fog prohibited seeing more than fifty yards down. It was a gloomy sight, yet she relished the fresh air, the ground under her feet, and the presence of the transitioning trees around her. The warm cloth that draped from the Autumn trees were facing the adversity of the choking snow, but could still be made out for the beauty they were.

 

So lost she was finding her bearings she didn’t notice that her companions were walking around to the horses, until Elsa pulled her back from her mind. “Lea, come on.”

 

Not having to be asked twice, she quickly jogged through the still not obscenely deep snow that covered the ground and waited behind Simen as he climbed up the steps, seating himself on the far left-hand side of the wooden bench overlooking the horses’ backs. He gestured to Elsa to follow suit, but peculiarly instead turned away, and walked to the front of the horses, both of them. Walking around, she climbed up the steps situated there on the left of the seat, with Simen not being able to scoot into the middle position fast enough. _She doesn’t want to sit next to me._ Quelling her inner panic, she lethargically complied to the drover’s gesture and sat, squished between his broad side and the thin bar right to enclose the seat. The snow melted under her and made her clothes damp, but she could not have cared less. _She doesn’t want to sit next to me._ Lea knew exactly how immature she sounded to herself, but that didn’t stop her from feeling how she did. 

 

A snap of the reins and soon the cart was on it’s way. Rickety and rolling through the snow, pulled by the two noble horses, one spotted white on a black coat and the other a complete chestnut, who trudged through the snow with unbending insistence. Lea heard shouts and laughter from the building she noticed before, though did not learn what it’s function was. Buildings became more frequent, however, along the road, small homes, shops, and more made of stone and wood and will. Soon, there was only one word for the road they were on, enclosed by shoulder-to-shoulder structures on both sides, breaks only to branch off into other roads of the same kind. The avenue that went straight through the middle of town was empty save for their carriage and a handful of pedestrians with loads on their backs, the laborers for whom early work in an unnatural snow was just another day. 

 

Few gave the carriage any notice, and those that did didn’t find their attentions being held for very long. Elsa’s hood was up, hiding her one feature that surely anyone knew about their Queen, but seemed just as interested in the town as Lea was. She craned her head out, taking in the dimly lit sights like a girl on her first expedition beyond her walls.

 

Then, they stopped. They had rounded off into a small courtyard past an iron-wrought gate, the features of the ground around them not obvious as they were mostly buried. Lea looked at the place at which they stopped. Beyond a man holding a lantern and a crossbow approaching them inquisitively was an estate that would be the result if one took all of the traditional homes they’d seen on their way in and crafted them together into an massive progenitor of the form. The manor was almost half the size of the castle they were fleeing from, but was a much more stout and simple style. It’s roof was squarely sloped, though she could hardly see it atop the thing, with a rustic charm to the two full stories of wooden walls supported by pillars of stone. In front of the grand entrance was a covered veranda that seemed to encircle the whole of the building, and served as the base of the balconies above. It was large, it was impressive, though few would call it particularly regal.

 

“The lord isn’t seeing anyone, take any deliveries to the storehouse, we’ll see to it come day. Maybe this infernal snow will have stopped by then.”

 

The man was portly, and wearing a flat cap with a miniature cumulation of snow that was proof he had been standing still for quite some time. He had a quality-made crossbow but was in no way ready to fire, as it was dangling from his left hand and his other was holding the lantern that so rudely shined in Lea’s face. He was not whatsoever threatening for someone that seemed to be the sentry to the lord of Tønsbed.

 

“Er, it’s a bit of a… special case, y’see…”, Simen started, though didn’t get a chance to finish. Elsa stood up on the cart, rising above the two persons between her and the guard, staring a pointed glare at the man just trying to do his job. With an exaggerated flip, her hood came flying off of her head, the strands of diamond rivaling his lantern. Her long winter dress of black wool was not the most striking of outfits, but Lea could have sworn she was looking upon a deity in that moment.

 

“I’m Queen Elsa, and I demand to see Tranach immediately.”

 


	18. Lords

 

The sky began to spin as she continued holding her breath, praying that her gamble would pay off. The casually dressed guardsman looked upon Elsa with what may have been awe or terror. The light of the breaking sun refracted through the tiny flying fractals with which she graced the sky beyond count, illuminating an aura of glory around her figure. Whether he was mystified or intimidated was unclear, but after staring for far too long, he bent to her will either way.

 

"Your majesty. It is... it's an honor. Follow me. Oh! And pull up your hood, not all may be as loyal as I am."

 

_As I’m keenly aware._

 

The man had dropped his weapon into the fluff and hung his lantern on a peg protruding from the carriage's frame, and shuffled to her side of the cart. hand extended. Graciously accepting, she put her weight on his arm as she stepped into the snow, not making a sound as her feet stood atop it, not making the slightest indent. 

 

She was proud that her gambit had apparently paid off, especially with all the summoned false confidence flooding out of her like a broken balloon, and instinctively turned to look for Lea. A smiling Simen sat above her, reins in hand, but her reckless friend was nowhere to be seen. Panicking slightly, she jerked her head around scanning the dark and unknown courtyard for her. Spinning fully around, she jumped and let out a surprised gasp when she realized she was nearly nose-to-nose with Lea, who was standing behind her. The snowdrift solidified into a crude pedestal under her while the source of her fright cracked a smile.

 

“I’m right here, easy now.”

 

Elsa wished she could be assert that she wasn’t in fact looking for her, and was just observing her surroundings, but that would be a lie. _I’m still mad at her._ Elsa believed that maybe if she told herself that enough times it would become true. 

 

Giving a look of distinct non-amusement, she looked away and at whatever was to her left. As it happened, that was Simen on his carriage, looking relieved.

 

“Y’majesty, you’ll be safe here, right? I should be on my way”, the old man relayed, still humble in his queen’s presence. Elsa wasn’t unused to this behavior, but the honest sincerity of it, in the midst of what was happening, caused her to have to catch a breath. _I’m not alone yet._

 

“Thank you so much, Simen. I promise you’ll be rewarded a thousand times over for what you’ve done for me.”

 

Simen took his hat off, the snow no longer falling, and put it across his chest. “My Queen, I already have been.” With that, his horses were pulling away, his wheels loudly clattering on the road, even with the snow to dampen them. Elsa and Lea watched their charioteer disappear into the early morning. As he left, the dark seemed to close in on them, and Elsa once again felt overwhelmed by what was happening.

 

_Tranach’s son will see us, he’ll let us stay here, we can relax and find Anna and figure out what to do._  

 

The simplicity of her plan was what made her somewhat confident, and that she was a strong believer that she had experienced her low point already. Nothing could go worse than her coronation, and if she could come out of that intact, there’s nothing she couldn’t face. _I hope._

 

The light drew the women’s eyes, and the stout sentry was gesturing for them to follow him inside the lodge-like estate. There were no other staff posted outside at all, and this surprised Elsa. _Does he have more guards on the inside? Or is this all?_

 

The doors were large, at lest eight feet tall, every inch covered in fading carvings that resembled traditional nordic art in a zoo of cryptic scenes. Small men stood in solidarity, facing a serpent emerging from a sea of rune-ribbons; suns with grotesque faces stood in conference with the stars; faeries and trolls danced around a burning man; a king whose head floated above his neck surrounded by men with knives; and the doors’ primary features were the four, large boxes, outlined in intertwining bands, one on the top half and one on the bottom half on both doors. Elsa could only look on them for a moment before the doors were swung open by their keeper, but that was long enough to see the symbols in each. A blossoming flower, a burning sun, a leafless tree, and a symmetrical snowflake.

 

“Come, inside, hurry.”

 

The man was waving his hands like a lunatic, and looking in every direction while the girls followed him into the foyer, and she again mused on just how un-intimidating he was. Elsa was immediately struck by the place, as whatever she was expecting, it wasn’t this. The fire roaring just yards from the entrance was attended by three laughing men, casually uniformed, on couches of red velvet and wood. There were many such sofas, as while the room was smaller then Elsa anticipated, it was certainly not lack for furnishings. Plain, thick rugs carpeted the floor, criss-crossing and making no particular sense other than aiming to cover the floor in a charming patchwork of stitched color. There was a desk, a small one on thin, curved legs that ended in shiny wooden paws on the rugs, it had papers scattered over it, dozens documents and parchment from who-knows-where to who-knows-who about who-knows-what. The chair behind it was conspicuously empty, and soon Elsa figured out where the clerk would be, a young man in a dress shirt and wearing spectacles was kissing a young woman in a smart blue dress on a recamier. The romantic scene was bathed in a warm light from the chandelier above them. Elsa looked away out of courtesy.

 

“John! Get your tongue out of her throat and get back to work, yeah?”, their escort demanded.

 

“Give the boy a break!”

 

“Yeah, not like he gets too much of it!”

 

The either off-duty or inappropriately casual staff were jeering from their cozy perch, where they sat with mugs in hand, and one under a patched quilt, enjoying the warmth. They then seemed to take notice of the robed woman and her foreign follower that were tagging along after their negligent overseer.

 

One man with an unbuttoned overcoat, adorned with gold buttons with Arendelle’s crest, and a beard bushy enough to house several small rodents threw his comments into the ring. “Brought some girls back from town, Kjell? And you’re giving John a hard time!”

 

Elsa was about to show exactly who those hooligans were heckling, but a hand on her back urging her forward implied that wasn’t a wise idea. The room was a comfortable enough place to relax and greet, but there didn’t seem to be any way into the rest of the manor. 

 

“I’m going to be busy, one of you get out there”, Kjell shouted back as he fumbled past Elsa and began running his hand against the curtained wall.

 

“Not me! It’s snowing as hard as it was back when Queeny decided winter was too slow coming.”

 

Elsa stumbled. She was ashamed at how easily she was affected by the mindless taunts of commoners, but they were her subjects. _That’s all I am to most of my country. The queen who froze them._ She squinted her eyes and hunched forward. This realization came quickly, and soon to follow was the marvel that she had never realized it before. _I’m such a fool. It’s no wonder I’m here and not in the palace._

 

When she opened her eyes, Lea was kneeling in front of her, nearly at eye level with the leaning queen. “Are you okay Elsa? Don’t listen to them, they’re just idiots.”

 

Elsa didn’t know how she didn’t realize Lea was holding her hand. She looked at the joint of hands, shocked that her body refused to update her on what was being done with it, and then jerked it away, palm missing the warmth that it didn’t realize it needed.

 

Lea tightened her mouth, pushed herself on her feet and Elsa stood straight, and they looked to see what their guide was up to. He had his fingers curled around the lip of a crimson curtain, eyes on her, waiting for her word.

 

“Shall we go in, your majesty?”

 

Elsa nodded, and Kjell pulled the fabric and revealed a wooden door, simple and featureless, save for the silver knob with a polished sigil on it, the three-petaled flower reflective enough that Elsa could make out an indistinct image of herself within it, a dark, vaguely humanoid shape with her face like a candle in the shade. It was covered by the guard’s sweaty fist and with a click the door swung inwards, revealing a long wooden hallway, a set of stairs at the back. The wooden slats that made up the floor was nearly as polished as the doorknob, and the corridor was lit by burning torches set in sconces against the smooth stone walls. _How… anachronistic._

 

Rustic lighting aside, Elsa admired the homeliness of the manor. This was obviously not a place for statesmanship, but rather a true place to live. She found herself jealous. Kjell led them just past the first few doors, and opened the third one on the left, nearly making it to the mysterious staircase but stopping just short. He waved Elsa in, and within was a small but no uncomfortable conference room of sorts. There was a fireplace with a few smoldering embers within hills of ash, a sturdy table with a lit candelabra in the center surrounded by several cushy chairs, and paintings of various men on the walls. She recognized one. _Tranach!_ There in oils was a portrait of her advisor, enormous, clean-shaven jaw, jet black hair thinning on top, and shoulders as broad as a barn, and suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. _What became of him in Arendelle? Of Anders?_ Frenstoff would surely be among the worst treated, as he was always her most vocal ally.

 

As she looked at the other portraits, she realized that all them were in fact Tranach, simply different ones. Fathers and grandfathers, dating back generations. Eksa was suddenly reminded of Lord Tranach’s multiple attempts at joiming their bloodlines. _A lineage he would no doubt like to link into royalty._

 

“Please, my ladies, have a seat, I will return with Lord Erik.”

 

Before she could reply, he was gone, and she was alone with Lea, who had taken no time in tending the fire. She was on her knees, reaching into the embers. When she yanked her hand out with a curse, she smiled and muttered, “Salvageable”.

 

Elsa wasn’t very experienced in making fires, (She smiled to herself as she thought about that), and let her work. _She’s so… deliberate. Every motion having a purpose._ Lea reached into the small basket next to the hearth and deftly retrieved a canister of oil on her thumb, a bundle of kindling in-between her fingers, and with a unique grace was building a small fire to keep the room warm immediately. Elsa could only watch in fascination, and try not to think about the night in the cart. _It was wrong and it didn’t happen._

 

“So, ‘Erik’, huh?”

 

Elsa snapped back to reality. “Hmm? Oh, yes. I think Tranach tried to arrange a marriage between us once. It didn’t work out, obviously.”

 

Lea turned around to face her, teeth shining with an incredulous smile. “Oh really? Never mentioned that! Good thing it didn’t happen.”

 

Elsa was about to ask her what she meant when an ember turned into a spark, the spark turned into a flame, and the flame into a crackling fire. She reached over and threw a pine log onto it and pulled out the chair nearest to the fire to sit in, hands outstretched.

 

“Hopefully he knows more about what happened then we do.”

 

Elsa could only hope that was true, and looked into her hands. After several minutes of waiting, the fire having matured into something to be proud of, Elsa, too, sunk into a chair near the fire, but still facing the table, conferring with a council of imagined people. 

 

“This might be a first for you, Elsa, but I’m used to waiting for the high and mighty to come out of their towers to interact with us smallfolk.”

 

Her smile was devilish, and she laughed once she saw Elsa’s unamused face. “Hopefully no living snowmen come to greet us this time.” _She thinks she’s hilarious._ Lea kept chuckling into the fire as she appreciated the irony of the situation. Elsa would have at least smiled, but a much more serious topic had crossed her mind.

 

“Lea.”

 

She was surprised she was even acknowledged after her poorly received joke. “Yeah?”

 

Elsa bit her lip. “Will you help me find Anna? If we have to?”

 

Lea’s smile only widened. “Of course I would. Why would I leave you to do that alone?”

 

_I knew you wouldn’t._ Elsa wasn’t sure why she asked, because she knew what the answer would be, somehow. She grinned at the answer anyway.

 

The door swung open and the gust of air was enough to make the small fire dance in the breeze. In the frame stood a tall, young man with tightly-trimmed chestnut hair, both on his head and his chin, dressed in full regalia, down to the flashy epaulettes on his shoulders. _That’s what took so long, it’s not as if people wear that outfit all night._ He bowed deeply as he entered the room, showing respect to his queen.

 

“Your majesty, it is with great sadness I welcome you to my home on such grim pretext.”

 

He recovered from his bow and looked into the eyes of his toppled queen, which greeted him only with melancholy.

 

“Yes, they are, Erik. But we are here now, and I hope you remain loyal to our family.”

 

Erik looked appalled, but it was obviously a dramatization. “To think otherwise would offend me, your highness. The Tranachs have been loyal to your crown for as long as you have held it, and my father speaks highly of your exceptional wisdom for your age. That said, of course, these are dire times.”

 

The man was handsome, Elsa decided, and roughly of the same age as she. _There would be worse men to arranged to, I suppose._ His chin wasn’t as absurdly large as his father’s, and his hair wasn’t as strikingly dark. His beard made him look older then he was, and more mature, it was no wonder her kept it. As he sat down at the head of the table, back facing the door from which he had entered and subsequently locked, he seemed to notice Lea.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, my lady, I did not notice you. Who would you be?”

 

Lea pressed an elbow against the table and pointed a finger at the noble’s son lazily and began her introductions. “I’m Leanora Allowan, da-”

 

“Lea is my…”, Elsa interrupted. She wanted to keep the details of who Lea was on a need-to-know basis, as she realized that her sudden welcoming of a young witch from a far away land might be seen as suspicious. Lea looked offended at first, but resigned to her position. _I hope she understands._

 

“…or, more appropriately, one of my... foreign advisors. She’s from Aldormada, and was caught in the escape with me.” The lie sounded realistic enough.

 

The bearded man nodded. “I see. Well, regardless, I would ask her to leave before we continue our discussion.” Lea bowed her head and stood up, ready to indulge the young lord. 

 

“No. She will stay.”

 

Lea looked Elsa with shock. _I’m just full of surprises, aren’t I?_

 

“Very well, you must trust her a great deal. How much do you know of what happened, my queen?”

 

_Straight to business then._ Elsa put her hands on the edge of the table and began to recall what had happened to her these past days.

 

“I was… away from the castle the night of the riots. With Lea, in fact, but that’s not important. We were returning to the city, when we saw the burning. At first no one recognized me, but then… they did. I wanted to get to the castle, to save my sister, but it had already fallen.” Elsa exhaled stoically, and Erik looked to her with empathy. “We… I didn’t want to hurt anyone, with my… powers… so I, we, ran. We found refuge in a store, and we stowed away here in a…”

 

“Yes, in a barley cart. I heard that much”, he interrupted. “So, very little, then?”

 

Elsa nodded.

 

Erik took a deep breath. “And your… magic, it is causing this inclemency?” 

 

_I’m so sorry._ Elsa couldn’t look him in the eyes, and nodded again.

 

“Well the cold never bothered us, and maybe it will give that traitor Frenstoff second thoughts.”

 

His words were dynamite in Elsa’s mind. _Frenstoff?_

 

“Frenstoff? Anders Frenstoff?”

 

It was Erik’s turn to nod. “Yes, the day after the riots, the throne sat empty, and Anders answered it’s call. He wasn’t the only attempted usurper, mind you, but his supporters seem to have won out. The slander... the bile he is spouting about your family is… awful. Deplorable.”

 

Elsa wasn’t looking at him anymore, and could feel a hand on her shoulder. _Anders… he betrayed us…_

 

“And that’s not the worst of it, I’m afraid. My father is locked up in the castle jail as well. Some of his men will be riding down here tomorrow, if this letter is true”, he pointed to a piece of paper lying on the middle of the desk, slightly stained with melting wax from the candelabra, “to have us swear fealty. They are using my father as leverage.”

 

Elsa picked up the letter.

 

_“Dear Erik and Leif Tranach,_

 

_“The witch queen that so cruelly ruled this land is exiled, her family as well. The reign of her dynasty has come to a close. Mine own has begun. Loyal men will be coming to your manor within the next two days to have you swear your undying loyalty to the proud nation of Arendelle and its king. On an unrelated note, your father is being held in the Palace for treasonous acts against us, and will continue to be held as a political prisoner for as long as we deem fit. As of this moment, there is little chance of capital punishment, though disloyalty from his land may be evidence enough._

 

_“Sincerely, King Anders Frenstoff I”_

 

_What has he done?_

 

Elsa placed down the parchment in disgust. She feared the question she knew she must ask. _Will you do it, Erik?_

 

Luckily, or perhaps not so, Erik knew what she was thinking already.

 

“Your majesty, forgive me.” He bent his head and threw his hands on the table in front of him in despair, offering himself to the mercy of her wrath. “He’s my father. What else could I do?”

 

Elsa put her hands on his, realizing all the things she’d do to even see her father again. “It’s… it’s okay Erik. It’s only words. You will lie to them. I will not have any more people die because of me.”

 

When Erik lifted his head, his eyes were glistening in the low light. “You are a saint, Queen Elsa. Though I hope you will not be so forgiving to Anders, when his day comes.”

 

The door, unexpectedly, swung open again. The one who seemed the most surprised though, was Erik. The man in the doorway was a skinny, very tall man no older then Anna, with long hair darker then his fathers draping down to his shoulders. He was dressed in pajamas, long and silky blue nightshirt and pants in contrast to Erik’s formal attire. The strangest thing about him, however, was the woman dressed in a striking emerald gown draped around his shoulders.

 

“Oh, what, I’m not invited?”

 

Erik quickly dabbed his eyes and stood up to face the intruder. “Leif, excuse yourself. Our Queen is here. Show some respect.”

 

Leif laughed, as did his feminine companion. “I’m not going anywhere, brother. Dad may be locked up but you can’t jump into his title that quickly. We have shared responsibility over Tønsund, or have you forgotten?” He pushed his way past his shorter brother and pulled out a pair of seats for him and his so far silent friend across from Elsa and hers.

 

“ ‘Morning Queen. Any chance on stopping the snow today?”

 

“Leif! You and Maria can leave if you will not behave!” Erik was furious.

 

“Leave my wife out of this, Erik.” _Wife? They must be more eager than Anna._ “And I’m asking a question. A fair one. I’m sure her and her foreign harlot have heard it before me.”

 

Lea kicked the chair out from under her and grabbed the table with both hands, face full of fury. Elsa noticed the wood blackening in her grasp, and prayed no one else did. “Say that again, I dare you. You’ll be dead before you realize it.”

 

Elsa’s eyes became huge. _Oh god too much, too much!  
_

“Lea! Stand down!”, Elsa commanded.

 

“Leif! Get out!”, Erik demanded.

 

Lea was the one who listened, pulling away from the table, but not sitting down yet. There remained two hand-shaped chunks missing from the edge of the blackened and corrupted wood. Leif stood up, but seemed interesting in only furthering the conflict.

 

“I’m not even sure we should be calling her Queen, all things considered. For the second time in her brief reign she’s away from her throne, and I doubt she has much control of anything now, this barley-cart queen.” He spoke like he refused to acknowledge Elsa’s presence, but he never broke eye contact with her. His eyes were dark and filled with malice, and his brows twisted and arched in mockery of her with every word that dripped out of his pale, thin lips. And Elsa was becoming very angry.

 

“Enough! Leif, your brother was taking care of us perfectly well, don’t you worry. If you wish to stay I’d like you to, but I will not suffer to hear that.”

 

The air was becoming cold, and the fire was dwindling into it’s cradle of ashes. The smoke from the fireplace began to stream into the room, drifting slowly but decidedly towards Leif. Elsa assumed that was Lea’s doing.

 

Between coughs, Leif managed to spit out, “Oh right, I’m so sorry, your majesty, you’re a witch so we do-”, he interrupted himself with a violent hack, “what you say. Naturally. Tell that to James, if you will. Come on Maria, we’ll humor them, we’re leaving. Let my big brother to his games.”

 

Erik’s face was redder than Elsa ever thought skin could be. “Leif, I will deal with you later, and I am horrified at you. Now get out.”

 

Without a goodbye or acknowledgement, Leif and Maria left the room and disappeared. Erik dropped his head onto the table and just sat there for some time. Elsa and Lea calmed down, let the elements of the room return to a natural state, and sat down on the chairs.

 

“I’m so, so sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. Maybe he’s more shocked by our father’s capture then I thought, or… I don’t know. Please don’t think any less of us for his behavior.” His voice was muffled as it was spoken directly into the wooden table. Elsa felt pity on the man.

 

“We don’t choose our family, Erik. Although I would request you have him muzzled.”

 

Erik looked up with a face of ghastly curiosity, but grinned when she saw Elsa’s smile. He chortled and clasped his hands together. “Your majesty has a better sense of humor than me, I’m simply mortified.”

 

Lea, ever the practical one, leaned forward to look the would-be lord in the eyes. “Will he compromise our position, Erik? What will he do? Are we unsafe because of him? Be honest.”

 

“Heavens, no. My brother is crass and angry, but he would never so blatantly betray his family. He might betray the crown, but never me. I believe that fully.” He placed one of his hands over his heart, narrowly evading being stabbed by the shining decorum on his breast.

 

“Then let’s move on. Erik, will you allow us to stay here while we figure out how to deal with the situation, and find Anna?” Elsa was eager to forget the bizarre occurrence.

 

“Of course, of course, for as long as you wish, so long as you don’t mind staying in hiding while Frenstoff’s men are here. As for Anna, hopefully she will have the good sense to come here as you did, although it will be hard to affirm this. We will find her before Anders does, don’t you worry.” Erik offered a smile, though it was not reciprocated. Undeterred, he continued on.

 

“However, I think we should talk about just how you plan to reclaim the city. I admit I do not have up to date information on what is happening within the town, my scouts should report back tonight. The information they bring will of course matter a great deal, but do you have any plans?”

 

Elsa then realized that she didn’t. She had no plans at all on how to retake Arendelle. _Retake? I don’t want to have to retake it. I just want my people to love me._ The romanticism within her was surprising Elsa, as she knew that if all of her people loved her this situation would not be happening.

 

Erik apparently had little patience for the topic. “It’s fine, I can’t expect a still newly crowned queen to be an expert at military tactics. I would, however, suggest contacting Corona for aid. They were your allies and family, surely they would be of assistance?”

 

_Corona… maybe._ She had not even considered the thought of reaching out to her distant family. _They’re certainly better off than me right now._ “That might be a good idea, if it comes to that.” Erik took pride in the fact that his idea was well received. 

 

He straightened the white sash across his green uniform. “Talk of war can wait, however. We will learn more of our predicament by tonight, and will be able to organize a strategy. My head servant, Gretchen, will show the two of you a room where you can stay, and a wardrobe. I’m sure that dress cannot be the most comfortable by now, my queen, although your beauty is still hardly diminished.” Erik quickly scanned Elsa from head to toe, then back again, taking note of the rough shape her black winter dress was in. Elsa noticed Lea looking vexed at Erik.

 

“Oh, I trust you two don’t mind sharing a room for a time? We’re rather short on bedrooms at the moment, although I’m sure we can transform one of our many spare rooms into a bedroom suitable enough for you, Lady Lea.”

 

Elsa giggled at hearing Lea addressed as such. Lea smirked as well.

 

“I’m sure I’ve said something inadvertently funny, though I’m not so masochistic as to ask what. I will visit you in a few hours to see how you’re adapting to your life here.”

 

Erik stood up, bowed, and turned to leave, but Lea stopped him.

 

“Wait. Erik. Your brother, he said ‘tell that to James’ earlier. What did he mean by that?”

 

Erik stopped walking, but didn’t face them. Or move. Or speak. He eventually sighed and bent forward.

 

“You don’t need to hear about such things, my ladies.”

 

_Oh now I have to know._

 

“No, you’ll tell me, Erik”, Elsa stated very matter-of-factly.

 

Curiously, the incarnation of etiquette that stood with his back faced towards them refused to turn to meet their eyes. “James, was a child, he was the son of a blacksmith that did work for us, mainly Leif. He was a good kid, though I can’t say I knew him well, although Leif did.”

 

He stopped.

 

“Go on”, the girls said in unison.

 

“During the great freeze, following the coronation, he had run too far from home, and was caught in the blizzard. He shouldn’t have been out that far, or at that time, he was a foolish child, but he-”

 

Elsa didn’t need it spelled out for her. The blood spilling from her breaking heart had the words written on the insides of her eyelids and a cruel voice was screeching in her ears the ending to the story.

 

“He froze.”

 


	19. Destinies

When Kristoff woke up, he was twelve years in the past. He was a child again, he'd jump out of his mossy cradle and find his Bulda who'd hug him as she did every morning. They'd find something to eat for breakfast, feeding the scraps to Sven, whose nubbly antlers would nuzzle up against the young boy's face as he defiantly demanded more. Kristoff would smile and pet the reindeer's head as he prepared for the day. He would put on his warm clothes that were made by him and Weldun, and go out to 'work' with the ice harvesters, like he did every winter. 

 

It took him a moment to realize that, in fact, he wasn't a kid again, just in his childhood bed. Shaking the delusion out of his golden mess of hair, he noted Anna wasn't in his arms, and he decided to rectify that. Looking around for that distinctive splash of red, Kristoff saw nothing. It was still somewhat early in the morning, the sun behind the clouds giving off just enough light to see one's surroundings, and Anna was nowhere to be seen. Nor was Trill, or even Olaf. Sven was sleeping near the now cold firepit as he was when Kristoff had last seen him, and he roused the beast with his own waking. Sven sniffed the air drearily before climbing onto his hooves and stumbling over to Kristoff in an all too familiar morning blur. Kristoff patted his nose and stood up in turn, anxious to find out what he was missing.

 

_Especially if Trill is involved_.

 

Kristoff didn't think Trill would actually snap, but he wasn't about to let him go unattended amongst his apparently life-long foes. _Maybe we shouldn't stay here much longer._ Kristoff could only hope that as the shock of the past couple of days wore off, the old man would begin to come to his senses.

 

Peering out from behind one of the large boulders that served as a sort of barrier between the area in which they slept and the rest of the glen, he saw the love of his life in one of the worst positions he could imagine. _Surrounded by my family._ The girl was sitting on a green-covered rock with a small crowd of troll women sat or stood around her, some making a crude attempt to style her hair, but most just chatting with each other and her. Kristoff decided to eavesdrop for a while before revealing himself. 

 

"…and did you see how big his nose was? I don't know why he's so afraid of us, he could probably pass for one of us!" The tribemother's joke was received with a round of laughter from her companions, and Anna as well.

 

"I don't really know him, but Kristoff really seems to trust him, so how bad could he be?", he heard Anna say.

 

"Kristoff isn't the type of man to trust someone easily, that’s true, but he's not always the wisest of folk either. We'll be keeping our eyes on him, don't you worry. baby." 

 

_Thanks, mom._

 

"And speaking of Kristoff, how're you two doing? He treating you right? You know I'll knock some sense into him if he's not", Bulda continued, to a chorus of affirmation.

 

Anna could only giggle. "Kristoff is wonderful, I couldn't be more happy with him, and I think he's getting guessed to palace life… or, was." Her head fell a little, as did her smile. Luckily, bad feelings just bounce off of the trolls of Arendelle. Bulda leaped onto her shoulders, and whispered some things that Kristoff couldn't quite make out save for the tail-end. "…tonight, and it'll all be better. Trust me. Now, back to you and Kristoff", she bounded off of Anna's shoulders, (and from the springing motion Anna made afterwards she must have been weighing heavily on her), "Has he popped the question yet?"

 

_Oh no_.

 

"Oh, uh, nope! Not that it would be the best timing anyway…"

 

"Well when do you want him to?"

 

Kristoff sprang to his feet and with an exaggerated stretch and yawn walked out into the clearing. "Whew, good morning everybody!" Kristoff made sure to put enough strain on each word as to make sure the conversation was as thoroughly interrupted as possible. "What are you all doing?"

 

"Just talking, right Anna?" Bulda put a small grey hand on her leg and gave it a light pinch.

 

"Yep. Good morning Kristy." Anna leapt up, eyes glowing, and threw her arms around him. _Well, I still have someone to give me a morning hug._ Kristoff embraced her in return, and they held each other in the cool morning air until the stares of adoration began to tangibly bore into their backs. The two let each other go and looked at their audience of fae. In response, they broke out into a storm of whispers and proclamations.

 

"I told you, didn't I tell you?

 

"We all knew it would happen, stop your boasts"

 

"Our little Kristoff!"

 

"Sure is a good thing we did that-"

 

"I have a nose for these things, true love, absolutely."

 

Anna was laughing, and Kristoff couldn't deny that the crippling embarrassment had somewhat of a charm to it. "Alright, alright guys, leave her alone."

 

The trolls dispersed except for Kristoff's adopted mother, and when the three of them were alone, Bulda held up her arms. Kristoff did a quick scan around him and then fell to his knees to hug her. "Good to have you home, Kristoff", she whispered.

 

"Awww”, came a light voice from outside their embrace.

 

Anna kneeled down and hugged the two of them as well. It wasn't until Sven plodded over and tried to nuzzle into the group hug that Kristoff had had enough.

 

"Okay, that's enough hugging. I know I'm hungry, what about you Anna?"

 

Sven headbutted the human so rudely ignoring his desires.

 

"You're always hungry Sven."

 

"Come on, I need a snack", Kristoff replied to himself in a goofy voice.

 

Kristoff sighed in exasperation at his animal companion, and asked Anna again. When she said yes, Bulda led them to go scavenge for some food. 

 

~~~

 

"Mushrooms?"

 

"Come on, Anna, they're really good!"

 

Kristoff threw another one of the delectably singed fungi into his mouth, while watching Anna stick her tongue out to explore the novel foodstuff's flavor without committing to a swallow. 

 

Kristoff gave her a knowing smile. "You'll like it, trust me"

 

Squeezing her eyelids together, she tore a small piece of the mushroom off with her teeth, hesitantly closing her lips around it, and chewed. Kristoff’s smug grin only grew as her own face lit up, and she ate the rest of the morsel in one bite before going in for more.

 

“I told you. Didn’t I tell her, Sven?”

 

The reindeer looked up, chewing his own bowl of vegetable scraps, to roll his eyes and appeasingly nod. _Thanks for the enthusiasm, bud._

 

“No one doesn’t like my Mushroom treats, dear. I was just going to let you discover their power by yourself”, Bulda bragged, kicking a particularly large mushroom to Sven.

 

Just as they were beginning to forget the world’s strifes in the simple pleasure of breakfast, a troll rolled up to their corner of the springs. As he unfurled, he revealed himself to be a younger troll, the moss that covered his back and head were a verdant green, fresh with youth, but the handful of barely glowing crystals slung around his neck implied at least some degree of authority. Kristoff was slightly disappointed in himself that he didn’t recognize him, as he knew most of the trolls of the springs in which he grew up. _Then again, the mystics did always tend to not like me too much._ Exactly why that was, Kristoff was never sure. _They’re probably just old-fashioned._

 

“Bulda, Kristoff, Princess.”

 

Bulda took the opportunity to save the to humans some embarrassment. “Oh hi there, Grantin. Kristoff, you know Grantin right? One of Pabbie’s boys… well one of his boys’ boys. Anna dear, you of course wouldn’t. At least try and be sociable, Grantin.”

 

The shaman’s son smiled at the old tribemother. “Sure thing. Anyway, he’s going to be wanting to speak with you two”, glaring coldly at Kristoff and Anna, “And the rest of your little party. As soon as possible, preferably.”

 

Without another word, he bounded away in a small ball of stony flesh.

 

“Why does it seem like everyone knows something I don’t?”, Kristoff lamented to his adoptive mother.

 

Anna put an arm around his shoulder, empathizing, and Bulda scratched the her fern-like hair. “Ha, I don’t know why you’d feel that way. You’re probably just stressed. Try to relax, will you?”

 

_And now I’m getting the same feeling from you._

 

Stowing suspicions for the time being, he nodded and kissed Anna on the cheek. Bulda grinned madly.

 

“Alright you two lovebirds, best not keep Grand Pabbie waiting. Off with you now.”

 

The two humans stood and left their picnic behind, Sven trotting along behind them after making sure there were no scraps left behind.

 

“Alright Anna, where’s Trill?”

 

Anna looked at Kristoff as they wandered through the springs, lost. “How am I supposed to know?”

 

_Perfect._

 

“Well, let’s hurry and find him. Maybe Olaf is with him too.” Kristoff sighed with frustration. _Please don’t be doing anything ridiculous._

 

Anna and Kristoff rounded on every boulder and geyser within the caldera, asking if they’ve seen the only other human within the shielded enclave. They were met with a unfailing ‘no’s, until they heard an outburst of laughter, followed by an angry, and loud, demand for silence. Kristoff stopped walking to try to pinpoint the source, and when almost the exact same thing happened again, he grabbed Anna by the wrist and pulled her along to the very heart of the hot springs, the very place he was hoping he wouldn’t have to check.

 

As the source of the commotion came into sight, Kristoff’s heart sank and Anna giggled. Trill and Olaf were in the middle of a large circle of trolls. _Are they playing? Fighting? Oh great._ The couple hurried to see exactly what was going on, pushing through the trolls piled on top of one another to watch the show. As they got to the front, the snowman and the Boheman had settled down, each sitting across from one another on the smooth stone ground.

 

Trill looked intense, but Olaf was as obliviously blissful as always.

 

“So when Elsa made you, she didn’t remember?”

 

“Nope! At first I was kinda sad about that, but she’s really great, so I couldn’t stay upset!” Olaf’s eyes glowed with every mention of his creator, but as he finished he found himself distracted by an especially fuzzy caterpillar working its way across the ground.

 

“And do you feel any sort of, connection to her? Like right now?”

 

Olaf was on his powdery stubs he had for legs and following the caterpillar in some sort of ridiculous parade. 

 

“Olaf!”, Trill exclaimed, but he was smiling in spite of himself. “Pay attention!”

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, of course I do. She’s warm right now.”

 

Olaf had stopped trailing the caterpillar and went back to go sit near Trill, eyes wide with excitement, still being watched by the dozens of fae that surrounded them. “Isn’t that normal?”

 

_Okay, enough of this._ Kristoff put a foot forward, about to stop the antics of an obsessive and his obsession, but Anna’s hand on his chest stayed him. She, apparently, wanted to keep watching. The motion was enough for Trill to notice their arrival, though he merely spared them a glance before focusing on the snowman again. Olaf remained unaware.

 

“Alright, can I try to do the magic again? You have to sit still, Olaf.”

 

_What magic?_

 

“Uh, okay. It tickled last time!” The trolls laughed expectantly, as if they knew something the newcomers didn’t.

 

Olaf plopped himself down in front of the fur-clad enigma and left his mouth slightly open with expectation, single buck tooth sticking out. Trill reached out, picked him up, and while still sitting, lifted him into the air. He closed his eyes and mumbled some words. Olaf began to grow an ever-so-slight teal aura, focused around where Trill’s hands suspended him by his midsection. _Whoa._ The winds began to pick up slightly, and just as it seemed Trill’s mouth was tempting a smile of satisfaction, Olaf’s head fell to the ground with a thump. The trolls laughed again.

 

Trill dropped the rest of the golem and sighed. He rested his head on his hand and watched the shenanigans of Olaf’s body trying to reunite with it’s head play out, snickering with the audience. He’d apparently given up on demanding order, and on getting anything from the snowman for today.

 

_Perfect timing._

 

Anna beat him to the punch, however. “Olaf! Trill! We’re going to see Grand Pabbie, come on!”

 

Olaf was running towards them, twig arms outstretched and smiling wider than the mouth of the fjord. “Did you see that Anna?”

 

“Yes I did!” Anna’s enthusiasm, real or a facade, matched his to a tee.

 

“Come on Trill, you too”, Kristoff reminded him. He stood up, arduously, and practically limped over to the two of them.

 

“Alright, alright. Here I am. Are we going to see that shaman imp?” His voice was croaky, and his attitude pessimistic.

 

“Yes, and _are_ you alright? You seem sick.” Kristoff wasn’t the type to notice little symptoms, but it was obvious that Trill was not the same, spritely man that he had met such a short time ago.

 

“I’m tired, old, and far from home. I didn’t sleep well. You’re imagining things. It’s a new look. Choose one of those answers.”

 

Kristoff was shocked by the bite his response held, and Anna clearly was as well. She recoiled slightly at the rude answer, and said nothing as she turned to walk towards the cliffside where the tribe’s leader made his home. Kristoff gave him a disapproving look before doing the same.

 

The misfit refugees climbed the grassy knoll to the raised plateau of stone and soil that stood so nobly above the rest of the valley. Kristoff had figured it must have been a portion of whatever mountain or volcano that made the springs that didn’t collapse with the rest of it. Kristoff only had only ventured up so far a few times in his childhood, and never as an adult, and both the path to the top and the clearing above were darker than he remembered. An ethereal mist seemed to be both present and not while swirling around in the air, and it darkened the sky just enough to be strangely in opposition to the rather bright morning they were having on the ground level. Seated next to a hole in the ground sat he who had summoned them.

 

“Hi Grand Pabbie.”

 

The hunched dwarf craned his neck around, and nodded. “You’re all here. Good. Come, sit.”

 

They obliged, and they all, even Sven, came over to the small pit that he was intently staring at. It was a very spherical indent in the rock, filled with sprouting crystals of all different colors. The individual nests of clustered, clear rocks were mostly white with pale discolorations, but standing out above all were the four largest shards that stuck out into the middle. They were spikes that drew the eyes to their points, and were vibrantly colored. One a fierce red, another a cool green, another a passive amber, and lastly a sharp blue. Their tips didn’t quite meet in the center, though they nearly did. Kristoff situated himself next to Anna across from it. Olaf sat next to them, and Trill sat as close to him as Anna did Kristoff. Sven was content to wander the hilltop on his own, caring not for what the ancient spirit had to say.

 

“Obviously, Elsa is not with you. Why?”

 

_Cutting to the quick of things._

 

“She wasn’t in the palace when it was attacked”, Kristoff answered honestly. He felt Anna hugging his arm, but didn’t want to break eye-contact with the shaman. He wished he didn’t have to talk about what had happened, it upset Anna so. _We have to, if we ever want to fix things._

 

“And where was she?”

 

Kristoff shrugged, but Trill spoke up. “With Lea, away from the chaos.” His voice was emotionless and dry, as if reading an encyclopedia.

 

Pabbie perked up. “Oh? This ‘Lea’ wouldn’t happen to be the Boheman sorceress we’ve noticed within Arendelle, would she?”

 

Trill scowled. “Oh yes, and more than that. She’s the augur of autumn, you demon, as Elsa is to winter. Or did your rocks not tell you that?” His voice was bitterly sarcastic.

 

The troll looked surprised, genuinely, not the false shock that he had acted out just moments prior. “Why do you think this, stranger?”

 

“I don’t think, I know. And I also know that you do as well. Why you’re playing dumb I can’t fathom, though I doubt it’s out of benevolence.” Trill folded his arms, the grim sunlight making him look intimidating. _Especially since I know he’s at least somewhat magical. What was that about?_

 

Pabbie groaned as he came to his feet, and exhaled. “I had my suspicions, yes, but it didn’t matter then, and I’m not sure it matters now. There are times when it may, and I would do anything for her if one of those days comes.” He turned away from the glowing it of crystals.

 

“I know why you distrust us, but we here are of a different kind to our more… savage… kin. At least to the people of Arendelle. We have a yet a debt left to the crown, all these centuries later, and we will continue to live at peace and in service until the debt is paid.”

 

_What? This is new to me._

 

Kristoff didn’t like being so very out of the loop.

 

“Debt?”, Trill inquired, for the first time hinting that he might not be completely wary of the Troll’s machinations. 

 

“Yes. A great one. Forged in runes over half a millennia ago. Your ancestors”, he turned to look at Anna, “saved us from sure destruction, even though we gave them no reason to. In return for this act of selflessness by them and their people, we swore to an existence of pacifism and accessory within the kingdom. We’ve found peace in our ways. We seek no conflict with men, even such men as yourself, Bohema.” His voice had lost the edge that it had sharpened the night before, yet the vague reminder of his adversarial tone remained.

 

Trill’s cynicism returned. “And you, naturally will not divulge the details of such a fantastic event with me. An outsider.”

 

The hunched troll nodded.

 

_Would he tell me? Would he tell Anna?_

 

_Does Anna know?_

 

“Fine, it means nothing to me then. It doesn’t change the fact that one of your fellow trolls attacked my caravan on a peaceful journey through the forests of Arendelle, unprovoked. Your response to that?” Trill came close to stabbing Pabbie with his pointer finger, and his eyes were squinting angrily.

 

“I know of no such thing”, he replied calmly.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Kristoff squeezed Anna’s hand, and whispered to her, “Don’t worry, I think they’re both to old to fight.”

 

Pabbie certainly wasn’t too old to be offended. “You insult me and my generosity, but you are in the company of my princess, so I shall try to forget that. Back to the matter at hand, Elsa. She is missing, and she must be found. We will do what we can, but this ultimately falls on the three of you. We were able to track her heading south, as Grantin will show you.”

 

He looked between the humans, and Olaf.

 

“Wait, what?”, Anna asked.

 

“This sounds somewhat familiar, Anna and some unlikely companion off to go find her sister”, Kristoff mentioned, somewhat sarcastically. Anna punched him in the arm.

 

“You cannot leave today, or tomorrow. The land is in chaos, and while you have many friends, you have nearly as many enemies. Enemies that would not be kind to you.” Pabbie slammed his gnarled staff against the ground. “You will stay here for now.”

 

“But Elsa needs me now!”

 

The ancient troll went over to comfort Anna. “I know she does. But wielders forbid we lost Elsa… you will be all Arendelle has left of the old ways. And we cannot have that.” Anna’s eyes were wide with that realization. “What you did on her coronation was reckless, needlessly so. You and Kristoff are sturdy people, and I trust you more than I do any other human, but I will not see you sent to death’s door without cause. Remember what I told you this morning? Be sure you do, Anna.”

 

_This morning? Why does everybody know more than me?!_

 

Anna looked heartbroken. Kristoff was about to hug her, but decided to give her space instead. She kept opening her mouth as if she was going to yell, or cry, or ask a question but she never said a word. Pabbie eventually gave up on her succeeding in doing any of that.

 

“I don’t believe she’ll go far. She would not abandon her kingdom now, I believe it.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, troll.” Trill decided to jump back into the discussion. “She’s an augur. She’s much older than her current body implies. As she grows, she’ll remember the world, and forget such petty things as nations, crowns, and even us. It’s her destiny. As its Lea’s. I can only thank whatever gods are still interested in me that they’re together.”

 


	20. Conflicts of Interest

_I should follow her._ Elsa’s footsteps echoed through the hall, as no one spoke as their queen escaped down the hallway. _No, let her be._ Erik was doing the same thing as Lea was, watching helplessly as she walked away from them. Lea wondered if he was having the same internal debate she was. _He better not be._ Much softer footsteps appeared suddenly behind them, and a forty-something woman dressed in a conservative, dark green uniform looked to Erik as if expecting something.

 

“Gretchen, good, make sure Queen Elsa makes it to her room okay, alright? And be prepared for guests.”

 

She seemed shocked at hearing who was staying with them, but nodded silently and began chasing after her, disappearing up the almost hidden flight of stairs at the far-end of the corridor. There was an oppressive quiet, the two souls occupying the ghostly hall seemingly unwilling to recognize each other, lost without their single unifying link. The silence was broken by an awkward coughing, obviously constructed to do just that.

 

“Er, I didn’t mean to bring it up. I know that she would never do such a thing intentionally, and the boy is somewhat to blame, being so foolish. I never… you must know…” Erik may have been talking to Lea, formally, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was convincing himself more than anyone. “If Leif would just listen to me for just a minute… I’m sorry about what he said to you, it was completely out of line, even if you weren’t in the company of Queen Elsa. Will you forgive us?”

 

Lea took her time in realizing she was being spoken to.

 

“Hmm, what? Oh, that. Don’t ask for an apology on his behalf.” Lea was bristling at the minutes-old memory. “Just let him know that if he values his safety he’ll won’t do it again.”

 

Erik amusedly chuckled. “Feisty one. I’ll be sure to do so.”

 

Lea wasn’t sure as to whether or not he was being condescending, but her already suspicious acknowledgement of him certainly wasn’t lessened. She humph-ed and re-entered the small conference room where her pet fire was nearly ashes. Erik, not totally unexpectedly, followed her in. As Lea bent down to nurse the flames back into a worthwhile state, he sat in a nearby chair. _Let’s see, will he try to learn more about me, learn more about Elsa, or hit on me…_

 

“So, Elsa’s advisor? How did the two of you meet?” He spoke with a gruff but not unkind tone.

 

_Elsa, then._

 

“Oh, y’know, the usual. Advisor meets Queen, oldest story in the world, right?” She hoped her complete and utter ignorance wouldn’t be obvious, though she wasn’t holding her breath. _Maybe he’ll have to good sense not to pry._

 

“Oh… hmm. I see.” 

 

_He didn’t buy it._ Lea wouldn’t have either, but that didn’t stop her from internally blaming Erik for her own lack of knowledge on royal affairs. She tried to immerse herself in tending the dying flames in front of her.

 

“Well she obviously trusts you. And you her, I’d assume.”

 

He spoke with the tone of a lecturer, he wasn’t asking questions, but rather stating facts. And while Lea saw his confidence as smug, she was somewhat relieved to have her hopes of being close to Elsa validated by a, hopefully, unbiased observer. She didn’t vocalize this relief, she only smiled, making sure her face was hidden from his sight.

 

“You know, we have fires already burning, why don’t you come sit by one of them? We’ll get you some food as well, I can only imagine how hungry you must be.”

 

The end of his offer lined up perfectly with the final snuffing of the embers beneath her hands. She accidentally smothered what little life remained with her fingers. _Darn it._ Between her failure at rekindling her own fire and her audibly growling stomach, she had no choice.

 

“Sure. Lead the way.”

 

Erik smiled as she stood up. “Excellent! Hopefully Elsa will join us soon enough.”

* * *

 

Lea eyed her bearded host warily as she chewed on the beef. He wasn’t eating, claiming he’d already eaten an early breakfast, but was sipping on a glass of something pale, chatting with Kjell at the head of table. Lea herself was sat just to his right, a plate of meat and fruit in front of her with a glass of wine next to it. She ate the meat readily enough, and appreciated the nearby fire’s heat on her skin.

 

“And then the friar said, ‘No, but you’ll soon have a reindeer!’”

 

Lea hadn’t been listening to Kjell’s joke, but the two men apparently found it hilarious, and Erik nearly choked on his drink laughing. 

 

“Oh, I think we might’ve offended m’lady’s sensibilities, our apologies”, the guardsman mentioned. Erik was less concerned.

 

“Somehow I don’t think Lea is the type to be easily offended, Kjell, stow your apologies.”

 

_He’s an observant one, I’ll give him that._

 

Kjell didn’t seem convinced, but when Lea shrugged, he did as well, and they both took a bite of their own meal. Their lord put down his glass and walked over to the curtain on the wall. It was a velvety red drape, like so many that hung within the unorthodox seat of local power, and like many in this place, they held surprises behind them. With a tug, Erik revealed a large, ornate window, taking up much of the wall on that side. It was wide but convened into a pointed tip like many slimmer cathedral windows did, and had the twisting metalwork of such windows as well. Enough light streamed through the age-warped glass to tell it was day, though it would be hard to tell otherwise. The blizzard which had been lightening had focused in strength. It wasn’t the worst storm Lea’d ever seen, but it was a threatening one nonetheless. The snow piled up to several inches, and continued to fall in fat, wet clumps. From the part of the town they could see, it was deserted. _Staying inside is probably a smart idea._

 

“Well, I was hoping I could say it’s a nice day, but I’m afraid I’d be lying. Shame. I was going to show our guests, or at least one of them, the square. One thing in particular… but it doesn’t matter now anyway, unless you want to brave the weather, that is.” His addendum to the news may have been worded as a sarcastic ultimatum, but Lea heard it as a challenge.

 

“You call this reason to stay inside? I could handle this when I was a kid.” Lea ripped off a chunk of meat as if to reinforce her ferocity. Kjell seemed uneasy, but Erik laughed, eager at the unexpected acceptance.

 

“Well who am I to deny you? Let’s go! Kjell, stay with Lea for a second, I’ll put on something more appropriate for the weather.” He gestured at his regalia, and Lea would have had a hard time disagreeing with that. She herself put her coat, which was hanging on the back of her chair, on in preparation. Kjell took the opportunity to whisper to her, “Try not to encourage his antics too much, he gets a bit... over-excited sometimes.”

 

_Noted._

 

Faster than expected, though still after some time, Erik returned in a rich green winter coat an pants, the only thing even remotely regal about him the seal of Arendelle sewn on his coat pocket. His short hair was hidden by foreign-looking ushanka of coarse, brown fur, and a similar coat of brown fur covered his chin, (Though that hair was his own). His smile could potentially match that of a child seeing snow for the first time, his mouth twisted in a stupid grin already. _This Tranach guy has truly banged out a lord from a kid._ If Lea wasn’t so put off by the thought of chaining a free spirit, she’d be impressed.

 

“Well, let’s go then! C’mon, Kjell.”

 

And with that official edict, the three of them were off, passing through the foyer and into the cold. The sky was a grim lead, the clouds doing their very best to hide the warm light of the sun, and succeeding. The snowfall has lessened somewhat, but between the shin-deep accumulation and the sparse but heavy snowdrops still very much was a blizzard. The wind softly howled in the distance, but beyond that there was an eerie hush over the courtyard.

 

“Kjell, get your lantern. Lea, come here!”

 

Kjell, being the short and not exactly fit man he was, clumsily waddled over to the small post where a lantern and box of crossbow bolts stood, manned by a snowman.

 

_Wait, that’s a real man._ The posted guard was caked in snow and ice, to the point where he almost blended in with the background if he didn’t wave at his superior as Kjell approached him. Lea gave up on the peculiar sight and caught up with Erik, as requested.

 

“Look, up there, in front of us…” Lea looked, and saw several hundred yards ahead what looked like the profile of a person standing on a pedestal. A statue in the middle of a town square. “You know who that is?” He was shouting over the winds, which had begun to pick up.

 

“No!” Lea yelled back.

 

“Well let’s go see!”

 

Lea smiled as the two of them ran through the winds to see just what was the fuss with the statue. Kjell was panting as he desperately tried to keep up with his youngers. They passed under the manor’s iron-wrought gate suspended by the brick pillars on either side and darted to the statue. On closer inspection, Lea realized it was of a warrior of some sort holding up a sword to the direction of the cutting winds. She didn’t even notice the gaudy crown on his flowing, stone grey hair at first. 

 

“It’s a… warrior king? I don’t know”, Lea said, somewhat baffled that even in the dark of early morning she missed such an ostentatious statue.

 

“That’s Arild Aren, Elsa’s great-great-whole bunch of greats grandfather. First King of Arendelle.” He was grinning with pride. _In regards to what, I’m not sure._

 

“Oh. Okay. Why are you telling me this?”

 

“You’ll see, I’m taking you to see something pretty special.” Just as he so enigmatically teased her with the prospect of adventure, Kjell caught up with them. He wheezed, and then tried to speak. “Showing the lady our…”, he wheezed again, “our statue of King Ai-”, he coughed, and then wheezed some more.

 

“Yes, I am”, he interrupted, to Lea’s amusement. “Elsa’s ancestor, and what will be very relevant to what I’m going to show Lea here.”

 

Kjell’s eyes widened. “You’re going to take her to…”

 

Erik put a finger over his fuzzy lips. “Shh, and yes.”

 

_Well now I’m dying to know._

 

Lea matched footsteps with the man as they moved past the Statue and into the streets of Tønsbed, so thickly covered in white. Dodging off one of the main arteries of the town, they started walking down a lane only partially surrounded by man-made structures, the rest still under the domain of mother nature. The trees, in the shifting light of the storm, were casting strange, twisting shadows over them, making even the noontime stroll through the storm uneasily ominous. Kjell’s lantern, even though Lea reasoned it must have been sometime near midday, did a surprisingly large amount in making the world around them brighter, and was one of the main reasons the comparably kids didn’t sprint ahead of him. Lea was surprised at how comfortable she was feeling around Erik, especially considering how cold she was to him just an hour ago. _Maybe it’s because he’s not acting up the “lord” role. And checking out Elsa._

 

Suddenly, Erik slammed into her, and she was about to yell at him, until she realized something had slammed into him as well, and she was just another domino. 

 

“Gah, what is it?!”, the young heir shouted to his assailant. Lea was horrified to see that it was a profusely bleeding and limping shell of a man. He was dressed in black wool, not an inch him uncovered except for eyes, which were bloodshot and squinting, and a large gash in his side, where fabric and skin alike had torn apart. Beads of red stained the snow below him, soon covered by more fresh fallen snow, and stained in turn by more red. Erik gasped.

 

“Oh my god, Kjell! Help me carry this man!”

 

“My lord”, he coughed, “We were caught, attacked…” He fell to the ground, and Lea was on him, looking at the wound. It was deep, and bleeding heavily. _He won’t make it._ She quickly tore off her gloves and ran her hands along the edges of the reddened skin, turning it black. The man moaned in agony, but Lea was keenly aware of what she was doing. _Nothing stems blood loss like dead flesh, this should keep him alive until he can be treated._ Lea wasn’t sure if the learned doctors and nurses would agree with her, and the decaying flesh would have to be removed later, but she knew what she knew, and this wouldn’t be the first time she used this trick on an injury. It was only then she noticed the other wound, in his chest. It was small, round, and defined, and not bleeding as heavily. _Whatever that is, it will have to wait._

 

Lea then realized that Erik was standing over her, watching in confusion as she pawed at the injured man’s weaknesses. He didn’t waste time after seeing she was done with whatever she was doing, as he and Kjell lifted him up.

 

“They found us…”

 

Lea could just barely hear him over the gusts, but the implication was obvious, both to her and to Erik. “Tog? Is that you? Where are the others?” He was panicking, throwing the man between his and his servant’s shoulders, immediately making for the manor. Lea followed behind, forgotten.

 

“nngh… deh…”, his attempts at continued speech were lost to the wind.

 

The man’s feet, now being dragged through the snow, left a pair of smooth tracks in which Lea could follow in, feeling conflicted at using the ruts made by a dying man being carried inches in front of her as footpaths. She gasped when the lantern fell to the ground, flame instantly whiffing, Kjell following quickly after it. He groaned in pain, clutching his knee. Lea took no time in rushing into his place, shouldering the body that Erik was about to take on his own.

 

“Stronger than you look, huh?”, Lea could hear him tease, but the two of them pulled Tog through the gate and into the shelter of the covered porch of the manor. Just as they did, lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the dark paisley of thunderclouds above them threatening to empty their stores of white flakes onto the earth below. Lea cringed, and nearly dropped the man they were transferring. Another bolt shot down from the gloomy heavens and this time made contact with a roof, focused on a small metal rod on top. _Elsa… I had no idea..._

 

“Let’s get inside, hurry!”

 

_What a brilliant idea, if only I had thought of that._

 

Not dwelling on sarcasm, she undid the latch of the door and threw it open, revealing a similar sight to the one she was greeted with that morning: a small crew of guardsmen drinking around the fire, and the apparently named ‘John’ kissing his lover in the window, having abandoned his clerk duties.

 

“HELP ME NOW!”

 

One shout from their interim master was all the room needed to spring to action. “Geoff, go make sure Kjell is alright, he’s outside”, Erik instructed one of the men who immediately dashed to obey. The rest of them, even the clerk, helped Lea and Erik with Tog, and as soon as he flexed his shoulders to relax them, he continued the instruction.

 

“Get him to a bed, any bed, and… John, call the nurse, now.”

 

The half-uniformed guard squad was already escorting their fallen brother through the open door in the draped wall, and John nodded, but apparently needed to say something beforehand. “Lord Erik, t-two men rode in while you were gone, they’re in the conference room, they said to send you to them as soon as possible.”

 

Anger flared across his face. “Anders’ men? Already? I was gone for thirty minutes at most… and they were supposed to go to the town hall, not my home.” Just in time to catch his words, however, entered the two men of which he no doubt cursed.

 

“Watch your mouth, boy. We’re here on the King’s behalf.”

 

The one who spoke was a veritable giant, standing over a foot taller than Erik, who was by no means short, and had a long, bushy beard of bright orange. He was bald and broad and very mean looking. His partner was less so, scrawny and lanky, much older and more wizened. His chin was covered in a grey stubble. They both wore casual working clothes, but pinned to their chests was a gold pin of Arendelle’s crest, the shining flower probably being worth more than the rest of their outfits combined.

 

“Yeah”, the smaller one said, “Watch it.”

 

Lea thought she could hear Erik snarling at them, but it might have just been her imagination.

 

“Fine. It’s a pleasure to welcome you into my home, sirs. To whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?” With the small bow that followed the empty words, Lea recognized he was entering full lord-mode. The men said their names, boring and uninteresting to Lea, and some titles that likely meant nothing. Erik, carefully taking off his flap-hat and putting it under his arm, indulged them the proper courtesies that they almost certainly didn’t deserve.

 

“And where have you been? Playing in the snow? You’re dressed for it, and as if it’s not cold enough in this damned hut you call a home. Some of use have real work to do, the kingdom is in a crisis, boy.” The thunderous, low voice was commanding enough, but the conviction behind it wasn’t there, even as he berated the lord for a thousand different things at once. Erik stood strong. “My apologies, sir, but matters within my jurisdiction continue, as you may have noticed.” He gestured towards the door that the injured man was brought through. “And I’d have you call me, ‘lord’, if you will.”

 

The scrawnier one smiled a nearly-toothless grin. “Ah, but are you really a lord? Yer daddy’s still alive, and healthy too. It may not be comfy in the prisons, but I can promise ye that he’s still kickin’. He’s probably warmer too, how about you light some fires in this place, eh?” He seemed to be oblivious to the fire burning just yards behind him. _But it is very cold._

 

“Speaking of your jurisdiction”, the big one continued, “We found some spies trying to infiltrate the King’s property… they came from Tønsbed. They’re dead now, but we dearly hope they didn’t come on your request.”

 

_The scouts, they were found… and there was one survivor._

 

Erik was dumbfounded at this, but tried to play it straight. “I… I have no idea what you’re talking about. Surely King Frenstoff is an important man now… there would be many people trying to learn more about him. I swear, I sent no spies.” His voice was beginning to creak, despite not technically lying. His interrogators didn’t seem convinced, but they dropped the subject anyway, probably since they achieved their goal of using the event to intimidate Erik.

 

“So, let’s get down to business, shall we?”, the little man propositioned.

 

“Yes, let’s”, Erik agreed.

 

“We’re going to give you a piece of paper that says: ‘You’ll be a good boy, listen to your king and your daddy will come back to relieve you of your duty.’ You’ll sign it. Your brother will sign it. We’ll comb this place top to bottom for signs of the Witch Queen, her sister, her pet sorceress, and any other outlaws you may be harboring. Then we’ll leave you and yours alone and head back to the capital, got it?”

 

_Pet sorceress? Is that me?_

 

Erik nodded solemnly, and it almost hurt Lea to see a man fall so far from the joyous persona that he was just moments earlier. Then the scrawny goon noticed her.

 

“Hey, who’s this? You don’t seem like you’re from ‘round here.”

 

_Uh-oh._

 

Erik was on the case faster than she was, however. “Oh, this is… Aralda, one of my servants. She doesn’t speak much of our language, forgive her shyness. She makes great cakes though, I’ll have to share some with you if you decide to stay…”

 

_Quick thinking, I approve._ Playing her part, she nodded emphatically and put on the dumb smile of someone who has no idea what’s going on.

 

“Hmm, okay. And I might have to take you up on that offer, kid.” The large man laughed heartily, then slammed down the envelope onto the vacated clerk’s counter, but not before sweeping it clear. The clatter and rustle of dozens of documents and baubles falling to the heavily carpeted ground was enough to make Lea jump. The man’s face had fallen to stone, particularly stoic stone at that.

 

“Go on, then.”

 

“Are you sure we don’t want to retire to a more… intimate environment to proceed in?”

 

The man’s glare said ‘no’, quite firmly.

 

Erik painfully sat at John’s desk, and unsealed the envelope with a letter opener he picked up from the ground. It was covered in ink from an upturned inkwell, but he just ignored the stains he was making as he cracked open his fate.

 

Whilst he read the fine print, Lea watched as one of the men removed something from his belt, and toy with it in his hands. It was a small item, with a long, thin metal tube fastened to a wooden handle. It seemed familiar, though Lea couldn’t put a finger or a name to it.

 

“There, signed. Shall I call for my brother?”

 

“Way ahead of you, _mon frère_.”

 

Strutting through the doorway, wife still draped on his back, was the unmistakable sight and stench of Erik’s brother. “I’m here to sign away our loyalty to whatever King isn’t Elsa.”

 

The very look of him made Lea’s blood boil. _How can one brother be so very unlike another?_ She tried to not show her increasingly visible distaste at the man’s presence, but she wasn’t sure how well she was hiding it. She instead focused on the curious gizmo again, and she noticed that in shiny brass was the number ’13’, stamped on a seal on the handle. _13?_ The object, especially with that seal, seemed like a much more expensive item than such destitute murder-hobos being used to strong-arm Arendelle lords would possess. _Interesting._

 

“So, let’s see here… undying loyalty to the crown… unfaltering dedication to King Anders Frenstoff I…. eternal virtue both tangible and intangible in regards to keeping Arendelle pure, and vigilant against fel magicks… gosh, your King sure does like his fancy words, doesn’t he? Where do I even sign this thing…” Erik pointed his brother to the appropriate space, and with an exaggerated flourish, he began to write his name with the pen he was provided.

 

“Actually…”

 

Erik stared at his brother, who had stopped mid-stroke, and was now tickling his wife’s cheek while pretending to think. “I believe there may be something I’m obliged to share with you gents, for full posterity.” He dropped the pen on the desk and shook his woman-cape free, placing his hands on the table, hunched over like a conspirator at a midnight meeting.

 

“What if I were to tell you, that in this very manor lied a secret that I’m sure you two would like to know about?” His eyebrows seemed to have merged into one mischievously wiggly caterpillar on his forehead. He caught the oafs’ attention, and Erik’s fear. “That in fact, this ex-Queen you’re hunting… is here in these walls?”

 

_I’m going to kill him._

 

Lea clenched her hands together, a brown aura starting to form around her fists. Erik’s mouth hung open, eyes looking to murder. _We can bond over his corpse, I’m sure._ The men were looking between each other and the man who had just sold out his rightful ruler.

 

Suddenly, he laughed. “You should have seen the look on your faces!” He threw his head back, roaring with laughter. His wife laughed with him, and Erik forced himself to chuckle, to not look suspicious. The men sat thunderstruck for a time, but they eventually smiled as well. “Good joke”, the taller one said, whilst Leif was still wiping tears from his eyes.

 

_I’m still going to kill him._

 

“Okay, okay, that was fun. Anyway, here.” He quickly signed his name before throwing the pen away. “ _Au revoir_ gentlemen.” He and his, still unspoken, wife disappeared behind a curtain.

 

Erik straightened his collar and tried not too look too conspicuously unnerved. “Well, that’s that.” He folded up the paper and handed it back to the shorter goon. “Shall we have a meal to go along with our newly founded diplomacy?”

 

“Hold your horses. We still need to check this place for criminals. Your word is nothing if you don’t put anything behind it.” The big guy stroked his beard as he so casually demanded to search their home.

 

“Oh. Well, naturally, follow me…”

 

Erik led them to the hallway which led to the rest of the manor, hidden behind the curtain. _They’re going to check upstairs. Elsa doesn’t know. I have to warn her._ Lea started formulating ways to sneak past the lumbering goons and get Elsa to hide before they arrived. She couldn’t think of a stealthy plan of action fast enough, so she chose speed over covertness. At the doorway, she pushed past the two of them, rather rudely, and started calmly but quickly darting for the stairs at the opposite end.

 

“Oof, hey! Stop!” The scrawny one took offense at Lea’s dedication, and shouted for her to halt. She did, but not because of him. She would have anyway, for she realized the stairs were no longer there. Beyond the series of doors and labyrinthine halls that sprouted from this prime stem was… a wall. A wall that perfectly matched the stone and wood of the walls beside it. A wall flush with the corridor Lea thought she knew. _What is going on here?_ The stairs had disappeared.

 

“Er...Alrada! What are you doing? Get back to the kitchens if you’re going to be so rude!”, Erik shouted at her. Lea stared at the wall for a while longer.

 

“I thought ye said ‘er name was Aralda?”

 

“That’s what I said. Aralda! Now!”

 

And she went.

* * *

 

The room was dark, and cold. Very cold. The door creaked as Lea pushed it open, letting a sliver of light into the dungeon-like chamber. She was tired after spending hours dodging the snooping intruders, and was happy at the prospect of a bed. As the door opened, however, her heart broke.

 

In the bed, in blanket of both fur and of frost, laid Elsa, sobbing between snores, and snoring between sobs.

 

_Oh no._

 

Lea tip-toed into the white mist of freezing cold, approaching the subject of her fascination. She was asleep, her breathing was telling enough of that, but she was crying in her sleep. Her face was scrunched up, and her hands were gripping the pillow she slept on. It was all Lea could do to not fall into the bed and hug her until she couldn’t feel the cold.

 

_No. I went too far last time and I won’t lose her._

 

She started to push the covers apart, making enough room for her to sleep in comfortably, but gave up on that quickly enough. With a resigned sigh, she grabbed some pillows and quilts, folded on a nearby chest, and began making a bed on the floor.

 

_One day I’ll be able to stop her tears. I promise._

 


	21. Transitions

Elsa poked at her breakfast with her fork. It was some pork with toast, with just a metallic mug clear water to wash it down. She loved pork, it was her favorite way to start out each morning, but she couldn’t do much more than rearrange how it looked on her plate, let alone swallow it.

 

Lea’s eyeballs were palpably drilling into the side of her, freshly washed, head. Elsa wouldn’t meet her stare, but knew very well that she was doing it, worriedly and somewhat uncomfortably watching her as if had she stopped, Elsa would be in another plane of existence before she could look back. _If only I could do that._ The thought of looking back at the anxiety-filled eyes of her younger partner would hurt her too much, especially knowing that she was the source of her fears. She hated being the source of fear, more so than ever to Lea.

 

“You should eat.”

 

The voice was barely recognizable, croaking and unstable, and it was the first thing she’d said to her all day, but since there were only the two women in the small dining room, seated opposite each other at the table fit for fifty, she knew exactly who it was, and it was for that reason alone a morsel of meat made it from her plate to her mouth, guided by an unsteady hand.

 

Lea had left their room earlier than Elsa woke up that morning, and had arrived later than she had fallen asleep. She might have even thought that Elsa couldn’t know whether or not she was there at all, but Elsa knew. When she woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare, she saw Lea’s figure underneath a handful of blankets on the ground, shivering occasionally from the artificial cold. Elsa pushed the guilty image out of her head and focused intently on the slightly blackened crust of the bread on her plate.

 

“Those goons showed up yesterday. Bullied Erik a bit, and just in general were jerks. I hope that scout is okay…”

 

Elsa didn’t know what Lea was talking about, having started without much of a care for background knowledge, but she hung on to that last comment.

 

“What scout? The ones that went to Arendelle?”

 

Lea was sipping her drink, which by the wispy steam drifting off of the surface was obviously very hot. She swallowed what was in her mouth and hissed at her burning throat.

 

“Ah, yeah. Only one made it back, he’s in bad shape though, they’re not sure if he’ll make it… me and Erik pulled him him in from the snow yesterday. It was… yeah, messy.” Her casual tone and unwillingness to be direct worried Elsa, but not as much as what she was implying.

 

“Was it… was it the blizzard?”

 

Lea looked at her and actually laughed softly. _Not really appropriate, given the circumstance._ “No, no, they were attacked by your friend’s, Anders’ goons. It wasn’t you.”

 

Lea wasn’t acting like herself, Elsa knew that much. She was usually collected and rational, but her disconnection with her was approaching uncomfortable levels. She was willing to believe that it was just a side effect of the turmoil that they’d all been going through. 

 

Just as Elsa was mustering the courage to ask just what it was that was wrong with her, they were joined by their host.

 

“Good morning ladies, sorry I didn’t join you for breakfast earlier, I wanted to check in on our wounded.”

 

Erik entered, in a casual, (for him at least), tunic, bright green with intricate patterns on the large, front-flapped pockets and buttoned to the collar. His sash had a small golden local symbol on it, resembling an abstract image of a man in armor. His hair was as kept as ever, impressing Elsa. _A man who knows how to take care of his hair. How rare._

 

Lea actually smiled when she saw him enter. It was a subtle thing, but distinct and definitely in response to the just-older man’s entry. Several thoughts flickered across Elsa’s foggy mind. _She seemed very cold to him yesterday, what changed? Why is she so happy to see him? Is she that happy to see me?_

 

If Erik noticed the unique internal debates that were happening in both the girls’ heads, he made nothing of it. “He’s in a very poor state, sadly. Lots of internal wounds… but he’s lucid, and was able to speak of what he found out in the capital.”

 

_The scouts, right, the ones that bring the news of my burning kingdom._

 

Erik took a seat next to Lea, and looked at Elsa. She thought about his choice of sitting only fleetingly, and sat silent, waiting for the horrible news that her kingdom had forsaken her.

 

“The palace is indeed Frenstoff’s, as is much of the portside of the city. But, the good news is, his grip on Arendelle is not nearly as firm as he would have us believe. He’s using mercenaries to give the impression of support, some band of rogues called the ‘Thirteenth Company’, they’ve equipped what supporters he does have, and supplemented their ranks. Most of the city is still lawless and leaderless, some out of loyalty to you, Elsa”, he strained these words, as if he wanted to make sure anyone who was listening with their ears at the door could understand with total clarity that she wasn’t alone yet, “But still others out of a more broad distrust of Anders.”

 

Elsa absorbed what he was telling her. _There’s still hope._ She started thinking about what she could do. _There’s still those who love me._ She noticed for the first time that Lea was sitting on her knees, eyes jumping between invisible points around her, thinking. 

 

“All is not lost, my queen.”

 

Erik’s affirmation was formal and simple, a prepared statement, a constructed one. Elsa knew that this was stellar news, but somehow felt detached from the reality of it. She tried to keep the conversation flowing, since the two people across the table from her were looking expectant. 

 

“So, will the man make it? The scout?”

 

Erik was mildly surprised that the first thing to come out of Elsa’s mouth was on that. _I should be talking about how to get my castle back, what am I doing?_

 

“Oh, Tog? Well, we don’t know. My nurse isn’t experienced with the wounds he has, and fears that they will kill him from within.”

 

Her heart sank. “Well, aren’t there any doctors that can save him?”

 

Erik looked at Elsa queerly. “Er, maybe, but certainly none that could get here in any reasonable amount of time. We’ll take care of him as best we can, but his fate is in god’s hands now.” He rubbed is palms together, unsure of the direction the discussion was heading.

 

“Now, onto the matter of…”

 

A horrible thought leapt to Elsa’s mind. _Anna. It’s been so long since I’ve seen Anna._ She suddenly became very confused and ashamed at herself that she’d managed to almost put aside her sister in the midst of the chaos. _I’m abandoning her again._

 

“My sister. Onto the matter of finding Anna.”

 

Lea nodded.

 

“Oh, of course Queen Elsa, that was something I was going to speak to you about that very subject, actually…” _Sure you were._ “I was planning on gathering volunteers from my staff and a few trusted friends from outside my immediate household to perform regular patrols in and around our land, looking for signs of the princess should she come into sight of us.”

 

Images and painful memories began to flash into her mind. Of a statue of ice, perfectly in form of Anna flashed into Elsa’s mind. _No._ Anna collapsing onto the floor of her icy tower on the North Mountain. _No._ Anna’s limp body in her nine-year-old arms, surrounded by piles of snow in the palace which burned as she traveled through time. 

 

She clutched her chest. “No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, that’s not good enough. We have to find her. I have to find her.”

 

Erik put his elbow on the table, and rested his head in his gloved fingers. “So, you’ll be taking this on personally?” He was unexpectedly calm about the idea, though Elsa figured it may have just been the natural result of being unable to predict her next moves.

 

_Am I?_

 

“Yes, she is. We decided on that just before you came in, actually.”

 

_What is she doing?_

Lea had rectified her posture and was speaking nonchalantly while cutting a small piece of her breakfast, using two spoons in place of a fork and knife. She continued to make things up with a mouthful of food.

 

“You worry about making sure your town is secure, and the two of us will search for Anna.” She spoke as if the two of the actually had conspired to break away from the keep and venture into the depths of Arendelle to find Anna. _You are a spectacular liar._

 

“Oh. Very… okay then. Though there are some things I must insist on…”

 

* * *

 

 

Elsa was very uncomfortable in the chair, and the mirror seemed to reflect a strange world in the lighting.

 

“Oh come on, it’s just hair.”

 

She continued to say nothing.

 

“Look, it’s a dead giveaway.”

 

_I already agreed, don’t make me be happy about it._

 

“And hey, we can finally hear this woman talk. That’s something, right?”

 

Lea’s increasingly annoying attempts to lighten Elsa’s mood were failing, and only making her more agitated. The lady’s room was heavy with the zoo of scents and flavors wafting from a trove of half-opened jars and bags. They ranged from perfumes to powders, from candles to herbs, anything that could be called ‘overpoweringly odorous’ was probably present in that room. She still didn’t even know Leif’s wife’s name, yet there she sat within her walls, waiting for her hair to be mutilated.

 

“Well fine, don’t talk to me. I’m proud of you though, I have doubts that most queens would do this for their sisters.”

 

Elsa felt blood rush to her cheeks at the innocuous comment.

 

“Hello, darlings.”

 

An accent that had a voice, not the other way around, sang out into the room, making the both of them jump. Lea nearly fell off of the wooden crate she was perched on.

 

The woman herself was tall, taller than Elsa had thought, since every time she had seen her previously she acted more like an unwieldy cape than a person. Her hair, darker than charcoal, dropped well below her neckline, and was pushed behind her shoulders. It was angularly wavy, and her skin was pale, but had the coarseness of one who’d spent much of their life in the mediterranean sun. She wasn’t a native of her country, Elsa knew that immediately.

 

“So, I’m told that you must be made anew, yes? Your hair must be reborn!” Her voice was almost painful to listen to, but she sounded genuine in her excitement. The woman made no attempt to introduce herself, but Elsa remembered her addressed as ‘Maria’ by her repugnant husband. She wore a silky dress that matched her hair, and it did little to highlight her figure, but her femininely robust frame was obvious anyway, as Elsa realized as she ran her eyes over the whole of her. _I can tell why that boy married so easily._

 

Instinctively Elsa looked to Lea, to see her pouting at her.

 

“Now, your hair is maybe the most beautiful thing I ever see, Queen, but I’ve been commanded to make it unrecognizable. So I apologize in advance.”

 

Elsa watched as the woman deftly rearranged the small pots placed in front of the mirror, pulling open drawers, running long, slender fingers over each one and closing it again, until finally, “Aha, here it is.”

 

She dropped it on the vanity and Elsa got a chance to look at the peculiar jar.

 

_Jason Mina_

_Cold Ink Dye_

 

Elsa gulped. Lea giggled, breaking the facade that she was taking this half as seriously as Elsa was..

 

She wasn’t done combing through her belongings, however, and soon was over and beyond her, opening cabinets fastened to the ceiling above them. Pulling her hand out she’d grown 3 new pairs of metal claws, each larger than the last. She dropped the scissors next to the dye.

 

“Now, baby, relax, you will be beautiful still, simply not as.”

 

Elsa heard the slosh of water as she pulled up one of the buckets, and the cold fingers of the far-foreign woman’s on her scalp. She tensed up, and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

Minutes passed, maybe hours, she didn’t know how long she spent hearing the dull splash from the ink dipping, and the quiet, tinny snips that grew ever closer to her ears, and while she may have imagined it, the inaudible sound of locks of snowy hair hitting the ground. She didn’t even notice when it all stopped, and it took the brash speech of her mutilator to break the spell.

 

“There, it is done. You can open your eyes, dear.”

 

Elsa’s eyelids slowly pulled apart, dreading what they were to see.

 

In front of her was a girl, about Elsa’s age, in a magenta velvet sitting in a framework chair. Her hair was short, in contrast to Elsa’s unique, fishtail-style braid, hers had the same flourishing bangs, but instead of convening into any sort of vertex, they sprawled behind her without any consistent pattern. It shined unnaturally, it’s color as black as pitch but shining with reflected light. The young woman’s hair was free, wild even, but not unruly or offensive. It wasn’t an unattractive look, but Elsa was grateful her own hair was still what it was.

 

Elsa knew that the woman she looked upon was her own reflection, but her fantasy was a way of escaping the reality for the interim.

 

“Well, I think it’s cute.” Lea’s voice was chipper and… surprisingly sincere, nothing like the obviously patronizing comments form before the operation. Her approval softened the tragedy of the matter, at least somewhat.

 

“Come on, girl, say something!” In Maria’s excitement, she had completely forsaken any sense of sensibility in regards to her rightful queen whose hair she had just finished maiming beyond graspable healing, her hands were clasped around each other and she did a little jump, bouncing inappropriately given her company and dress.

 

“It’s… it’s…”

 

Maria’s face began to fall, and guilt pierced Elsa’s heart. _She did what was asked, and she did a great job at it. Don’t blame her._

 

“It’s the best I could have ever hoped for.”

 

_It’s not a lie, really._

 

She grinned and sighed relievedly. “Thank you my queen, that means so much to me. Your hair is strong, and did not take to the stain well. If you would keep the hair this color we will need to reapply it in a few days, perhaps.”

 

_That’s the first good news you’ve had._

 

Suddenly above the stranger’s head in the mirror appeared a very familiar face, accompanied by a pair of hands on her shoulders. Elsa had not even noticed how tense she was until Lea outlined the knots in her back with pointed fingers. They began to untangle themselves within seconds.

 

“I’m not kidding, you look good. Maybe not quite as… queenly, but I think you look as beautiful as always.”

 

The newly changed looked at herself in the mirror again, and tried to see what Lea saw. She felt herself growing used to the new appearance of herself, but just couldn’t see what, if anything, made her look half as beautiful as she had before.

 

_Listen to yourself, you sound like a four year old. There are actual important things to worry about._

 

Shaking free of the self-pity for a moment, she set her sights on Maria. _Her face._ She was dipping the silver blades in the last remaining pail of water, wiping each one ith a deteriorating washcloth.

 

“So, Maria, is there anything I need to know?”

 

She looked up, still humming some exotic tune, and thought for a handful of seconds before shaking her head. “I don’t think so, my Queen. The stain will set within an hour or so, and should be somewhat waterproof by then, but it will wash out over time.”

 

Elsa pushed Lea’s small hands off of her shoulders and rose to the normal position of being taller than her. “Well then, let’s get ready to go.”

* * *

 

Their room, which they had stayed in for all of a single, fitful night hadn’t even had the chance to meld with their personalities, as rooms so often tend to do. Were it not for Lea’s rifling through the boxes that Gretchen had brought at her request, and Elsa’s deliberate sorting of the necessary items into bags, it would have been hard to tell that anyone was living in the room at all, and that it wasn’t just a somewhat messy spare room.

 

“Would we need… these?” Elsa held up a small white roll of fabric, ending the internal debate on if whatever it was was worth packing into the limited space she’d made.

 

Lea craned her neck backwards, not bothering to turn, and smiled, lips pointed downwards. “That’s gauze. Would be useful if we got injured. Not that we will, but take it just in case.”

 

As her neck sprang back into a human position, Elsa pondered how little she knew. _Last time I ran away into the wild I just had my dress and my powers. And I ruined the former._ Thinking back, she realized she never had any plans on how to attain water or food while on the North Mountain… yet she can’t recall ever being hungry, or feeling thirst. 

 

“Okay, I’ll help you.”

 

Before Elsa could register what she was doing Lea was plopped on the bed next to her, the faint thud of the quilts in dissonance with the soft crunch of residual frost over the covers. She nestled into a small dent in the mattress, and pulled one of the bags from the floor onto her lap.

 

“You’re not used to packing much, are you?”

 

“No, I’m not.” Elsa spoke with the trained regality she spent fifteen years perfecting.

 

“Hmph, I guess a queen wouldn’t. You have servants for that, don’t you?”

 

Elsa, surprised and hurt at the presumptive jab, turned to face Lea only to see a cheeky smile. “I’m just teasing you Elsa, relax sometimes.”

 

Elsa gave her a playful shove and tried to turn her attention back to the rapidly derailing attempt to efficiently pack a sack of supplies for their venture. The caterpillars in her stomach had cocooned for a while, following the shock of her haircut, but now were emerging into full fledged butterflies. _We tried so hard to get here and now we’re just leaving?_

 

Elsa’s fingers couldn’t seem to keep the edges of the utility cloth steady while trying to fold it, no doubt due to those very uncertainties that she dwelled on. 

 

“No, no, see here.”

 

Lea’s hands wrapped around Elsa’s their queer warmth freezing Elsa’s in place. Elsa didn’t notice her moving to kneel next to her, gripping each of Elsa’s hands with her own counterpart, and started to guide her hands to more properly fold the small piece of cotton.

 

_Remember to breathe._

 

Lea’s fingers pulled at hers, touching each other as the opposite corners of the fabric met in a clean, diagonal fold, more so due to Lea’s precise confidence than Elsa’s jittering hands.

 

“Th-there. Like that, see?”

 

The small crack in her voice was followed by snatching away the cloth, quickly folding it over again in thirds before shoving into the bag. Lea wasn’t looking at Elsa anymore. _Did I do something wrong? I should say something._

 

“Thanks.”

 

She didn’t look up, and was fiddling with the contents of the satchel despite obviously not actually doing anything other than moving her hands around inside of it. Her skin, a handful of shades darker than Elsa’s, made it Elsa uncertain as to whether that was a blush she saw on her cheeks.

 

“For what?”

 

“Er, for the folding, I’m bad at that kind of thing.”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

_You didn’t have to stop. Say that._

 

She repeated this to herself over again, as they independently but suddenly silently continued their own work on their preparations for the trial ahead. _Say something. Anything._ The thought of saying anything that would only drive the wedge that she’d planted between them deeper was far too scary a prospect to agree with, however.

 

_She just helped me, that’s it._ Elsa pulled the last drawstring tight, forming a small puckering opening that nothing within would be able to escape from.

 

“Well, I think that’s it for me”, Elsa declared, pulling her three sacks of supplies close. “Did I miss anything?”

 

Lea was tying her own sacks shut, and she glanced over her partner’s work. “Well, probably, but I think I’ll have enough for the both of us even if you brought nothing.” Elsa wasn’t entirely sure how to react to that, but she smiled all the same.

 

* * *

 

 

The saddlebags were loaded with their minimalist luggage, barely extending beyond the bare essentials for survival. The ground in the stables were coated in a layer of well trampled hay instead of snow. Elsa had some experience in riding horses, but she’d never taken to the concept, and even as a little girl she never liked the beasts of burden as much as her sister did. _Hopefully we’ll be riding horses back here, together._

 

The stables, despite being hastily cleaned just that morning, held that unmistakeable stable smell that reminds you that they are primarily to house horses, and thusly keep the remnants of all that comes with that, even the gross parts. Elsa wrinkled her nose at the stench, while Lea seemed much less offended.

 

“Where’s Erik, he said he’d be here by now”, she complained, making a round about the chestnut horse she’d been given by the stable boy.

 

“He… he should be here soon, ma’am…”, the boy couldn’t have been more than 10 years old, and even though Lea was far from a tall, intimidating figure, she seemed to be having that effect on the particularly short child.

 

“Leave him be, Lea.”

 

Elsa walked over and stood between the two. “He’ll be here when he gets here, there’s no rush.”

 

“Well, there is, it’s past noon already. I wanted to leave before then. Are you afraid to go or something?”

 

_Extremely._ Elsa exhaled and decided that conversation with the stable boy would be less cyclical. “So, what’s your name?”

 

“La-”

 

“There you are!” Lea, out of klutziness over malice, shoved the diminutive kid aside, toppling his all too cliche Gatsby cap into, quite unfortunately, a fresh pile of something that hadn’t been cleaned yet. Elsa saw the indignantly resigned look on the boy’s face, one very inappropriate to see on such a young person, before addressing the source of the commotion.

 

“Hello Erik. I think Lea’s mad at you.” Elsa smiled, trying to warm the awkward atmosphere that had been created by Lea’s impatience and Erik’s tardiness. Lea was offering no such greeting, but rather standing in front of the young lord, hands on her ample hips and while Elsa couldn’t see what face she was making to the startled Erik, but whatever it was was making the dull brown hairs on his chin stand on end.

 

“Well… hello my ladies… obviously I should have gotten here sooner.”

 

He was speaking to both of them but looking only at Lea. _Probably fearing she’ll pounce on him if he breaks eye contact._ Elsa still wasn’t sure what had gotten into Lea, why she was acting so erratically since that morning. _She was acting so strangely this morning, and then she calmed down. And then she’s been jittery ever since we finished packing. What’s wrong with her?_

 

Erik finally calmed down enough to tear away from what the queen could only imagine to be one of the worst death stares he’d ever received in his life, and laid eyes upon the new Elsa.

 

“Oh my… wow, you look…”

 

His face was hard to read, at least for Elsa who had no talent in the matter, but he looked over her new head, and then her body despite not having changed at all. Lea had settled down, apparently satisfied to smolder in the background while Erik waited to voice his opinion on the change he mandated.

 

“Stunning.”

 

_Liar._

 

“I’ll be honest, I thought it would be awful, but Maria really made it work. Maybe she’s not just eye-candy for an easily distracted kid… my apologies, that was rude of me. You do really look quite good though, and it does what it must, I could barely recognize you.”

 

His voice was unwavering and breathy, leading Elsa to believe he was being truthful. _This is probably the most honestly I’ve ever been complimented. Well, besides Anna._ That little kicker at the end of that thought reminded her why she was standing in the stables next to a horse as white as her hair was just hours ago. 

 

Not processing that she was being quiet for far too long, she broke her own aloofness with a jutting, “Let’s go. Anna is out there. What did you need to say?”

 

Erik looked hurt that his compliments weren’t so much as acknowledged. _Sorry._  

 

“Well, my Queen, firstly, I wished to make sure you had this.” He pulled his hand out from behind his back and held out a small wooden box, with gold trim. It looked to be very old, with hinges on one side worn weak. The corners were truncated, and on the flat was a crude etching of the Arendelle Seal. Elsa reached out and took it into her gloved hand, and with the click of a tiny brass latch, it opened in her hands.

 

“A compass?”

 

“Yes, but not just any compass. It belonged to your great-grea-… well, one of your ancestors, but he bequeathed to one of my great-greats as a show of good faith when he granted the lordship of Tønsbed to him all that long time ago. I’d tell you more but I don’t know it, I just always thought it was an interesting trinket, and see some poetry in giving it to you. I’m not exactly the poetic type, so you’ll excuse my mawkishness.” He bowed his head, whether out of respect or embarrassment Elsa couldn’t know.

 

Elsa ran her fingers over the smooth wood of the device, and the metal inlay in which a thin, pointed twig of steel pointed resolutely north. Elsa reached her pinky finger in to touch it, and pulled it out with a gasp as it pricked her. Sucking on her injured finger, she closed the compass and looked at the man who gave it to her.

 

“It’s beautiful, thank you. It’ll be useful too, hopefully…”

 

Erik smiled, happy to see his token taken. “I hope it will be.”

Lea had apparently had enough of the scene, and was on her horse, getting a feel for the beast. It’s noisy whinnying made any attempt to continue the moment pointless, and Elsa tucked the device into one of the saddlebags and prepared to mount her own horse.

 

“Ah, here, let me…”

 

Erik practically threw himself into the muck on one knee, holding his hands as a step for the Queen. _How gentlemanly._ She stepped on his hand and with a superfluous boost from him threw her leg over the saddle. Erik pushed himself back to a standing position and brushed the stray haystraws off of his body.

 

“And the last thing I wanted to say, Elsa”, he spoke sharply and hesitantly, “was good luck. We’ll be waiting for the princess here, and I’ll personally be anxiously awaiting your return.”

 

Lea’s scoff was just loud enough to be obnoxious.

 

“Thank you, Erik, you have no idea how much your help has meant to me.”

 

And without another word, the stable boy, with the brown-stained hat held to his scalp with one hand, pushed the doors of the stable open with his other. The winds were crisp but the sky was clear and the clouds were a milky swirl instead of a dark umbra.

 

The boy trotted at pace with Elsa’s and Lea’s horses as they went out into the snow-covered cobble. “Go down the alley t’ the right, y’majesty. Less people, and it’s fasta. Take care of Minnie and Jaffy!”

 

Before she could thank the boy, he was back inside and closing the large gate behind them. Elsa looked on Lea, who had been too removed from the events that had transpired in the past few minutes.

 

“So, do you have a plan, Elsa?”

 

“Well, not really, no.”

 

The town was silent, despite being midday. It unnerved Elsa.

 

“Hmph. Probably should have asked droopy-eyes McGee for some advice then.”

 

_What is going on with her?_

 

“You mean Erik?” Elsa was offended on his behalf. “Whyare you being so rude?”

 

She pouted as her horse stepped over a crevice in the road, bouncing her in the air. Elsa rubbed her hand through her hair, still not used to the lightness she felt, or the black, greasy residue that would get all over her fingers.

 

“I can only take so much of his stupidly unsettling attempts to woo you.” Lea spoke as if she was personally scorned by the man, and for some reason… Elsa was reassured by this. Some gnawing emotion in her heart was quelled by hearing her companion’s irrational complaints about Erik.

 

_Well, we’re both crazy._

 


End file.
